New Beginnings
by morninsunshines
Summary: Takes place at the end of the Thrawn duology Vision Of The Future. Karrde and Shada team up and begin lives together. There will be appearances by the characters of that time. Talon Karrde and Shada D'ukal.
1. Shada

"Shada," Talon Karrde found her hiding on the _Wild Karrde _instead of exploring the vast recreation area of the _Relentless, _as his crew was doing. She was sitting by herself in the empty bridge staring at nothing when without a sound he slipped up behind her. Her lack of reaction told him, she knew he was coming and doubted he was as silent as he thought. His meeting on the _Errant Venture_ with Bel Iblis and Pellaeon lasted a good three hours and he was hungry. He'd commed Dankin looking for her and was informed she wasn't with them. "What are you doing here alone?" He stood by her chair with a somber expression, his hand hovering near her shoulder, but not touching. He'd hoped she'd been mingling with his crew, getting to know them on leave, albeit an Imperial star destroyer.

"Planning where I'm going from here," she really didn't expect him to change for her or alter his organization, once a smuggler always... His encouraging sentiment on the _Relentless'_ bridge that they'd just have to find her a new home was nothing more than empty platitudes that smugglers were famous for. She'd worked herself into a deep funk and isolation was her punishment. She hadn't felt so alone since Mazzic informed her she was too hot to be near his organization after the Mistryl's put a death mark on her, so she packed her meager belongings and took a transport away from his compound. The death mark that Karrde had lifted didn't do much to raise her spirits. Two weeks in Karrde's organization and seeing his people furiously loyal in a way Mazzic couldn't bolster by half, she secretly wanted to stay and belong, but never do smugglers work again. She was serious that her remaining days were to be something she could be proud of. She and Karrde had had their differences and she still smarted a little at his handling of Xern and her taking exception to his not telling her he'd stacked the bar with his people. The instantaneous trip to Pellaeon complements of the Aing-Tii's ship left them with no chance of discussing what was said and done in the library of Jorj Car'das, and afforded no time alone until now.

"How about you join me in the officer's mess onboard and I'll fill you in on my latest plans," this time he let his hand lightly touch over her dark gray combat suit. He looked over her one piece jump suit, "I'll wait if you want to change." His subtle way of suggesting she not go to such a high level establishment in work clothes. "I'm going to go change myself," he corrected as he looked at his own attire. They had retrieved her belongings on Coruscant that she'd put in a storage locker at the terminal where her public transport touched down a few days before she joined Karrde at the Orowood Apartments. At first she told him she didn't have anything, but found out he wasn't leaving for a couple hours until he had all the data Leah promised him downloaded for his trip. She borrowed his airspeeder and retrieved her luggage.

"How formal is it?" she unfolded her legs from underneath her and stood.

He smiled down at her, "Wear a classy dress that'll make me the envy of all the Officer's."

She tried to return his obvious genial mood, but couldn't muster the energy, "Give me ten minutes."

He was waiting at the bottom of the ramp when she walked down wearing a simple tight black dress that hugged her form, with its high collar that left her arms and legs bare. On her feet were high heels of polished black nerf hide. Her black hair was up in its customary style with the zenji needles discretely in place. His eyes widened in delight, but he carefully kept a smile hidden. He in turn changed to a white silk shirt, open at the neck and black pants with knee high black boots.

She couldn't help but notice how good looking he really was with his black hair combed back over his collar. She also noticed he'd trimmed his mustache and goatee when he changed his clothes. She slipped her hand into the crook of his offered arm, and with a push of the button on a remote in his pants pocket the ramp lifted and locked.

As he predicted, the all-male population cranked heads at their entrance and this time he did let a small almost gloating smile play about his lips as the waiter droid seated them and rattled off the house's special.

"Do you wish something else?" Talon was more than willing to accept the special if he could get it fast so conversation wasn't interrupted with his rumbling stomach.

"That's fine," she noticed he seated her at an angle to him and not across the table. When he leaned towards her, she understood. He could lower his tone and exclude his voice from carrying to the next table. He filled her in on his plans to go legit and be the intermediary between the two factions. "...and all I have to do is convince President Gavrisom."

"You're full of surprises," was all she could say and sipped her wine, keeping her large brown eyes on his face.

"Shada, we work well together and I want you on my team. I said I'd make a home for you and if you accept my offer, the home is yours," he waited, and was surprised to find he was actually nervous that she might say no and walk out of his life. He wasn't sure how he'd handle that after two weeks of having her next to him constantly. He liked her close, but couldn't articulate why exactly, his blue eyes silently pleading with hers to say yes. He saw her stiffen and shift her gaze behind him. Before he could react a hand descended on his shoulder and the booming voice of Admiral Pellaeon spoke down to him.

"I'm glad to see you've stayed around, Karrde. I'd put my restaurants against the swill Booster Terrik serves any day."

"The food is as you promised on the _Venture,_" Karrde smiled back, "Join us?" he offered.

"This may be the only chance I get, so thank you." As the Admiral sank across the table from him, Talon quelled the flash of annoyance at not having the evening with Shada to himself.

Soon a plate was placed in front of the ranking Admiral along with another bottle of the ship's finest wine. He dug in and looked appreciatively at Shada, "Ms. D'ukal what would it take for me to entice you to come work for me?"

Shada's eyes met Talon's for a split second and she turned her charm fully to the Admiral, "I was just about to accept Karrde's offer as one of his employees. I'm quite intrigued by his new venture and see it as something I can contribute to and maybe not have to kill so often."

A rush of hot adrenalin shot through Karrde and he didn't try to hide his triumphant grin, "Thank you, Shada. And I mean it about making you a new home and family. My people become my family and in time yours also."

"After twelve years with Mazzic, I felt like I was ripped away from family," she confessed.

"I heard something about that," Pellaeon added. "What happened anyway?"

She filled the Admiral in and Talon learned a few new details that led up to her death sentence and thanked the maker he was in the right place at the right time to intervene on her behalf on the bridge a few hours earlier. He knew Mazzic would hear and attempt to get her back, but that was something he'd deal with when it was time.

"I had to try," Pellaeon took his loss with good grace and they finished the meal in jovial companionship. As they parted, the Admiral stated, "Both of you will of course be invited to the peace accord signing on the _Chimaera_ in fifteen days."

"We'll be there," Karrde spoke for them both as they parted. He offered his arm again for the long walk back to their shuttle bay trying not to think about her warm body next to his. He had a rule, no fraternizing with employees, and she was now 'officially' an employee. "I'm glad you chose to stay with me, Shada," he spoke softly.

She just flashed a smile up at him as the doors to the shuttle bay whisked open. She wondered what he meant by 'me' and not the organization. Then she gave herself a mental kick. _He means the organization and not him personally. Stop acting like a schoolgirl with a crush._

The others were all accounted for and sharing stories of what it was like to be on an Imperial Star Destroyer and not in custody. They loitered around the open ramp as Karrde and Shada rounded the back of the ship.

"WOW," Dankin voiced the sentiment the men. "You can be my date anytime so long as you wear that dress….and heels…and..." he trailed off to the guffaws of his fellow males.

"Shada is one of us now," Karrde informed them with a smile. "She's accepted a position with us, so treat her accordingly."

"When you're treating me 'accordingly', remember I can kill with slightly more than a look," she was now clinging with both hands to Karrde's arm, uncertain how she'd really fit in with his crew or if they really wanted her to be one of them now that they knew she was a Mistryl killer.

"For all of us here, welcome aboard," Dankin once again was spokesman for the group, being the senior member of this crew.

(What will junior drone be doing?) H'sishi asked in her broken basic.

"That's a good question, what will junior drone be doing?" Shada relaxed enough to smirk up at her new boss.

"Helping me organize this new business venture. By the way, people, we're going legit and ditching our smuggling contacts."

There was silence for a space and Dankin finally broached the pressing question on everyone's mind, "Boss, what will the others in the group say and Mara?"

"Has anyone heard from Mara?" Talon was still extremely worried for her and Luke.

"Nothing yet," Dankin shook his head. "How come we going legit?"

Talon looked quickly at Shada and addressed his people, "I saw an opportunity for us to improve our standing in the galaxy." He wasn't about to tell them he tipped the entire organization on its ear for the woman standing next to him. "Has anyone contacted Aves?" He saw headshakes all around, "I'm going to call him now, he'll be worried." He turned with a smile to Shada, "Thank you for a lovely evening, Shada." He looked around, "We'll be leaving for Coruscant in a few minutes, get the ship ready," he bounced up the ramp to call Aves from his private quarters.

Aves rubbed sleep from his eyes and when he saw who was on the holovid a broad smile broke out, "Boss, you're alive."

Karrde could tell by the background that Aves was in his ship the _Lastri's Ort,_ a renamed ship that used to be called the _Last Resort. _It was the pride of Karrde's fleet. "We found Car'das and he forgave me for taking over his operation, and get this…he wasn't the one who sent the assassination attempts over the years. Those must have been from the Lieutenant's I pissed off, or rivals."

"How is the old codger?" Aves pushed a lock of unruly blond hair back from his forehead.

"Has a deal with an entity called the Aing-Tii, but I'll fill you in later about them. Shada D'ukal is joining us," he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Aves assessed his boss's smile before responding, "How'd you get her away from Mazzic? I thought they were an item by the way he kept fawning over her." Karrde had called him from Coruscant informing him he was in charge until either he or Mara returned, and to tell him he was taking her with him as a guest to search for Car'das, one Shada D'ukal, but gave no details. Aves remembered who she was after an hour of thinking on it.

"I'm on an Imperial Star Destroyer right now and have just turned our entire business on its ear," again he failed to state why or who he was doing it for, but Aves knew in Karrde's time, he'd talk. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes, headed for Coruscant. I have to meet with President Gavrisom as soon as possible. All I can say right now, as it's public knowledge at least among the Imperials, is I'm trying to be the information broker between the New Republic and remaining Imperial factions. It will move our organization from skulking in the shadows and give us honor."

"That's a lot to absorb in the middle of my sleep cycle. Back to Shada, what will she be doing for you?" Aves directed the boss's attention back to someone not far from his thoughts.

That smile appeared again, "She's being assigned a position of setting up the information system that we'll share between the two factions."

"I haven't seen her in years. Is she still every man's nightly fantasy?"

The smile slipped and Karrde gave him a cold stare, "She's an employee, I wouldn't know."

Aves rubbed his hand over his mouth to hide a smile, "Does that mean I can have a go at her?"

Karrde responded flatly, "Remember Trogan, how she comported herself when the Imps attacked. I wouldn't be so hasty to treat her like one of our camp followers. In fact, she's in Mara's class."

"I get it, hands off."

"And you might want to pass that on while you're contacting the Lieutenants to meet at Rishi in a month. There is a peace accord being signed on the _Chimaera _in fifteen days so I have to move fast." He remembered the other reason for his call, "Have you heard from Mara or Luke?"

Aves shook his head, "Nary a word, Boss. I've got Odonnl and the _Starry Ice_ loitering in the area, doing short runs around the region to keep busy."

"If she checks in, you have her contact me immediately, understand?"

"Sure, Boss," Aves couldn't hide a yawn, reminding Talon he was ready to leave the _Relentless_ and go to bed after jumping to hyperspace himself.

He signed off and went to the bridge. His crew was assembled for takeoff. He saw Shada sitting in her customary chair beside C3PO and they were talking quietly. He wondered at a person willingly carrying on a conversation with a droid. She was a mystery and hadn't ceased to surprise him on a daily basis. His eyes were drawn to the fact she hadn't changed her clothes and her long legs were crossed. He wanted to drink in the sight and pulled his eyes to the front, "H'sishi, get us permission to leave." Soon they made the jump to hyperspace and the crew stood up to go to quarters and get much needed sleep. It had been a long day since being on Exocron that morning.

Talon found himself walking beside Shada as they trailed the others. He stopped at her door, "I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't regret joining me." He kept his tone low and this time his hand didn't falter as it caressed her bare arm.

Shada got used to Mazzic's pawing hands and quickly showed him the limits of his touching, and that was limited to her hand and only when they were in disguise where she was playing his paramour. He never laid a hand on her for fear of losing it and other body parts. A jolt shot through her at Talon's gentle caress and she didn't want it to end. She was disappointed when he lifted it and bid her goodnight. Entering her small, but functional room, she knew she'd have to set boundaries like with Mazzic. No man ever left her wanting more and this confused her. The few times she'd been in Karrde's proximity in the past ten years, she'd found him courteous and extremely handsome. She figured a man like him had a wife and kids hidden away in a safe world, on top of a dozen mistresses spread throughout the galaxy. Now she wondered if he did and found the thought disturbing. Maybe she'd been too hasty in agreeing to join him. What changed? First she held him at a distance only two weeks before. Then she knew why her feeling were changing; he'd opened up to her and she him. They'd both let their carefully constructed defenses down for a brief moment when he told her about Car'das and she Emberlene. _He brought me on board to work, nothing more. _She chastised herself as she prepared for bed.


	2. Evening At The Solo's

Talon gave the password Leia provided him with at the Orowood Apartments to access her residence near the palace. After she resigned from being Chief of State, with mutual agreement from her husband, they found a smaller place near the top of a secure high rise that diplomats and senators lived in called Eastport Apartments.

He, Shada and C3PO hadn't taken a dozen steps before a Noghri Talon had never seen before stepped from the shadows with his knife in hand. "Stop," was ordered in his guttural voice and they paused for him to sniff their hands. He turned his attention to the droid, "Welcome home."

"Why thank you, Adarakh," Threepio greeted. "Is Mistress Leia at home?"

"She awaits," the small gray being pushed the door open after speaking in his comlink with a mewing set of sounds, which was answered in kind. In the opening was a second Noghri and Shada recognized him as the one called Gharakh, who she laid out on the roof of the Orowood.

She held her hand out, "I want to apologize for what I did to you."

He took her hand and sniffed it carefully, "It is not often another bests me. I'd be honored to spar with you sometime."

"You'll find I'm no match for a trained Noghri."

"True, most humans are no match for us, but you're no average human, especially for the females of your species," Gharakh countered.

"In that case, time permitting, I'd love to go a few rounds with a Noghri," she accepted. He led them to the living room that was bustling with people. She exchanged an amused look with Karrde before entering. She was conscious of his hand on her lower back as she preceded him.

Han spoke up, "Look at who's back from the unknown regions in time to join the party." He motioned them inside his home with the hand that had a drink in it.

Talon and Shada looked at the people, then Talon opened his arms wide as Mara rushed into them.

Shada felt a sharp knife stab her in the heart and realized her fears of him having someone were well founded; he was committed to someone already. She pasted a smile she used with Mazzic when she had to parade as his dumb bimbo, and waited for Karrde to introduce her. Before he could, Leia Solo rushed in from the kitchen, spotted them and made them her target, swerving around a group of men who were drinking and laughing.

"Talon, I'm relieved to see you in one piece," she pushed in and gave him a quick hug while the red haired woman took a step back. "You got my message I take it?"

Talon smiled and returned her hug, "I'll respond more quickly to your summons' if I get hugs from the beautiful women here."

Leia turned to Shada with a smile, "I'm glad you came with him and it better not be as a body guard. I want to make it up to you for brushing you off on him."

"No apology necessary." Secretly Shada was happy the woman made the offer. "It worked out for the best."

Leia raised an eyebrow at Karrde.

"Shada is joining me," he used that word again. Now she knew he didn't mean anything by his loose use of the word. "I assumed by the message, we got as soon as we dropped out of hyperspace, that you wanted to meet and learn about our trip and bring your droid back to you, although I was mystified as to your invitation until I see you are having a gathering."

"I'm glad Threepio is here, I could use him in the kitchen," Leia turned to the droid who was talking to R2D2. They waited for the droids to finish their greetings.

"…I don't think your adventure beats mine," Threepio was heard to say. A bleep came from the short droid. "You and your delusions. I'll have you know, I went to a planet called…" he broke off when Leia called his name. "Yes, Highness?"

"I need you in the kitchen. I have the dinner menu on the datapad. Would you finish getting food ready for our guests." She turned back to Talon and Shada, "You both are staying and that's not a question. We are celebrating," she waved her hand around the room, "As soon as General Bel Iblis and Lando arrive, everyone I invited will be here. We have much to be happy for, what with peace now. The bar is open so help yourselves." She looked around and yelled, "Han, come here." She waited for him to extract himself from Wedge and Tycho.

Talon remembered his manners as Mara was still standing beside him, obviously waiting to find who the woman with him was. "Shada, have you ever met Mara Jade?"

Shada felt her cheeks flush and hoped it wasn't too obvious, but from the way Karrde looked closely at her she knew he saw, so focused on the other woman, "No, our paths haven't crossed that I'm aware of." She had a giddy relief that the beautiful redhead was his second and not a lover. Then she had a thought, maybe they were lovers and her mood dampened.

Talon wrapped his arm over her shoulders in a gesture she found welcoming in a way that was opposite the reaction Mazzic brought out in her, "This is our newest associate, Shada D'ukal, Mara."

"D'ukal," Mara said out loud, trying to place the name. Recognition was seen in her green eyes and she threw a shocked look to Talon, "You stole her from Mazzic?"

"I quit, sort of," Shada spoke for herself.

Mara smiled and held her hand out, "This is perfect, especially with my news."

"What news?" Talon questioned.

"You'll have to wait with everyone else," Mara stepped back as Han made her side.

With a grin he held his free hand out to Karrde, "Talon, did you achieve what you went for?"

Shaking his hand, Talon replied, "Yes and no. We didn't find a copy of the Caamas Document, but Shada is part of my organization now."

Han grinned and winked at her. Any comment he might have made was interrupted when Bel Iblis entered with a woman on each arm. He was escorting Sena and Irenez.

"Now that's an entrance," Han joked as they joined his group. The General introduced his assistants to Talon and Shada. He turned to Shada, "I was given a report that you quit working for Mazzic, and am sorry I didn't get to meet you on the _Errant Venture_ a couple days ago, but remember you traveling with Mazzic."

"General," she greeted with a smile of her own. She'd met him several times when he'd do dubious dealings with Mazzic.

"So, you are with this smuggler now?" he pointed to Talon. "He told Pellaeon and me he was going to recruit you. Did you fall for his glib line?"

"Ex-smuggler," Talon cut in, "and yes, she was foolish to fall for my line." He grinned and winked at her. "The General has driven me to drink, what can I get you?"

"I'll serve myself," she skirted the furniture on the way to the bar on the sideboard at the edge of the large room with several sofa sections arranged in a circle, after the custom of Alderaanian homes. There was another section in front of a large window overseeing the vast view of the Coruscant night. She was surprised night had fallen. The original plan was to drop the droid and go to a nice restaurant where he would answer her many questions. She'd spent the trip from Yaga Minor reading his files and needed holes to be filled in. She noticed as she looked around the room, only a few faces had names with them, like Admiral Ackbar whom she knew from holovids and a few others. Talon had gotten sidetracked by Mara so she was on her own.

She looked at the large selection of bottles as a man moved to her side. "I'm Wes Janson," he introduced himself. She looked at a handsome dark haired man with a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Shada D'ukal," she introduced herself.

"I saw you come in with Talon Karrde. Please tell me you're not his courtesan?"

"Why should you care?" she poured a pricey scotch from Corellia in a tumbler.

"Because I fell in love with you the moment my eyes beheld your beauty," he reached over and took her free hand.

_'Oh brother,' _she thought and took a large swallow, "Did I mention I kill people for a living."

To her relief his hand dropped away swiftly, "No, but with therapy, you could leave the killing to me. I'm with Rogue Squadron."

"How about a simple, not interested, then."

"Works for me, but you just cost me some credits. See that man over there," he pointed to what was probably another pilot, she surmised. "His name is Hobbie and he dared me to ask you out."

"Do you often take him up on his dares?"

He turned sad eyes to her and nodded, "Can't think of a one I've refused."

"I think you need the therapy," she moved off, back in the general direction of Karrde.

Mara was telling Karrde about losing the _Jade's Fire_ and how upset she was. His eyes stayed on Shada while he commiserated with Mara, and he hoped she didn't kill the Rogue pilot coming on to her. He watched her walk away and almost laughed out loud at the expression of the pilot he identified from memory as Wes Janson. It wouldn't have been an appropriate time as Mara was wiping a tear away. He put an arm around her shoulders for a hug and watched as a white haired woman approached Shada. "That's Winter, isn't it?"

Mara looked to where he pointed, "She is. How's Shada working out so far?"

He looked questioningly at his second, "She's good and a Mistryl, did you know that?"

Mara's eyes widened and she shook her head, "That would explain why Mazzic kept her so close."

"I got to see her in action about ten years ago and again on this trip, and she's impressive for someone not a Jedi. She even took a Noghri out."

"Really," Mara grew more impressed.

Lando and Tendra were last to arrive. He made straight for Talon and slapped his back, "Glad you made it back. Did you see Car'das?"

Talon let his eyes flicker over Lando and smiled as he took Tendra's hand and kissed the back of it, "Tendra, my dear, so good to see you again. Lando needs to bring you out more often." He hadn't seen her since her wedding to Lando.

"Hey, get your paws off my wife," Lando took his wife's hand.

"At least Talon is a gentleman, unlike some I could name here," her tone dropped several degrees as she pulled her hand away from Lando's and she headed towards the bar. Both men watched her bare back covered only with a thick swath of honey gold hair.

Talon smirked, "Honeymoon over? What, it's only been a couple years."

"It's not my fault," Lando threw his arms out. "Han here," he glared at his friend who was openly laughing, "talked me into going to Bastion before the battle at Yega Minor. I kind of forgot to tell Tendra where I was going and just disappeared for several days."

"Leia needs me," Han made the excuse and hurried off.

Talon stroked his goatee, "You know I heard about an art show and auction on Celanon," Talon watched Lando ponder the information.

"Tendra does like fine art," he finally admitted, but needn't have for Talon was very well aware of Tendra's eclectic tastes ranging from clothes to expensive art.

Winter approached Shada, "I'm Winter, aid to Princess Leia and wife of Tycho Telchu. He's a Rogue. Leia asked me to make sure you've met everyone."

"I seem to have met at least one Rogue already," Shada sipped her drink.

"Always on the make, Janson. He's harmless unless he's in his X-wing, then he's lethal." Winter took her from group to group and made introductions. She ended back with Talon, who was now nursing his own drink and talking to a shorter, blond man with bright blue eyes. Talon smiled and asked, "What can I refill for you?"

"I'm sticking with Corellian scotch," she held her glass out, her gaze drifting to the man openly looking at her.

Talon set the carafe with the contents etched into the glass back, "Shada, meet Luke Skywalker."

Luke held his hand out, "I have a hunch we'll be seeing much of each other."

She released from his short, firm grip, "And why's that?"

Luke looked around, "Well, everyone's here so if you'll excuse me I have an announcement to make," he left them standing together.

"Did he just avoid answering me?" She looked up to Talon. She still didn't know if he had a wife or was dating Mara Jade.

Talon looked down at her, "How are you doing, mingling that is?"

"I've met everyone now. So this is the core of the resistance," she never expected to be in such illustrious company. Even Mon Mothma was present. Karrde had depths to him that Mazzic couldn't imagine. She was happy for the switch.

Han was on his personal comlink. He got off and turned to Luke, "Luke, hold off. I just invited Booster. He just made orbit and is on his way."

Mirax spoke up from her place beside Corran on a sectional, "Dad looking for me?"

"That and he wants to pound the kriff out of Bel Iblis for some reason."

The General laughed, "I told him he was losing the weapons we put on his ship."

"Do you have to do that?" Han responded.

Bel Iblis stroked his moustache, thinking, "I'll talk to him, but I did agree to paint his garbage scow some awful red. Where in Corellia's nine hells am I going to find that much paint?"

"General," Talon spoke quietly and when he had the General's attention motioned him to join him. They moved to the side of the room away from the revelry that started up again. "If you promise to never mention my name, I can sell you the paint. Terrik can never learn where it came from or he'll refuse you, on his honor as a smuggler."

"I heard that," Mirax joined them. "General, that's a great idea. Father can get his ship painted and Talon can secretly laugh whenever Booster tells him he did something without his help for once."

"If I can appease your father that easy... Talon, you have a deal," the two men shook hands. Soon the large frame of Booster Terrik filled the doorway and Mirax rushed to give him a hug.

"And where's my grandson?" was the first thing Booster asked her.

"He's with the other children in a childcare area in this building, so the adults can party."

"Who's watching them?" Booster didn't trust his grandson in the company of strangers.

"I have two Jedi from Yavin 4 who volunteered to come and help out." Luke called from across the room. "I'll give you their names and you can have them checked out."

Booster relaxed at that and joined Talon by the bar. He grinned at Shada, "Well girl, I'm not sure Talon is a step up from Mazzic or not. Needless, I was surprised to learn you'd gone, unescorted, on a trip with this scoundrel."

"You love me like a son," Talon complained.

"The son I keep meaning to kill," Booster rose to their longstanding joke, his red artificial eye glowing brighter as he laughed.

Booster turned back to her, "I hope you're the one. Goodness knows I've thrown enough women at him and none has stuck."

Talon made an exaggerated sigh, "Booster, you've got to stop matchmaking. You know I don't fraternize AT ALL," he emphasized the last words, "with my hired help."

Booster turned his full stare to her, "You mean you left Mazzic for this?"

Shada learned what she wanted and felt a weight lift off her heart, "Talon, you don't have a wife?" she sounded shocked.

"Nor any bastards floating around that look like me," he responded to her, but glared at a smiling Booster.

"And what about those who don't?" she pushed.

"I can assure you there are none. It's bad for business to have baggage of that nature, just ask any of Chordak's twenty offspring that are in every port."

"Since we can't tell one Rodian from the other, I think his prowess was exaggerated," Shada had run into plenty of Chordak's children.

"What about you, Shada," Booster was curious. "Do you have anyone or miscellaneous offspring on Emberlene you are providing for?"

She felt herself turning red again and cursed her lack of control and chalked it up to the alcohol and kept her gaze totally on Booster, "Mistryls who get pregnant are banned from the Shadow Guard, so no. We're prohibited from having husbands or children." She tried to keep her tone neutral, but missing out on children or a man of her own was a gapping hole her isolation ripped larger.

"I'm sorry," Booster murmured.

Talon put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "You're no longer part of that organization. Now you can marry and have children."

"I'm sorry, Talon. This is still so new for me," she smiled and made a daring move and covered his hand.

Booster watched them with a small smile.

Mirax had been quietly listening and also looked at Talon. She'd never seen that look on his face before.

Corran joined them, nodded to Booster and slipped his arm around Mirax's waist.

Luke let out an earsplitting whistle and waited for the complaints to die down, "I want to thank my sister for having this party for me." He looked around and smiled, "What, you thought it was for our peace declaration?" he laughed. Mara joined him and Talon let out a small frown.

"Just get to the important part, Farmboy," she elbowed him.

"Oh yes, the important part," he grinned at Mara and looked back to the gathering of his friends, "We found the Caamas Document."

There was a widespread gasp.

Admiral Ackbar responded immediately, "You're just now announcing it?"

"Everyone was having such a good time I hated to spoil the mood, but yes, we have it and it does disclose the Bothan names of the guilty." He noticed the room grew quiet as the news sank in.

Leia spoke up from Luke's other side, "Tomorrow, I'm turning the document over to President Gavrisom." She looked at Talon, "Talon, with your permission, I'd like to promote your meeting with him and General Bel Iblis as top priority."

Talon nodded his appreciation, "Thank you. It will save me the trouble of going through channels to see him."

"I'd have gotten you in, but Leia can do it faster," Bel Iblis spoke from his place on a sectional where he was talking to Mon Mothma.

"That by the way, was not what Luke was going to announce. My brother is a coward at heart," Leia looked to Luke, "Now for the real announcement."

Luke grinned and wrapped his arm around Mara, "I asked Mara to marry me and she said yes." Anything else he might have said was cut off as a mad rush was made to the couple and they were enveloped in handshakes and hugs. Leah and Han stood to the side and enjoyed the moment. They got the news that morning.

Shada looked up at Talon, gauging his reaction. To her surprise, he didn't join the group. "Aren't you happy for them?"

He looked down at her with a mysterious smile, "I have to check my records, but I believe I owe ten thousand credits to Solo and another twenty to Calrissian and then there's Aves and Chin."

"What was the bet?" she was curious.

"That Mara and Luke would get together in three months. I'd been throwing them together every chance I got, but he moves so slow."

"Maybe Mara made the first move," she guessed.

"I think that's something we'll never know," he pulled his pocket holopad from a jacket pocket and started transferring funds.

Han wandered over with a huge grin, "Anytime I can take you, Karrde, it's a great day for me."

"Me too," Lando was beaming. "Tendra and I are taking a second honeymoon on Celanon. You know, Karrde, if you'd join us married smugglers, you could stop being the bridesmaid and be the bride."

Talon ground his teeth together, "You know where you can put it, Calrissian." That didn't stop his friends from laughing and Booster had joined him in time to overhear Lando's remark. His booming laughter earned him a glare.

"Everyone, Threepio just informed me dinner is served. It's buffet, so line up and help yourselves," Leah hollered above the din.

Talon finally got his chance to congratulate the couple as they all got in line. He gave Mara a tight hug and whispered in her ear that he was happy for her. Shada smiled at the happy couple and wondered if someday she might dare dream she could be standing by some man like this.

"You know this means I'll be leaving you," Mara told Talon.

"I thought Luke would be joining my organization. Just imagine how far I could go with another Jedi smuggler," his grin defied his statement.

Luke shook his head, "What's the odds that Shada here will be Mara's replacement?" he asked Talon.

"Pretty good, I'd say," Talon looked at Shada, "I was giving you a special position, but now I need a second."

"What about Aves?" she didn't want to cut his top people out of a promotion and pay the price.

"Aves is in his nitch. He knows his limitations. He can fill in for short periods, but if something were to happen to me, he couldn't hold my empire together, you could."

"You have a lot of faith in me."

"In the two weeks we've been together, I've gotten a good read on you. You're intelligent and motivated to learn. Car'das was impressed with you and he's never that way, ever. That's the highest reference you'll ever get for a job."

"I wouldn't mind returning to Exocron someday and visiting him again," Shada was thrilled at Karrde's words.

"I'm sure we will."


	3. The Fight

Karrde met Mara for brunch the next day at a popular smugglar's tapcaf they frequented on their visits to Coruscant. He sipped a steaming cup of caf over a plate of imported eggs and smoked meat and kept an eye on the clientele. He was sitting facing the door, letting Mara use the force to detect trouble with her back to it.

"Do I get the low down on how you and Skywalker managed to get together, since your timing cost me a bundle?"

"It'll cost you more," she ate daintily from a bowl of imported Ithorian tree fruit.

"I trained you too well," he grimaced and then sighed, "I'm going legit, Mara, retiring the smuggling side of the business."

She trained her sparkling green eyes on him, "What's changed, Talon?"

He looked down and then around the room, finally shifting back to her. She waited for him to focus and answer. "Maybe I have. Meeting with Jorj Car'das has changed me. He made me feel like a small time smuggler."

"You're the largest in the galaxy, hardly insignificant, I'd say."

"He showed me I can be so much more. He gave me a disk and on it was not only information about Thrawn being an imposter, but ideas and leads where I can make a fortune, and all legally. I don't have to risk my people anymore. With you running most of the day to day operation, it will take considerable time to extract you from the business."

"And you want me to train Shada?" Mara looked at his face, but opened herself up to the force to feel him. Karrde kept his emotions tightly under control, but she'd felt him slip a couple times at last night's party and show a personal interest in Shada. He was prepared for a probe and kept himself tightly closed off.

He nodded, this time remaining emotionless, "You'd be the best to show her how you do things. There's more to her than she lets on, Mara."

"You're putting a lot of faith in someone who might be a plant and still work for the Mistryls and Mazzic." She couldn't understand Karrde's blind acceptance of a Lieutenant of his rival. "What am I missing here, Karrde?"

"The Mistryl's put a death mark on Shada after she refused to kill, or stand by while Mazzic was killed. She informed him of the plot against his life and he basically fired her when she also told him they were out to kill her. He knew if they stayed together, they'd both end up dead eventually."

"Sounds like my story. You're rescuing another hard luck case aren't you?" Mara smirked across the table at him.

"She offered her services to the Republic and they refused, leaving her with nothing," he defended his actions.

"I don't understand, the New Republic wouldn't turn anyone away," Mara felt something was left out.

"Leia refused her, okay," Talon clarified. "Just so happened I was with her when I decided to go find Car'das, with the prodding of Calrissian of course. She accepted my offer of her company and that's how we ended up together." He took a large bite of food.

"And you wanted her in your organization?"

"No, I want her with me," he saw Mara's eyebrow's raise. "Not like that."

"I think exactly like that, Talon. I'd be blind to not notice you didn't take your eyes off her all last evening. When's the last time a woman has caught your attention like her, hmmm?"

"I don't know her well enough for anything more than working together," Talon was wondering why everyone assumed he wanted Shada for more than a valued employee.

"Oh, that's right; you prefer to pay by the hour," was her sardonic reply.

"And I haven't had that pleasure in too long to remember thanks to the business getting so large it takes all my waking time to run it…..even with your help," he added.

Mara swallowed her fruit and smiled, "Maybe someone next to you who might be available to take care of that problem is what you really need."

"Not you also," he groused, "Booster was trying to set me up right in front of her last night. At least you're slightly more discrete."

"Talon, I wasted ten years convincing myself I didn't need anyone after Luke and I knew something had happened between us. Luke fills that empty spot that wakes me in the night. Everyone needs someone, even you."

"I suppose I'll make time for a visit to Madam Vistral," he joked.

Mara shook her head, "No, it's time you found a true partner, both in business and bed."

Talon grinned, "Getting laid on regular basis is doing you good. You now want everyone to partake in it."

Mara grinned right back, "I do recommend it. Now before some of the crew wanders in, I have a personal favor."

"Can you afford it?"

"What I'm asking might not be worth much, but Luke and I are having a private wedding with just the Jedi at the temple. Then, and I'd get out of it if I could, we're having a formal wedding for the press and all the politics Luke has to play. Besides, I was told yesterday by Leia that her position mandates her brother has to have a visible wedding." She paused, not sure he'd help, "I want you to give me away."

He wiped his mouth with a napkin and sat it down, "I…I, of course, Mara, I'm honored you would think of me for that role."

"So you'll walk me down the aisle?"

He nodded and reached over, taking her hand, "I don't have to have a father, daughter talk with you, do I?"

They both laughed, breaking the solemn moment and she slapped his hand he wasn't quick enough to get back.

"Booster's the only person I know old enough to be my father outside of Chin on my side of the family."

He chuckled, "It's going to be an interesting wedding and I insist we have at least as many people on the bride's side as the groom's, so we'll need a complete list of everyone he's inviting so we can stack the deck."

"We're going to have to get an agreement that all bounties are put aside and will not be enforced while my guests are in the system."

He agreed, "I'll mention it to Gavrisom when I get my audience."

"Have you heard anything?"

"No, but I'm sure today will be taken up with the Caamas Document. It might be a couple days before I hear anything."

"You going to work on what you're going to say?" she finished her fruit that was sweet and woody with filling fibers.

"I might go over a few points and how I'm going to respond to Fey'lya."

"I'm sure he will be too busy to harass you much, now that he has Caamas to keep him occupied."

"I'm hoping he won't make an appearance or any of the counsel for that matter," he finished his breakfast and pushed a button for the waiter droid to clear the table. "More caf," he instructed the droid when it promptly appeared. "Now, I want to hear all about what happened in the Nirauan system."

For the next hour she talked and they sipped caf, with him asking an occasional pertinent question. Finally she got to the point where they left and went to base at Esfandia and got showers and real food before their jump to Coruscant.

"Luke was an instant hit with the scientists who are convinced the New Republic has forgotten them."

"So when are the holonews outlets going to be plugged with nothing but you and Skywalker?"

"We have an interview this afternoon with the official palace presscore," she looked at her chrono. "I need to make myself presentable. I'm meeting Luke for a late lunch."

"You know I pitched you two together every chance I got, preferably alone, for years now. You are aware of that fact?" he was smiling at her.

"I am aware that I'm going to pay you back. I'm mean that way. What's the worst that can happen, you get dumped, and the best, you find a companion and fall in love."

"Ohhh," he uttered.

Mara noticed he wasn't responding to her, but looking over her shoulder. She turned and gasped.

Shada entered, supported between Dankin and H'sishi, with the rest of the crew trailing. They spotted Karrde and Mara and made for their table. Shada sank carefully into a chair, her face battered and bloody.

Talon felt his body tense and vowed to kill whoever did this to her. To his surprise, she smiled and hit the button for the waiter droid. "Strongest whiskey you have."

"What do the other's look like?" he knew one being couldn't do this to her.

"It's hard to tell, but I did see blood coming from two noses," with a shaking hand she took a drink and hissed as the alcohol burned her split lips.

Talon looked at Dankin for an explanation and almost stood up and decked him when he saw the other man's wide grin. He glanced behind him to the crew, who were gathered around looking impressed with their own smiles.

"Well, is anyone going to explain why Shada is the only battered member of my crew?" Talon glared at his people.

Shada held up a hand, "A vid is worth a plethora of words. Dankin, if you please."

"Plug it into the table holo," Balig requested so Talon took the small handheld unit and slid it into a slot. Everyone leaned in so not to miss what Dankin had recorded.

As soon as he saw the Noghri, Talon hit pause and looked at Shada, "Gharakh did this to you?"

"Well, he had to have help," she defended herself. "Just watch, Talon."

He hit resume and watched in silence for the next hour. She spared swiftly and viciously with Gharakh, neither getting the upper hand. Once again, Talon was impressed with her fighting ability. For the first time, Mara got to see a Mistryl in action and was duly impressed and understood Karrde's pursuit of her so ardently much better.

Shada stepped back after throwing Gharakh to the deck for the last time. Talon absently noted they were fighting among private freighters in a docking area. She looked around and motioned to another Noghri. Talon's eyes widened as Cakhmaim, the head bodyguard to Princess Leia shed his cloak. Gharakh, on an injured leg struggled to his feet, but a swift, lightning fast kick, that he couldn't move fast enough to avoid, put him back down with blood pouring from his flat nostrils. Cakhmaim moved faster than Gharakh and soon Shada had her hands full with just him as Gharakh bowed out and sat on the deck.

Cakhmaim was larger and highly muscled to Gharakh's lither frame. Cakhmaim made calculated moves that took Shada off her feet and he jumped on her downed body. They wrestled, rolling about, each trying to gain the upper hand while trading short jabs. A lucky blow to Shada's solor plexes ended the engagement as she double over trying to catch her breath. Cakhmaim stood on shaky legs and put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you require medical, Lady Shada?" The sound carried to the holo recorder.

"No, just can't breathe," Shada panted and couldn't keep a moan from escaping. Gharakh moved to her and knelt down by her head, and Dankin must have moved in because the scene changed to the two of them close up.

"Lady Shada, you fought valiantly. You beat me fairly. You didn't have to take on Cakhmaim, the strongest warrior from Honoghr. You were already tired and it wasn't a fair fight, but he accepted your challenge."

Shada slowly sat up with the help of both Noghri, while other Noghri gathered around and congratulated her.

Cakhmaim finally spoke for the second time, "If you wish a rematch when you are completely healed, I would be honored to fight you one on one."

Shada smiled through bloody lips, "I don't have anything to prove. I'd never fought a Noghri and was curious. I don't need to go through this again unless it's protecting someone." They helped her to her feet and parted and the vid went off.

"That was fast," Talon commented. "He just challenged you last night."

"He was waiting with his friends outside my room. I went and rounded up the crew and we went to the bay where the Noghri keep their fleet. After no action for too long, it was good to spar again. I wouldn't want to get soft. After all, part of what you'll be paying me, is for personal protection," she looked directly at Karrde.

"Do you do this often?" he asked with a quiet, serious tone that caused his people to stop talking amongst themselves and listen.

"I work out frequently and stretch daily, but not to this degree as a rule. I knew what would happen when I saw them this morning," she switched her tone to match his and met his gaze without wavering.

"I don't want my people hurt unless it can't be helped. I don't condone fighting for fun or taking damage to prove a point. You will never do this again and work for me."

"Mistryl's get hurt staying in shape."

"You're not a Mistryl, try to remember it."

She didn't respond, but downed the rest of her whiskey she'd had refilled twice and stood. Without a word she pushed through the crew and left, doing her best not to limp and kept her back stiff when all she wanted to do was pass out from the cracked ribs and ripped thigh muscles. She heard someone trailing, but didn't care enough to turn and figure who might kill her, or maybe just wanting to assist. Once again she felt like she did in the gun turret when the pirates punched a hole and injured her shoulder and arm. Maybe now she could die and be free of the insecurity and loneliness that had plagued her for two decades since leaving Emberlene after graduating from the Shadow Guard Academy.

"You can stop pretending you don't hurt," the voice of Mara Jade made her stop and turn.

"He send you to tell me I'm not what he wants after all," she cursed inwardly as bitterness crept into her tone.

"No, he is facing an angry crew. I don't know how you did it, but those guys will follow you to the Corporate Sector and beyond, and they're informing the boss right now. Let's get you to the _Wild Karrde _and into a bacta tank."

"Are you sure I'm welcome on his ship now?" she stopped being tenacious and let Mara help her with an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry about him. He only acts that way towards those he cares for, and by his reaction I'd be looking for a marriage proposal any day now," Mara quipped as she stopped by a skiff and entered a code. "If you disappeared now, Karrde would tear this planet apart looking for you."

"I'm in no shape to do more than crawl into a hole and lick my wounds, both physically and figuratively. I accept," she stiffly sat on the seat for the ride to the Republic's main landing area. This time when Karrde entered the system, the palace invited him to park in the prestigious palace area. He sat down next to the _Millennium Falcon_ secure in knowing security was tight in this area.

"Do you want to be unconscious for the treatment?" Mara asked while Shada stripped to her skimpy underwear. Mara looked at ugly red bruises; left untreated would be black and blue soon.

"Are you setting the timer?" Shada adjusted her breathing mask and stepped into the tank.

"I thought I'd call someone to stay with you. I'd stay, but I'm supposed to be supporting my fiancé while he makes the announcement of our upcoming nuptials in a few hours." Mara sat the timer. "According to the sensors, you need six hours."

"Definitely out then. I feel like I could sleep for a complete cycle. Call H'sishi and see if she'll babysit me."

"Will do," was the last words Shada heard as the anesthetic knocked her out for the duration.

* * *

Shada felt herself regaining consciousness and opened her eyes. Through the blue murk she could make out a form sitting in a chair. She frowned; it didn't look like H'sishi's large bulk. The figure moved and the tank was opened and she floated to the top. She blinked fluid from her eyes and saw a towel being held open. She stepped cautiously onto a mat and was enveloped in a hug with the towel between her and her helper. She reached for a second towel over the shoulder and wiped her face dry and wrapped it around her hair. Only then did she see it was Talon who was still holding her close. Their eyes met, both were guarded.

She reached out and took the edges of the towel and wrapped it tightly around her, tucking a corner in to hold it in place. She waited for him to move and when he didn't, she made to go around him. He reached out and grabbed her upper arms.

She let her guard down and he saw hurt and loneliness. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her to him and lowered his head for a kiss. He tasted bacta on her lips and it never tasted so sweet to him. When he realized what he was doing, he broke off, "I'm sorry, I was worried about you. It won't happen again. I'll let you shower and dress." Without another word he grabbed the datapad on the counter and left her alone, still dripping bacta.

She dried the bacta off and escaped to her quarters and small refresher. Fresh from her shower, she looked in the mirror. Her morning's activities were all erased. She expected to see whisker burns, but her skin was smooth and not red. Still it burned where his mustache and goatee scraped her face, not to mention his lips. She hadn't been kissed like that for over twenty years, when she had a boyfriend on Emberlene, a forbidden liaison when she was sixteen with a boy a couple years older than her. He was part of their training, although men couldn't be Mistryl. Any other contact she'd had of that nature was in the line of duty and she didn't feel anything except revulsion and usually only allowed such encounters to isolate her target for killing. That kiss was like her first time and brought the same feelings she'd repressed for so long.

Her stomach informed her she didn't get to eat that day and wondered what she was to do now. She was embarrassed to go back around the crew after the dressing down Karrde gave her with just a few words. She pulled up a map of tapcafs where she could blend in and was interrupted by a knock at her door. She instinctively knew who it was. He was on the other side in fresh clothes, dressed completely in black. Like the time he barged in after she'd gotten mad at him on Dayark, he completely announced something new.

"I was hoping we could get some supper and go over my presentation that I'm giving to the President in the morning."

She raised an eyebrow, "That was fast."

"Princess Leia still has a lot of pull. I've made reservations at the _Diamond's End._"

She looked down at her jumpsuit, "Not the type of place I was looking to eat at. I will change," she shut the door in his face. She was confused as she pulled her closet door open; he sent her such mixed signals. She had a room at the _Republic, _along with the rest of Karrde's people. What she wanted to wear was there so she settled on a jade green dress cut along the lines of the black one she wore on the _Relentless_. She looked at her hair that was brushed out and still down and automatically started to pin it up. She stopped and looked, liking the change, and like Karrde reminded her, she wasn't Mistryl now. She slipped a garter high on her thigh and placed six zenji needles. Hers were very expensive with real jewels balancing the end. The assorted colors spoke of precious jewels from across the galaxy and was by far the most expensive items she owned. She applied makeup and slipped a credit chip in her hidden pocket on the skirt.

Like before, Karrde was waiting at the bottom of the ramp. He smiled and closed the ship up. This time he escorted her to his personal airspeeder he carried on board the _Wild __Karrde_. He flew them in silence and parked in the private parking area. She made note of the security; this high class place hired Togorians.

Once again his hand was on the small of her back and she wanted to lean into it. He was a perfect gentleman and once again she couldn't stay annoyed with him and enjoyed his urbane company. He escorted her back to her room at the hotel and followed her in.

"Have I missed anything that Gavrisom needs to know to make his decision?" Usually he was so assured, knowing he had the upper hand in information. Now he was pacing and stopped to look out her window at the glittering nighttime lights as far as he could see.

Shada tried to focus on his request and not the broad expanse of his shoulders under the black shirt, tight butt and long, lean legs that spoke of power. His dark hair was flowing over his collar, but not worn as long as when he was younger. "If all else fails, you can remind him the galaxy will have one less smuggler, the largest and best."

He turned with a slight smile, "I can do that. I'll see you after the meeting as I have to be their early. I want you to sleep in and get more rest." That was the closest he came to mentioning his earlier outburst.

She stifled a yawn, "The food and wine has made me tired again and I need sleep to finish healing." She opened the door for him.

"Goodnight, Shada," he paused in the hall. "Not that its any of my business, but I really like your hair worn that way." Without waiting for a reply, he hurried off.

That night an old dream returned, of making love to her young boyfriend, but his face was blurred and the eyes weren't gray, but light blue.

TBC


	4. Shopping Spree

Shada quietly slipped into a chair in a small, secluded restaurant in the hotel _Republic. _She was still avoiding the crew the next morning. She turned her table holovid on for the news while she ate. On the screen were Luke and Mara. They were sitting side by side, not really touching and neither looked comfortable. She pulled up the menu and selected a simple breakfast of cooked grains and chose a simple natural sweetener.

"_Master Skywalker, how long have you known Mara Jade?" An unseen voice asked a question._

_Luke and Mara exchanged glances and Luke spoke, "About ten years now. She trained for a short time at my academy."_

"_Mara, may I call you Mara?"_

"_You can refer to me as Jedi Jade until I'm married, then I'll be Jedi Skywalker," she glared off the screen. _Shada smiled and thought, _'Good for you.'_

"_Of course, Jedi Jade, What were your duties while serving the Emperor as his hand?"_

"_I killed his enemies." Mara replied like he'd asked about the weather this time of year on Yavin 4._

_There was a pause and another voice spoke, "How did a rebel and a servant of the empire overcome your differences."_

_They looked at each other puzzled and looked back, "Who do you want to answer?" Luke asked._

"_Oh, sorry, this question is for you."_

"_There were no differences to overcome. I have many friends who used to be in the service of the empire, including my brother-in-law. We are going to be at peace with the empire and need to stop thinking of them as the enemy," Luke gently chastised._

Shada's food arrived and she paid the droid. She tuned back to the interview as she ate.

"_This question is for Jedi Jade. Will you continue smuggling for Talon Karrde?"_

_Mara looked like she wanted to vape whoever asked, "Talon Karrde is working on a deal to be the independent liaison for information between the Republic and Empire. It's a respectable job that needs to be done if peace is to last. He has the organization already in place, so with minimal restructuring we'll be providing information equally to both sides. But to answer your question, no, I'm quitting and going to live with my husband and teach Jedi students."_

"_What will Karrde do for your replacement? It's common knowledge you are his second."_

"_He already has someone to take my place."_

"_Rumor has it, it's a former Mistryl, can you verify that and tell us who it might be?"_

"_It's not my place to confirm or dispel rumors. You'll have to ask Talon Karrde."_

Shada sensed someone at her elbow and tensed, a hand reaching to her head.

"I did not mean to startle you," Gharakh was standing by her side and she never heard him approach.

"I've been told Noghri can move with stealth and got a masterful performance at the Orowood Apartments a few weeks ago when you followed my trail with speed only a Mistryl could rival. Please, sit," she indicated an empty spot across the table and turned the holo down.

He sat, without making a sound, on the chair, "Cakhmaim sent me to inquire of your health."

"I spent yesterday afternoon in bacta and am good as new, and both of you?"

"Like you, bacta treatments," if a Noghri could simulate a smile, his open mouth showing a row of needle sharp teeth gave a good impression.

"I appreciate you not using your teeth."

"Only for killing, and the same goes for us, with your needles. May I see one?"

She pulled one from her hair and handed it to him. He looked carefully at the six inch needle with its round diamond bulb for weight and pricked his finger on the lazar sharpened end.

He handed it back and watched as she expertly replaced it. "It has been brought to our attention that TalonclanKarrde hires Noghri. Cakhmaim met him on Wayland a short time ago when Princess Leia and her children were visiting our people. He is honorable, even for a smuggler, or my people would not work for him."

Shada didn't know this and filed it away. For a smuggler, it seemed he was well respected and moved in exclusive circles comfortably, as with the leaders of the New Republic.

Gharakh stood and moved around to take her hand, which he brought to his muzzle, "I will never forget you, ShadaclanD'ukal."

"Nor I you, Gharakh," she watched him leave after pulling a cowl over his head, completely obscuring his face.

She looked back at the holovid, but the interview was over so she left the sound down. She was ready to leave, but didn't know where to go or what to do while Karrde was at the palace. She wanted to be busy, but he hadn't given her much to do outside of studying his organization, which she all but memorized the major players already. She wanted to see action. And as if answering her silent wish, her comlink buzzed.

"D'ukal," she answered.

"Hi, this is Iella Antilles. We met at the party."

"I remember," Shada made sure she memorized every person at the party and remembered the pretty light brown haired woman on the arm of the Rogue legend who was showing a baby off for part of the night before a Jedi took her to the nursery area. She remembered Talon taking the baby and telling Wedge he'd make her into a good smuggler. She saw how naturally he handled a baby and wondered if he had some of his own. Now she knew better. He was good at everything, just one of those people.

"Mara is being plagued by reporters, both flesh and droid. She wants to do some shopping before the _Wild Karrde_ leaves. She told me at supper last night she and Luke are going out with you to escape and have some time alone. I'm putting together a girls day out for fun. Are you interested?"

Shada didn't have to give it much thought, "Sounds like fun."

"Great, we're meeting in the palace lobby in an hour. See you then."

"Unless Karrde calls and needs me, I'll meet you," she disconnected. She looked down at her one piece jumpsuit and went to change into what she knew Coruscant women wore for shopping. She changed into a tunic with leggings and her knee high boots. Around her waist, she added a leather belt with a tail that hung almost to the hem of the top. She remembered what Talon had said about her hair and purposely left it down and slipped the needles under her belt. She didn't own a necklace or earrings outside what Mazzic bought her, and they were inexpensive and few over the years. She chose a simple pair of gold earrings with a gold choker necklace. She wished she had more jewelry, but it was an extravagance she couldn't splurge on. The money had to go to Emberlene. Now she wasn't part of taking care of her people anymore and the thought sent a sharp pang of regret through her. She'd find another way to help them or convince her family to leave, were her thoughts as she crossed a skywalk to the palace and down twenty flights to the massive lobby.

Beings of all species were moving in every direction like the hub of a spaceport station. She spotted Mirax Horn looking around like herself and made for her. She bet Mirax was part of the group. She'd known Mirax for years as Mazzic often stopped on the _Errant Venture. _Mirax was one of the few real friends she had. Another woman she didn't know, but looked vaguely familiar, was with her.

"Shada," Mirax waved her over. "I think we're a little early. Shada, do you know Shirlee Faughn?" She motioned towards a slender woman with short black hair and equally dark eyes.

The two women sized each other up, "We were at Bilbringi engagement together, but didn't personally meet. Were you at Trogan?" she asked Shirlee.

"I was with Gillespee back then and he had me watching the Imperial base."

"I read about you being captain of the _Starry Ice,_" Shada didn't want the other woman to know she read the complete dossier that Karrde provided on all of his lieutenants.

"You have me at a disadvantage. I got a message two days ago from Karrde telling me to bring the _Starry Ice_ here and meet him. Dankin told me he was meeting with the President, something about working a deal for information brokering rights."

Shada nodded, "He's with Gavrisom right now. He didn't mention me to you did he, or Dankin didn't either?"

"No, but Dankin had a woman with him and wasn't interested in talking so kept it very neutral and short, and Karrde's not answering his comlink."

Shada exchanged a glance with Mirax and replied, "You'll find out soon enough, Mara is getting married to Luke Skywalker."

"Why am I not surprised," Shirlee sarcastically broke in. "Odonnl kept telling me it was going to happen. I thought she was smarter than that."

"I think they're a good match," Shada countered.

"I think they'll kill each other," Shirlee responded.

"Also, I've been tapped to take Mara's place," she carefully watched Shirlee's face.

Shirlee's eyes widened, "Does Karrde know?"

Mirax laughed, "He's the one who offered the position, so meet your new boss, Shirlee."

Once again the two women sized each other up. Shirlee smiled and spoke first, "You should know that Talon and I are very close, if you know what I mean."

Mirax looked surprised while Shada's expression didn't change. Shada chose to play dumb, "I was under the impression Talon," she purposely used his given name, "wasn't attached."

"We keep it very hush, hush. Talon doesn't like to appear to need anyone, but he's still a man, and by that I mean, it takes a special woman to take care of his needs."

Shada didn't understand why Talon would tell her he wasn't attached if he had someone on the side, even a clandestine affair. Then she realized, he wanted absolutely nobody knowing, but why did he kiss her then?" Once again she felt a flicker of confusion.

Shirlee saw a slight frown on Shada's face and continued with a sly smile, "If you need to know anything about Talon, you can always ask me. There's not much about him that I don't know."

Shada's heart sank and now she wasn't sure she wanted to become entangled in his organization. Before she could respond, Iella and Winter arrived together. Mirax introduced Shirlee to them so further discussion had to be shelved.

"I've invited Captain Faughn to join us," Mirax said when she finished the introductions. She absorbed what Shirlee told her and would be sure to put out feelers for its validity. She'd never heard a whisper of rumor involving Shirlee and Talon. Her father would know.

"More the merrier," Iella smiled and turned to Shada. "Shada, I heard about your encounter with the Noghri. Cakhmaim told the story to Han and Luke and they spread it all over. Ladies, we have our own bodyguard today."

"And I thought I was filling that role," Mara overheard as she and Leia joined them and Mara introduced Shirlee, "Shirlee Faughn, meet Princess Leia Organa Solo."

"Call me Leia," she shook the other woman's hand.

"And I'm Shirlee."

"Iella, thanks for rescuing me from my husband," Tendra Calrissian was last to join the group. "He won't leave until he hears if Talon got the contract, and you know Lando, he'll be angling for a cut of the action." She looked at the group, "Hi, Shirlee, did Aves make orbit yet?"

"I haven't heard. What do you know that I don't? Since landing, I'm learning all kinds of new information, like I'm getting a new boss," she switched from talking to Tendra to Mara, who nodded. "You're really marrying Skywalker?"

Mara shrugged, "Something I should have done a long time ago. Believe it or not, we're perfect for each other, like soul mates, Jedi style." She looked around, "Is everyone here?"

Iella did a head count, "We're ready."

"Hold on," Talon called as they moved towards the lifts.

Seven women turned at one to the sound of Talon's voice. He was weaving through the throng in their direction. He scanned the woman and let his eyes linger on Shada for a moment longer than the others, a fact not lost on Shirlee. Suddenly his head turned to her, "Faughn, I talked to Odonnl. He filled me in."

"That's good. Unless you need me, I've been invited to go shopping with these ladies."

"I heard there was a shopping trip in the works," he threw out a general smile.

"How?" Mara knew he was in that meeting all morning.

"Not telling, I have to keep my reputation as knowing more than anyone else," he grinned.

Winter, with her perfect memory ratted him out, "I talked to General Cracken and he told me he was meeting with you for a working lunch. I told him of our impending shopping trip."

"You wouldn't want to come work for me would you?" Talon moved closer to Shada while he spoke.

"And give up all this palace intrigue….never," she joked back.

"Before you go, I need to borrow Shada for a moment."

"Make it quick," Mara tossed out and watched as he took Shada by her arm and led her away from them and out of hearing range.

"Mara, you think Karrde is in over his head with this one?" Leia asked.

"It's a two way street. She's wants him as much as he wants her," Mara used the force, not to pry into their minds, but to feel the sexual currents emitting off their bodies, especially when they were in close proximity. It was something she and Luke learned how to suppress, especially in front of the Jedi children.

"Why did Karrde pick her to replace you?" Shirlee asked Mara. She was still smarting from the revelation. She'd worked hard for him for years and figured if Mara ever left, she was the one he'd pick to replace her. To bring in a stranger and promote her to the top wasn't his style. She wondered what Shada was blackmailing him with. She'd keep an eye on the woman.

Mara shrugged, "Ask him."

* * *

"I want to give you this," Talon held out a credit chip.

Shada took it and read the amount, "Ten thousand credits. I can't accept. I haven't done anything to earn a payday yet." She tried to hand it back.

His warm hand closed over hers, "It's a signing on bonus. You read my statements on payroll and what everyone makes. I pay well. How do I stack up to Mazzic?"

"You pay a third higher than him," she acknowledged. She didn't join him to give Mazzic's operation away, but to be fair to Talon, he rarely mentioned his rival.

* * *

Mirax couldn't resist a jab at Shirlee and leaned closer to her, "You and Karrde, huh? That's why he's holding someone else's hand."

"He's just trying to give her something that she's not smart enough to take from the looks of it. What does he see in her anyway," Shirlee made a general rhetorical statement.

"I was at a party with them last night and girl, he's never looked at you like that. You and him, in your dreams." Mirax ended with a soft burst of scornful laughter.

"I can make him mine anytime I want. I've been around him long enough to know what he likes," Shirlee defended her earlier statement.

"How much you want to bet?" Mirax was watching the two in front of her and the look in Talon's eyes he didn't know he was telegraphing.

Mara leaned in, "What are you two betting on?"

"Shirlee thinks Karrde is just waiting for her."

Mara choked on her laughter, "You got to be kidding, Shirlee. He doesn't do employees and I was higher up on his list of possible conquests than you. In fact, I probably still am, fiancé and all."

"We need a bet on how long it take Karrde and Shada to make it from the hand holding stage to the bedroom," Mirax was already figuring how long it would take them.

"Now that's a bet I'll take," Mara held out her hand for a shake.

The others gathered around and soon amounts and times were written on a holopad that Mirax always carried with her. Surreptitious glances were thrown in Talon and Shada's direction as calculated guesses were thrown out.

"Are they even aware they are holding hands?" Winter asked to nobody specifically.

* * *

Talon kept his large hand over Shada's slight one, with the chip pressing into her palm, "Did Mazzic ever give you a bonus for anything you did for him?"

"I'm not here to talk about Mazzic, Talon. I have some credits, enough to buy a trinket or two."

He thought for a moment on how to get her to accept his gift. His comlink chimed and he looked at the message, "I have to get back, break's over. For me, take the chip for me and I want to see something outlandish you've bought tonight, okay?"

"I don't feel right about using your money. It makes me feel….well, kept. I've always earned my keep."

"And you don't think you'll earn this. I assure you, you will."

"I don't know what to spend that amount on," she finally confessed.

He clamped his lips together and ran his free hand over his facial hair, an unconscious habit he had, "Tomorrow, if I'm not tied up in meetings, we'll take this kriffen chip and spend all of it on you. Do we have a date?" He challenged.

She looked down at their entwined hands and suddenly the warmth of his body made her shiver as his touching her caused a very feminine reaction and she remembered Shirlee, "It wouldn't be proper of me to spend the day with you, what with your girlfriend here. You'll want to spend time with her," she looked into his startled blue eyes.

"You went out and got me a girlfriend and didn't bring her right away to me for my approval?"

His teasing drew a frown from her, "No, but I just met Shirlee Faughn and she informed me, you and her…." she trailed off as he started laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me. The only way I'd get that type of close to her is with a star system between us. Anything she may have told you is wishful thinking on her part. Besides she is involved with no less than three of my people on a non-committal basis."

"She sure wanted me to think you two were an item."

He smiled down at her, "I don't have a relationship with a woman going on at the moment."

"Well then, I accept your gift as long as you promise to be with me when its spent, and I want to repay Shirlee," she reached up and slipped a hand behind his neck under his hair and pulled his head down. She gave him a slow kiss which he responded to immediately by slipping his free hand around her lower back and pulling her close to him. She broke off with a wide grin. "I'll see you tonight." She turned and walked back to the group who weren't even pretending not to gawk.

Mara was watching Karrde who let out a feral grin and hurried off.

"Wow, no wonder Karrde made you his new second," Mirax teased. "What did he give you for that reaction?"

Shada held up the small, gold chip in her hand, "I was just thanking him for his generous present." She showed the amount. "My first paychip."

"What did you have to do to earn that much?" Shirlee's jealously was simmering to the surface. Karrde nor Gillespee ever gave her such presents.

"I made him a very wealthy man." She was referring to the disk she chose from Car'das, but they didn't need that tidbit of information. She looked smuggly at Shirlee, "He also informed me you two were only platonic friends."

"I can have him any time I want," with a huff, Shirlee led the way to the lifts.

Mara chose a human only center that specialized in high end merchandise. Tendra commented she shopped there whenever on Coruscant and it was the place to be for must have purchases.

"I buy my clothing here, mostly tailored these days due to my position," Leia admitted, not pretentious, just stating a fact. She pointed out a jewelry retailer, "I send Han for all my accessory needs. He actually has good taste."

"Lando bought my wedding ring from _Roxayals,_" which was the prominent name above the exclusive shop they were discussing. Inside were a few human women adorned with obscenely expensive clothing. Tendra was dressed the richest of the group, but still she toned it down for the day.

Shada paused at a necklace of blue safferite, a rare gem mined in asteroids in the Outer Rim. There was a matching arm band and earrings. Talon did want her to buy something ostentatious for him to see. She looked at the price, two thousand credits. She blanched at spending so much, but the piece was absolutely gorgeous and more expensive than anything Mazzic ever bestowed upon her, even when she had to dress for an expensive function.

She started to walk away when Mara murmured in her ear, "Karrde would approve if you used some of the funds for that. It's only going to increase in value."

The others gathered around to see what caught Shada's attention.

"If you don't buy it, I will," Tendra threatened. "That is the most beautiful piece I've ever seen. If Lando saw it, it'd be mine by now. He loves to adorn me with expensive baubles."

The grandee of the store emerged when he saw a possible customer. He recognized Leia and Tendra from their patronage and greeted them warmly. "That exquisite piece arrived last week from the Vergesso Asteroid System and we only got it on display an hour ago."

Mirax stayed quiet, but it came in on the _Pulsar Skate_ when she arrived with a load of exotic items. She met with the original jeweler and personally chose a hundred pieces for this store. She had her assistant deliver the goods that were pre-negotiated over the holovid. Now she felt bad for the markup that Shada would have to pay, but when she saw the necklace, she had to have it and negotiated a hard bargain, making five hundred credits on that item alone. She tried to remember if that vendor produced other items of that quality and knew this was among the finest that came out of the asteroid belt. "He's right, Shada. This piece is underpriced for the quality." She knew it should have gone for five thousand credits, but an ill-timed pirate raid caused the manufacture to take a small offer or risk losing his stock for nothing. She was surprised this store didn't pick up on the true value. _'Maybe because I offered it for such a low price,' _she surmised to herself.

"I'll take it," Shada didn't want to wait or she knew she'd change her mind.

Nobody voiced doubts and almost everyone showed approval.

"Now that's the way to spend Karrde's money," Mara approved.

Shirlee, alone, remained quiet.

"I think I'd like to wear them," Shada wanted to see them on. Quickly, she shed her now tawdry looking jewelry next to this. She looked in the mirror and felt like a queen.

The rest of the day was fun with everyone keeping the reporters at bay, as they found where Mara was hiding. The evening holonews showed the women around Mara.

* * *

Talon was watching the holonews in a place called _Iniquities Den_ with drink and food to celebrate President Gavrisom agreeing to his terms. He was quite surprised that the Empire seemed more willing to trust him as they gave him their contact department directly under Pellaeon, wanting only to know how often transmissions were to be made. Whereas, based on the fact he'd been interrogated all afternoon by Arien Cracken and Carlist Rieekan, he got the impression the New Republic would never trust him.

He was sitting with Dankin and Odonnl as they dug into a large platter of Borleias shell food, one of the very few recourses found on the planet. Dankin hadn't left the tapcaf all day because it hosted a brothel and suggested the place to Karrde when he contacted him.

He called Shada on his comlink and told her where he was and invited her to join them.

"I thought this was a boy's night out," Odonnl complained. "Now we're having a female crewmember scrutinizing our every move. Why didn't you just invite my mother," he snarled at Karrde.

"Next time I will," Talon smiled at him. "Do you even know Shada?"

"When Aves called me with the good news, he filled me in on who she is. She bumped up the ladder pretty fast, Boss. The only question everyone has, is can we trust her?"

Talon looked at Dankin, "Do you trust her, Dankin?"

"I don't think she betrays her mates. I ran into one of Mazzic's people, did I tell you?"

Talon shook his head.

"I told him Shada was with us now and he told me she was good at her job and Mazzic missed her by his side. He was taking the news back to Mazzic."

Talon stroked his mustache and nodded. So Mazzic would find out sooner than later. His face brightened as he spotted Shada standing in the doorway. She spotted them and hurried over.

"My dear, how was your day?" Talon's eyes took in the new accents and he motioned her to sit by him.

"I got to know the people we're going to be interacting with better," the waiter droid put a plate in front of her and she reached for the nearest platter.

"You were supposed to have fun, not work," he chastised and turned her to face him with a hand on her shoulder. "Let me see what I bought you."

She pulled the loose collar of her tunic open and he looked. She pulled her sleeve up to reveal a matching armband that wound down her forearm to her wrist. He pushed her hair back and looked at the matching earrings.

"I used two thousand credits, but Mirax told me she had this set appraised for five. Seems like she made the delivery for this item. She got a good deal and passed it onto _Roxayals, _and they forgot to have it appraised by their own people before putting it on display. After I had paid and was wearing the goods, Mirax told them and they were sick that they lost three thousand credits. But if it'd been that expensive, I wouldn't have bought them."

Talon turned back to his food, "And I'd have found out and bought them for you anyway. I have money to make my newest associate the envy of the smugglers guild. Tomorrow, we'll see what you wanted and didn't buy."

As she ate, Shada looked around at the near naked women approaching men and inviting them to private parties. As soon as the meal ended and table cleared, two women approached Dankin and Odonnl. They excused themselves and followed their companions.

"We won't see them again tonight," Karrde commented.

"Were you planning on staying?" she hoped he'd say no.

She no sooner spoke when a beautiful woman approached his table wearing a string bikini bottom and nothing on top. Her long black hair covered her breasts. She placed a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

"My name is Cylon. I choose the men I want and am not on the roster of available women. I like what I see, do you?"

"Very much," he looked her up and down with a mysterious smile, "I am occupied as you can see."

"Men do not come to this place with their paramours or wives. She is probably just your employee," she moved a lock of hair off one side of her breast.

Talon looked sideways at Shada then refocused his gaze on the woman.

"I get it; this is where I gracefully leave so you can get on with your evening." She was proud that her voice didn't break like her heart.


	5. Opening Up

Shada was hit with an abrupt Coruscant rainstorm the moment she stepped out of the _Iniquities Den. _She took no notice as she chose a direction at random, letting the water soak through her clothes into her skin. She gave him the space of a few seconds to make his choice. He just sat, looking up at that whore, his head turned away from her. She moved so silently, she knew he didn't hear her leave. So that was it then, her brief flirtation with the boss was over. If she didn't need the money so badly, she'd pack her meager belongings and take the next transport to the Outer Rim and start over.

She was deep in the sub-terrain regions in another sector of Coruscant many klicks from the _Republic. _She'd arrived by taxi and figured she'd get a ride to the hotel with Karrde. She needed to get topside so she could call for an airspeeder. Rounding a corner she almost litterly bumped into a gang of thugs that plagued the underground regions. Doing a quick count, she made out six of various species, no two the same.

"Lady," a Gotal spoke in basic. He got a glimpse of her necklace, "I will take your jewelry and credit chips. Resist and I will let my friends play with you."

"Leave now and I'll let you live. Resist and you'll be first to die," she mentally lined her targets up, sorted by how fast they moved. The Gotal wasn't fast, but he appeared to be their leader.

"The puny human has spirit," he took one step and screamed once as a zenji needle pierced his eyeball. In the space of a second he received a mortal wound. Two more deadly throws took a fast Chadra-Fan and a rare female Falleen, each dying with a needle to the brain through the eye. She moved with lightning speed into the attackers and with a swift kick broke the ribs of a human male. He screamed and grabbed his side as he sank against the building, cursing her as he slid to his knees. The other two were slower to decide to fight and one; a Weequay broke and ran leaving her to fight the lone survivor, an aggressive male Rodian.

"You're all alone. Leave and live," she offered.

He pulled a blaster. It wasn't aimed before his wrist was shattered with her booted foot. The blaster ricocheted off the wall and directly at her. She reached out and snagged it. The setting was on kill so she lowered it to stun and calmly shot the Rodian. She spared a glance at the human and saw he was no more than a boy, maybe sixteen. "You need a better class of friends." She started to walk away.

"I just joined up with them. When you're hungry, you'll do anything for food, but what would a lady like you know about that," he started to curse her, but it came out as a moan.

She leaned over the dead, retrieving her needles, which she cleaned off with their clothing before slipping them once again beneath her belt. The cold night air was registering and she started to shiver and noticed the kid wasn't in much better shape. "Do you have family?"

"No, they died on Tanaab when a plague hit three years ago. I lost my entire family to it. I was going to be sold as a slave to the Hutts for stealing after living on the streets for a year. There was a freighter offloading so I slipped my shackles and stowed away. When it landed next, I got off and here I am. I don't want to be sold as a slave so've been living underground for the last two years. Because of my youthful looks, the gang that took me in used me for pickpocketing and scamming humans."

"Crap, just what I don't need. Come on, I can't leave you to rot." She helped him stand semi-upright as a light from an airspeeder suddenly illuminated the spot. "Kriff, I don't need trouble any more than you do."

Soon a single man was silhouetted in the light. He approached with his blaster in hand and looked at the scene, his cape fluttering in the draft the hovering airspeeder made. "If you waited for another minute, I'd have offered a lift to the hotel," Talon took her wet, shivering state in and doffed his cape. He pulled her away from the kid and wrapped the cloak around her shivering body.

"I thought you were in for the night," she stammered through chattering teeth.

"I declined the lady's invitation, turned around and you were gone. Cylon was quick to point out what she had to offer, an invitation I usually don't refuse. You're ruining me, Shada D'ukal."

She found herself smiling, "How so?"

"This is one of the reasons," he gestured with a broad sweep of his hand. "I don't personally know any female outside of H'sishi who can do this, who works for me. I find myself wondering if you're so good at everything I've seen you do so far, what I might be missing."

"And you want to know things even Mazzic wasn't privy to," she was beginning to warm up a little, wrapped in the cloak still warm from his body.

"I'm glad to hear that," he spoke in a low tone. With a quick check to see she wasn't hurt, he finally looked at the kid. "Were you picking him up for the night?"

"Well, he did want to play with me." She looked at the boy, "You still want to play with me?"

He shook his head and kept his scared eyes trained on the tall man who was drilling daggers at him.

"What's your name?" Shada asked.

"Bot…Bot Ckrev"

"We need to leave before security shows up and I have to spend half the night answering questions," Shada told Karrde. "And, Bot, here needs a dip in the bacta tank. Can you take us to the _Karrde?"_

He looked down at her, "I'll take him to the _Karrde, _but you and I need to talk." He helped load Bot into the backseat and turned the heat up. Soon he was in the hoverlane and away from the dead bodies. He reached for his comlink and called H'sishi. She was waiting when they arrived.

"Don't leave the little thief alone," was his instruction. The kid was scheduled to spend the night in bacta.

"This one will watch the young human. What is to be done with him when he wakes?"

"Borrow some clothes from Chal's closet and put everything he has on in the waste disposal. I need someone for manual labor and he just volunteered to work for me. Have Dankin come by and get him in the morning for a debriefing on our way of doing things."

He escorted Shada off the _Wild Karrde_ and they walked to the _Republic _nearby. She was still wrapped in his cloak which hung near her feet. When they reached her room he took his cloak back, "Go, take a hot shower and come to my room." Without waiting for her to acknowledge him, he walked down the hall five doors, pushed a code and entered the master suit on that floor.

Warmed from her shower, Shada looked in her closet, _'What does he want?' _she reflected although part of her was sure she knew. With her black hair left flowing about her shoulders, she pulled a sleeveless white top that was cut just above her belt line showing just a hint of belly skin. On the bottom, over her panties, she pulled matching pants, not skin tight, but loose fitting and comfortable and low cut. She reapplied the necklace, arm bracelet and earrings. The blue was stark against the white cloth. After a light coat of makeup she looked at her feet and decided to forgo shoes and padded barefoot to his door and rang the chime.

He answered and she immediately saw he had changed from his formal clothes to match her own. He was wearing a sleeveless top and pants cut much the same as hers. He, however, had a pair of slippers on. After letting her in, he went to the sidebar, "What can I get you? I'm having brandy."

"Brandy's fine," she looked around his larger room and saw another door that probably led to a bedroom.

"Come here," he sat her glass on a low table where his holopad was plugged into the table and a large screen was popped up. He sat on the white sofa and patted a spot beside himself.

She sat down and looked at the screen and saw names of businesses and aliases.

"This is the part of the business you haven't seen yet," he pointed with his glass.

"I have businesses that own businesses, up to four layers deep. None has ever been tracked back to me. I have my fingers in a lot more than you know about, for instance…." he spent the next hour showing her his corporations, legit and dummy, which he ran and Mara's portion and her business that was separate, but symbiotic with his. "Now this," he added an overlay, "is the areas Car'das gave to me." It showed a greatly expanded area. "With Mara leaving, we need to redistribute the areas and I'm buying what's left of her business outright, unless you want to take it for your own, but we'll discuss that later."

"I'm familiar with the Kastolar System all the way to Corporate Sector," Shada sipped her brandy. Her feet were kicked up on one side of the screen and Karrde's on the other.

"In that case, I want you to take the opposite side. My reach is the entire galaxy in one form or another. My partner has to be as familiar with it as me."

"I thought I worked for you."

He smiled at her, "I am altering our agreement. What I've got here is too big for one person."

"Have you thought about children to take over some day?" She glanced at his face.

"Honestly, no."

"Why not? I saw you with the Antilles baby. You'd make a great father."

"It's not so much the baby. I haven't found a woman I wanted to be the mother."

"I see," she spoke softly and looked down. "Maybe you're setting your sights too high."

"When I was a young smuggler and had just been taken in by Car'das, I saw something that made me vow to never take a wife. Car'das had fallen in love with one of his employees. She was a beautiful woman. She got in close and learned several secrets and then sold them to the highest bidder. She wasn't so pretty when Car'das got through with her. He put a mark on her head and after a few months a bounty hunter came to collect. The proof was her head. I remember her being so nice to me and I was in love with her myself as only a kid can be." It was a slight lie, but the only story he was prepared to offer at this time.

"And you decided all women were like her?" Shada was starting to feel sorry for him, letting one bad experience taint his view.

"Several years later when I was in charge, one of my employees, another knockout, reinforced the lesson."

"Were you involved with her?" Shada was surprised he was opening up to her. She knew he had a reputation of being calculating and mercenary. Even Mazzic told her once he was the craftiest man he'd ever done business with.

"No, not me, my second, Quelev Tapper. He fell for her hard. He never really got over it when I put a contract on her."

"What did she do to you?" Shada put her hand on his thigh. Up to that point, they'd carefully avoided physical contact.

Lost in his memories, he didn't seem to notice, "Her name was Melina Carniss and she was a spy for Ysanne Isard while working for me. I wanted to kill her on the spot, but Booster talked me out of it and we used her to feed misinformation to the Imperials. Booster didn't want her killed at all, but I'm a lot colder bastard than he'll ever be."

"I don't believe that for one moment. If it had happened to Booster, he'd have snapped her neck immediately. You're too hard on yourself. Are those the only reasons a relationship is out for you?" She was aware her hand was still on his thigh, so with a pat she took it back.

"That and I'm not exactly in a long lived profession," he felt a cool spot where her hand had been so warm. "In a way, Shada, we're alike. I don't have a family anymore either. I'll never tell anyone, even you, where I'm from, but I've been alone for a long time. I've erected walls and an empire in the process. I don't have anyone to leave it to, although I thought Mara was that person. She hadn't worked for me for very long when Luke Skywalker crossed our path. She tried to fight it and him. She was convinced she had to hate and kill Skywalker. When the voices in her head stopped she was drawn to him in their Jedi way. And I admit to perpetuating the crossing of their paths whenever I could. If I knew he'd be in an area, I'd send her to that region and they'd invariabley find each other. She fought it for years, but their engagement was no surprise to me, just the timing."

"And now your protégé is leaving and you're looking for a replacement."

"I'm looking for more than an employee. I want a true partner in my business, someone to share my dreams and work for the love of the project, not just the credits they'll earn."

"And you've chosen me," she wisely stated and looked directly into his blue eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, he nodded, "You're looking for something to believe in and I'm looking for someone to believe in. I think a partnership like that has potential."

She looked down, knowing her next words would probably burst his bubble and end her employment. "What about relationships? I obviously interrupted what would have been an enjoyable evening for you."

"What do you want from a relationship, Shada?" He didn't answer and turned the questioning on her.

"Now that I'm free from my obligations to Emberlene, I'm seriously considering marriage and children before I get much older," she let her gaze meet his again. He was a closed book. She didn't know if her answer was one he wanted to hear.

"What was your childhood like?" He asked gently.

She knew she wouldn't get an answer to her first question and didn't know where he was going so replied, "Rough. There was never enough food. We wore clothes until they were rags. Schooling was adequate, because it took our minds off being hungry. Medicine was scarce and people died with treatable conditions. My father died when I was young. I barely remember him. My mother worked until she was prematurely old and she died two years ago. I wasn't allowed to attend her funeral. I have a brother I haven't seen since he was seven. He is two years younger than me. I was raised by uncles. I loved them and they me. We didn't have much but lots of love. I enrolled and was accepted into the Shadow Guard Academy when I was eleven. For the first time food wasn't rationed. We trained hard, but the reward that was drummed into us was our duty to save the people of Emberlene with our sacrifice. Thanks to Car'das, now I know I've been living a lie."

"Do you ever want to find out who destroyed your planet?" This time his large hand covered her nearest thigh and he gave a comforting squeeze.

"Not so much after learning the atrocities were started by Emberlene. Both sides were wrong. All I can do is have children, not living on Emberlene, to prove my existence wasn't in vain."

"Is this part of your new beginning?"

"It is. That's why you might want to reconsider me for the position. I want a career and family all rolled in one, like Iella Antilles has or Mirax Horn. They do both."

"Shada, I'm turning my organization straight for you just so you don't have to associate with a smuggler. I'm severing my illegal contacts and they'll be picked up by Mazzic and Billey's group and others, but I'm done." He pointed to the screen, patiently waiting to be noticed, "Don't you think there is enough honest work we could be doing," he stated flately.

"You still want me?"

"We'll work on the kid issue, I can do that," he gave her leg another squeeze and kept his hand in place.

"That's only part of the equation. I want a husband, you know someone to sleep with at night."

His blue eyes twinkled, "Can we work on the kids before the husband bit?"

"Look, Talon, I won't deny I find you attractive and although you go to great lengths to hide it, you're a respectable man. It won't work, me being married to someone else and wanting you." There she said it. _'Now is where he tells me to leave,'_ she reasoned.

"That's a relief, I want you too," he chuckled.

She looked at him and he was grinning, "Don't laugh at me or I'm leaving." She made to get up and he pulled her back down. This time he had an arm around her shoulders holding her in place. "You asked about ruining my evening. I may have ruined yours with boring work, but as for me, I haven't enjoyed myself in…." he started to say years, "ever," he finished. "Do you realize, you're the first person I've sat on a couch with like this since I was a teenager. And I've never disclosed this much of my operation to anyone. Mara only got it in chunks and she may not know everything. If you're wondering about sex, I'm willing to break my hard and fast rules about non-fraternizing."

"Talon, have you ever asked a woman out on a date?" Shada was pulled close to him and had to crank her head up to look in his face.

"I've had plenty of women for companionship and some I had dinner with before," he replied.

"I'm not talking about those you pay. Have you ever met a woman and dated her?"

"When I was a kid, you know, before I became a smuggler. I was normal once and had dates and a girlfriend in school, why?"

"Because, if you ever talk to me about sex as if negotiating a contract, I'll hurt you….badly."

"I'm sorry. How should I talk to you about it."

"I asked you a question that you avoided and that's a good place to start. Now, I interrupted someone coming on to you at _Iniquities Den_."

He removed his arm from her shoulders and took her hand, "You didn't have as much to do with my decision…oh that didn't come out right. I would have turned her down because of Car'das and what he taught me. I've changed, like he did when he encountered the Aing-Tii and was never the same. Maybe a little of our time with them rubbed off on me also. Now, I want something more. The future, always in motion," he grinned down at her, "Luke, as you will learn, always says that. He claims Yoda used that line on him. I don't think it was an accident, you and me coming together at Solo's three weeks ago. Maybe the force is rubbing off on me, but our paths converged at a time in our lives that any other time would have produced a different result. Are you following?"

"You're getting a little philosophical on me, but yes, and I agree. So where does that leave our personal relationship?" She wanted that question answered and straight this time. She was beginning to think pulling his teeth would be easier than a commitment from him.

"Ms. D'ukal, would you honor me with the pleasure of your company tomorrow, complete with a day of shopping and supper?"

"Mr. Karrde, I accept," she smiled as he brought her hand to his lips and caressed the back with his whiskers and lips. "It's late, I should go."

This time he stood and helped her up, "Shada, I won't pressure you and if you don't want to, just say so. You don't have to go. I want to make both worlds work and don't know how. I'm not experienced in personal relationships."

Her hands automatically rested on his chest, "And I am? Here we are, two people who should be old and experienced in these matters are fumbling about like teenagers. You know what I want. What do you want in a relationship?"

His hand automatically stroked his facial hairs as he tried and failed not to smile, "I left her at the _Iniqu_… ow," he laughed as she lightly punched his stomach. He sobered, "Someone to love who won't betray me, an equal."

"I would rather find out now, before we have too much invested if we can function as partners during the day and lovers at night," she slipped her arms around his neck and moved in for a kiss.

He stopped an inch from her mouth, "If I kiss you, you're not leaving."

"You talk too much."

A chiming woke him. He reached for his comlink, "Karrde," he growled. "Krif," he muttered as the sound persisted. Someone was at his door. He slipped as smoothly as he could from the bed. Shada didn't stir, but would if that blasted racket didn't stop, as he knew her to be a light sleeper from the time on the _Wild Karrde_. He threw his robe on and looked for his slippers. He couldn't see them where he usually neatly set them by his bed. He stomped to the door and threw it open. Two beasts jumped on him. His irritation forgotten, he hugged each vornskr, Drang and Sturm. Aves stood in the doorway grinning. "Down, boys," he watched as each animal settled down and started exploring the room, sniffing at the new smell of other people since their last visit. Drang pulled an item off the couch and took it to Talon, who was talking to Aves.

Aves looked down and burst out laughing.

Talon saw what was in Drang's mouth, "Kriff, give me that." The vornskr obeyed immediately, but the damage was done.

"I'm interrupting something you haven't had in years," Aves cracked up again. "You usually don't bring them to your room. What's different with this one?"

Talon was still holding Shada's bra and rolled it into a tight ball in his fist. "You found out my secret, I'm a cross dresser."

"I bet it belongs to the woman wearing your shirt that looks so much better on her than you," Aves pushed by Talon who quickly shut the door behind him.

"Shada, good to see you again," Aves didn't show the slightest bit embarrassed that he caught them this way. In fact, he was enjoying the situation immensely.

"Aves," she greeted and her eyes were drawn to the vornskr. "What in the name of the dark Jedi are those?"

Talon gathered her clothes up that was left on the couch and spotted his slippers and slipped them on his feet before the boys chewed them up. He took his and her clothes to her and checked to make sure his shirt covered her adequately. It came to her mid-thighs, but the opening ended low enough to leave her cleavage showing. Her hair was slightly mussed and he thought she never looked so beautiful.

Aves answered, "Karrde's pet vornskr. He didn't tell you about them?"

"We have a lot to learn about each other."

He grinned again, "Nothing like getting a head start in certain areas."

"Aves was just leaving, and you're not to say a word," Talon threatened him.

"I'm just glad you're still human, Karrde. I was getting worried." He turned back to Shada, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"You'll have years for that, now get out," Talon marched to the door and hit the open button.

With a wink to Shada, Aves left.


	6. First Date

"I'm sorry," Talon looked down at Shada as they rode the lift four hundred flights up to the restaurant at the top of a skyscraper in the palace complex.

"I understand," she smiled up at him suppressing her disappointment.

After Aves left the night before they returned to bed, and abandoned sleeping in favor of making love for another hour and again in the refresher's shower. He ordered breakfast in and then they took Drang and Sturm for a long walk in the hotel's pet area, which was a treed park with thousands of flower species and an equal amount of shrubs. It covered the entire top of the hotel and droids constantly searched for animal waste and kept the park manicured. She refused to go until she returned to her room and changed into her jumpsuit and applied weapons.

They were in a shop off the main promenade called _Seductive Lingerie _when his comlink buzzed.

"Karrde."

"Talon," the unmistakable voice of Leia Organa Solo filled the small space. He looked around and turned the volume down on the off chance a passerby might recognize who was on the other end. "Han and I are meeting friends at the _Top Of Coruscant _for supper. I want you to come if you are available."

He looked at Shada, "Hold on, Leia," he lowered his comlink, "We're invited to join the Solo's and friends for supper, want to go?" he left it up to her. It was her day after all and he did promise her supper. Besides, he wanted a repeat of the previous night and discovered he liked waking up next to her. Normally, he left the woman's side after satiating his lust and never invited them to his domain.

Although disappointed, she knew he cultivated contacts and reinforced friendships through these types of gatherings, and these people were extremely powerful, "I understand if you have to work."

"We don't have to join them," Talon stepped close and spoke softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it might be useful," she countered.

He gave her a calculating look and put the comlink back towards his mouth, "Leia, I'm sorry for the wait. Shada and I accept," he let her know he'd be bringing his new second with that statement. Leia expressed her delight that he was bringing her and gave the time before signing off.

If Shada was surprised he included her, she didn't let it show and they continued shopping for her a new wardrobe. Talon pointed out many functions he expected her to attend, starting with the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty. He helped her choose a pale blue shimmering gown that offset her jewelry gorgeously. While she tried the dress on, he sat in the élite boutique working on his pocket datapad. He looked up and she was standing in front of him, blue folds of her skirt bifurcated up one leg to her hip and the slit in the cleavage with a form fitting bodice made him uncertain where to focus his eyes first, so he started at the top and worked down, then back up.

"Nice little garment to go with the jewelry," he smiled at the clerk. "We'll take it and the other three she tried on."

"That took a chunk out of the credit chip," Shada commented and went to change. He made arrangements for everything purchased to be delivered to her room. Tonight she was wearing a simple dress of white and her ever present blue jewelry. She changed her boots for a pair of white heels that she'd bought that day also, along with what appeared to her an entire wardrobe. Now instead of packing her belongings in two satchels, she had over half a dozen.

They entered the dim opulent room that was slowly spinning at the top of the skyscraper that overlooked the skyline of Coruscant on the tallest building in that region. "Your cloaks, please," a droid memorized the capes and their owners. A human maître d escorted them to a large round table where three couples were already seated.

Lando stood and pulled a chair for Shada, but not before kissing the back of her fingers. He seated her beside his wife and sat on her other side next to Talon, leaving the women to talk.

"I saw that dress yesterday," Tendra appreciated how it looked on Shada. "Unfortunately, with my coloring, I can't wear white very well." Tendra's pale skin and light hair begged for a darker color. Shada found herself telling Tendra and Leia, who moved to sit on her other side about her purchases. Since they'd been with her the day before, they remembered most of the items she mentioned buying. What she didn't divulge was the lingerie store that got a small chunk of the credit chip. Talon kept finding things he wanted her to wear in private for him. Having a wealthy man who obviously desired to lavish clothing and jewels on her was new.

She found out it was new to him also, for he said. "As you'll find you, I'm not an ostentatious man. I prefer to blend in and don't wear flashy clothing. My homes are nice and expensively furnished. I like to live in comfort. This chip is a pittance of what I have to throw around. I don't want you to ever feel badly for accepting what I want to give you, and I want you to know that you're the first woman to be the recipient like this." He ended his pithy speech with a rare public kiss.

She felt beautiful tonight and once again regretted sharing their special day for a brief moment. She saw Mara and Luke approach and were greeted with good natured kidding for being late. Luke blushed and Mara smirked. They sat by Wedge and Iella and soon Mara was absorbed in talking to Iella while Luke found himself by Talon on Mara's other side.

Talon asked if Booster were joining them.

"He left today with the _Pulsar Skate_ in the hold," Lando filled him in. "Bel Iblis told him to get that ship to the Bilbringi ship yards and get those guns removed or risk losing the destroyer."

"I sent him to Yavin with supplies and to take some Jedi home on the way," Luke added.

"Speaking of leaving, I'm taking the _Falcon_ to Kashyyyk tomorrow to get Chewie and the kids," Han announced.

"I want to propose a toast," Lando stood when wine had been poured by two human waiters. "We have so many changes; it's hard to know where to begin. First, I want to welcome Shada to our version of a family."

"Here, here," Han echoed, and others joined in.

Shada wasn't used to such attention, looked beyond Lando and caught a genuine smile and nod from Talon. She suspected he was closer to these people than he ever broadcasted.

"Luke and Mara, bout time, buddy. You were with me when I found Tendra, my true love. Mara, what does he have that I didn't?" he joked.

"Bigger lightsaber," Mara spoke candidly and smirked at Lando.

Those at the table laughed and Lando gave Luke a mock salute. "And last, Talon Karrde, a masterful performance getting the contract to provide information to both sides," he raised it glass as did everyone else.

The food was excellent, but Talon and Shada missed their newfound connection and having Lando between them was trying on them both, but gave a good cover that she was just his employee.

"Talon," Leia caught his attention.

"Princess?" he teasingly used her title.

"Are you going to be around for a few more days?"

"I was planning on catching up on my organization while I've been gone, and here's as good as place as any."

"I have to be in the meetings with the Empire over holonet for the next several days as the treaty is hammered out. We're hashing out the details of the cease fire. Pellaeon and I worked out a rough copy and I'll give you a heads up that both sides are taking a tough stance against smugglers."

"Good time for me to go straight then," he replied.

"Lando, you be careful too," Leia warned.

"What? Me? I'm an honest businessman," Lando protested with a hand to his chest while laughter was heard.

Leia rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Talon, "I'll make sure you have a copy of the progress, but like most of our business dealings, it never existed."

"Thank you," Talon replied graciously.

Leia turned to Shada, "Shada, will you be involved in the information part of the business or trade end, like Mara does now?"

"I don't mean to answer for Shada, but she'll be involved intimately with both parts of my organization and is replacing Mara," Talon interjected.

They kept space between them for the walk back to their hotel. The entire complex surrounding the palace was dedicated to luxury and catered to senators and dignitaries from across the galaxy, with the _Republic _within walking distance to the most important areas. The group started splitting off, starting with the Antilles to a parking garage, then Luke and Mara went with the Solo's, leaving the last two couples to enter the hotel together.

Before anyone knew to duck, Shada gave a massive shove into Talon who stumbled against Lando, who in turn knocked his wife down as he lost his footing. One blaster bolt made a hole in the permacrete wall and then, silence. Talon looked to the humanoid being and saw the attacker was dead, the bulb of a zenji needle sticking out of his left eye. A blaster fell from lifeless hands as Lando and Talon, now with blasters drawn surveyed the lobby. Patrons fled and hotel security was on scene almost immediately.

Karrde and Calrissian looked at the assassin and then each other. "Wonder who he was after?" Talon commented and watched Shada retrieve her needle and wipe it on the shirt of the deceased while Lando decided it was safe to help Tendra off the floor. Security dug through pockets until they found an ID tag.

"It says his name is G'rradd and he's obviously an Anomid," a security officer announced to the group gathered over the body.

Talon pulled his holopad from his cloak pocket and entered the name. "He's from Yablari originally, worked with two smugglers groups that no longer are organized, mainly because their bosses were sent to Kessel and died there. Current employment and whereabouts unknown. We know where he is, now why?" Talon looked at the items pulled from the pockets including a credit chip. He motioned for Lando to get the two officers attention. As soon as the officers looked at Lando who was demanding to know how an assassin got into the hotel, Talon pilfered the data chip, downloaded the contents and put it back. Shada and Tendra each took one of Lando's arms to give the male officers eye candy and they took the bait. Talon dropped the chip back into the pile and pretended to never have moved.

"One of us in this group was the target," Lando continued. "Captain Karrde has many of his crew staying here, along with my wife and self. I need to know what this hotel is doing to insure our safety."

Another human, an older, distinguished man approached, "Gentlebeings, I'm Barth Ofinal, the manager of the _Republic. _I assure you, I've just added extra security for your stay. I would have come sooner, but I was watching the security holos. I believe he was acting alone." He looked at Shada, "I have employment for you if you wish to stay on Coruscant."

"We get that everyplace we go. The last person to offer her a job was Admiral Pellaeon," Talon enjoyed the look of awe that crossed the man's face. "If you don't need us, we'll be in our rooms," he took Shada's elbow and motioned for the Calrissian's to go with him. He hummed softly until they were in his suit.

Lando grinned, "I see you still have Drang and Sturm. They won't hurt you," he told Tendra as the beasts checked her out. Shada let them smell her again. She knew they came with Karrde and would have to get used to them. In fact, she planned on becoming their second master, but hadn't told Talon yet. They talked about general topics while she did a security sweep and stated all was clear.

"Shada, you performed excellently," Talon complemented her. If they were alone, he'd take her in his arms and thank her properly. For now, he wanted their burgeoning relationship to stay private.

"I'll say," Lando added his endorsement. "I'm beginning to understand what Karrde sees in you," he looked at her with new eyes.

"I'm just glad you were with us, Shada," Tendra added her thanks.

"Well, Karrde." Shada decided this was the best time to call him on his mistryl comment of two days prior, when he reminded her she wasn't one any longer. "Do you want my Mistryl talents or not?" She was still smarting from his dismissal of her previous life.

They looked at each other steadily, brown versus blue eyes. "D'ukal, I will never turn help of that nature down. I'm training you to be my second. You being a natural born killer is a bonus I'll have to live with." He smiled across the room at her.

"What you saw downstairs, is what I bring to the table. Don't ever tell me I can't be who I intrinsically am."

Lando realized they were having a showdown of sorts and wondered what prompted it. He'd ask Mara if she knew.

"I accept your contribution and saving us from being shot. I don't want you hurt when you don't have to be unnecessarily. Tonight was necessary and I thank you." Talon ended the conversation by linking his holopad to a larger screen. A list of banking transfers appeared. Everyone found a seat while they examined G'rradd's records.

"Last night someone transferred twenty thousand credits into his account on Yablari." Talon spoke out loud. "We find out who paid him and I bet we can narrow down who the target is." He looked around the room, "At this point, I'm not ruling any of us out."

Lando looked at the next transactions, "He spent a lot of time at the _Dragonsnake_ and _Underbarn._

Talon split the screen and pulled information on the two establishments up. "The _Dragonsnake _is a place you'd patronize on a bad day, Calrissian."

"Only in my wild, unpredictable youth," Lando threw back and they read more information. "Only a hundred and eighty murders a year at the joint. They must be pretty respectable. Says sabbac games never end. Wonder if Han's been there," Lando mused.

"And the next one," Talon switched to the next place. "Hmmm, this is near your underground Dometown. How come you're not staying there instead of paying exorbitant prices here in the clouds?"

"I'm claustrophobic," Tendra answered. "Lando sold his home in the dome so we don't have a semi-permanent residence here any longer."

Talon pulled his comlink out and entered a code.

Soon a distracted answer was heard, "Karrde, are you on Coruscant?"

"I am. Where are you?"

"I'm at the palace. They gave me my own office."

"I need your services if you can come to the _Republic _hotel, room 1A, floor 145."

"Sure, I'll be right over," Ghent sounded distracted as he disconnected.

Talon shook his head and muttered, "I hope he remembers." He looked at the woman he wished he was in bed with right now, "Shada, do you know Ghent?"

"By reputation. I'm beginning to think the Mistryl was in error when they paired me with Mazzic."

"Don't be too hard on him. Mazzic is no slouch as a smuggler and worth watching. Why didn't the Mistryl ever put an operative in my organization?" Talon was aware Lando was absorbing every word.

"You keep most of your business hidden so the Mistryl thinks you're a small time player and missed the fact that you're the largest and most dangerous, or they would have."

"At least you would know if they try, wouldn't you?" Talon hoped Ghent arrived soon. He wanted to take that dress off her, not be stuck playing host.

"I will keep my eyes open. They won't try anything for a few years, but they are aware of you now and you'll be watched closely."

"We'll have to discuss this further." He looked at Lando and Tendra, "Forgive my manners; what can I get you to drink?"

"Nothing for me," Tendra spoke first.

"Lando?"

Lando had taken over the holopad and was scrolling down. "No thanks, Talon. Our boy's traveled this last year to at least Kuat. I recognize the tapcaf. Spent many forgettable hours in the joint myself."

The doorbell chimed and with relief, Talon opened the door expecting Ghent. Shirlee Faughn was on the other side. She looked past him and spotted Shada in a provocative dress sitting comfortably in a chair, one hand stroking Drang's head. She couldn't see the other guests.

"Faughn, what can I do for you?" Talon looked beyond her, hoping Ghent would hurry.

"I saw the mess downstairs when I came in and was told he took a shot at you. Just checking to see if you got hit."

"I'm fine."

"Are we still having a meeting of the in system lieutenant's tomorrow?" She looked at Shada again and the other woman smirked at her as their eyes met.

Talon sensed Faughn was distracted and looked to see what caught her attention. His breath caught in his throat. Shada was innocently petting his vornskr, her legs crossed and the dress, which was short, had ridden up her thigh. He turned back to his captain with a smile, "We'll have our meeting on schedule." Ghent took that moment to exit the lift, so Talon held the door for him.

"Hi, Faughn," he looked at Talon, "Karrde, can you believe I have to attend the signing. President Gavrisom told me personally that I can't get out of it," he scratched his short hair that was died brown. "I hope they don't care that my hair is going back to blue tomorrow and this is the last time I ever let them cut my hair."

Talon laughed and stepped aside so he could enter.

"Is this a private party?" Faughn desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"It is, goodnight," Karrde closed the door not caring how rude it sounded.

He found Ghent staring at Shada like it was the first time he'd ever seen a woman."

By the time he got across the room, Ghent was making his move, "I'm Zakarisz Ghent. Everyone calls me Ghent. If you're not….um, attached, I'd like to take you out."

Talon threw a glance to the Calrissian's, who were both smiling and listening.

Before Talon could come to her rescue, which he needn't, she smiled, "And if I'm attached?"

"Umm, Princess Leia didn't cover that," he sounded uncertain.

At that statement, Talon was less peeved than intrigued and joined the conversation, "And what does Princess Leia have to do with you hitting on women?" He distinctly heard a snort of laughter from Lando.

Now Ghent was out of his slicing element. He looked at Talon, "Princess Leia has been tutoring me on how to pursue women. She said if I see someone I would like to know better, I go up to the person and ask her out, or something like that."

"Shouldn't you find out before the date if the woman might have a husband or be involved?"

"Actually, she told me to splice into the person's information and find that out, in my case. She said I was hopeless at verbal information gathering." He looked back to a highly amused Shada, "I didn't get your name so I could slice your info. I forgot to do that first," he shifted uneasily on his feet.

Talon slapped him on the back while Lando couldn't hold his mirth. "No harm done. This is Shada D'ukal. Shada meet the most gifted slicer ever, and to think I gave him to the Republic and they won't give him back. They bribe him with private offices, high salary and information gathering on a galaxy wide scale."

"I've heard all about you from when I worked with Mazzic. I'm not available." She left it at that, earning a calculated look from Lando and Tendra at the same time.

"I didn't bring you here to meet the person who's replacing Mara."

"What happened to Mara? I heard she got hurt. Did she die?" Ghent had a secret crush on Mara for years, but was scared of her.

"No, just as bad. She's marrying Luke Skywalker soon and leaving my organization."

"Wow, her and Luke," Ghent looked shocked. "I didn't know either one ever dated."

"I didn't ask you here to tell you that either," Talon knew Ghent sometimes tried even his considerable patients. "I need you to find out everything you can about these transactions and the Anomid in question. Keep this between us and use my private comcode when you contact me. I don't want you traced to me, especially on Coruscant." He held a datachip out to Ghent.

"Sure, nobody pays attention to me and I encrypt all messages going your way. They all show a series of transmissions to Endor and the hut of an Ewok shaman." Ghent smiled at Shada, "How did I do in asking you out?"

"You'd had much better luck with long blue hair," she tried not to laugh.

He tugged his short hair, "I hate this short brown stuff Admiral Pellaeon made me conform to." He headed towards the door with Lando and Tendra on his heels. They said their goodnights and left Shada and Talon alone.

She had risen to bid everyone goodnight and as soon as the door shut was pulled against him, "Next time I ask if we should mingle, feel free to hurt me."

Hands entwined in his hair and she pulled his head down to hers, something she'd wanted to do all day. His hands roamed to her breasts and he slipped one in the low cut cleavage to remove the clothing between him and his target. He broke the kiss, "Let's move this to the bedroom."

"If I'm going to make this a habit, spending the night, that is, I need to gather a few items from my room."

"I've got a better idea; let's move your things in with me."

"What about you wanting to keep some independence. There might be times you need to meet someone without me," she tried to be the voice of reason. "I don't want to move too fast."

He opened his door and pulled her outside. She had a brief flash that he was kicking her out for what she said. He turned to his door lock and entered a code, "Put your hand on the panel." She did and he entered another code, "Got that?"

"55285, not very secure."

"That's what they gave me and it's now coded to both of our bioreadings. You've got two minutes to get what you need and back here. Let yourself in. I'll be in the shower." He snagged her dress by slipping two fingers at the juncture of the material between her breasts and pulled her in for a quick peck before releasing her. "Don't change; I get to take you out of that dress you've been tormenting me with all night."

She entered her room and gave it a quick scan. It was clean. She grabbed a bag and dug through her new purchases and added a robe and slippers and toiletries.

Shirlee was peeking through her door and watched Ghent leave, and to her surprised the Calrissian's also. She shut the door until she heard the lift doors close. When she cracked the door again, Shada was walking toward her room. She waited until the door shut and hurried to Talon's door and rang the bell.

Talon was halfway to the bedroom and had stripped his shirt off when the door chimed. He pulled his blaster as he opened the door. "Faughn, what the kriff do you need now?" He shoved his blaster back in his holster.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." Shirlee let her gaze run over his naked chest and muscled tone.

He stepped back, but blocked the door with his foot.

"What I want to say shouldn't be overheard," she reached to shut the door.

He didn't move or speak.

Giving up the notion they'd have privacy she spoke, "Talon, I have feelings for you and I think you're making a mistake with Shada D'ukal." There, she said it.

"You have feelings for half my crew. If you don't like your position here, I'll give you a recommendation with another organization."

"I've tried for years to catch your eye. At first I figured it was you and Jade, but with her getting married to someone else, discovered I've been wrong about you and her."

Talon didn't bother to hide his annoyance. "My sex life is none of your concern or who I associate with, Faughn. I'm not unaware you wouldn't turn down my favors. Shada is my choice…." Anything he would have said trailed off as Shada stood in the doorway.

"You coming on to my man, Faughn," Shada challenged.

"I don't want to see him make a mistake. We don't know you."

Shada looked at Talon's bare chest, "He knows I give the best fallatio he's ever had," she ignored the surprised expression on Shirlee's face and concentrated on the grin Talon was sporting. "Now, we can stand here visiting or you and I can go to the bedroom and repeat last night and this morning," Shada pushed by Faughn.

Shirlee, humiliated at her dismissal by both of them, reached out to wipe the smirk off Shada's face with a hard slap as she passed.

"Faughn," Talon cried, knowing she made a mistake, but his cry wasn't fast enough.

Shada twitched sideways with her upper body, just out of the strike range. She reached out with her hand and struck the open palm. The sickening sound of breaking bones, followed by a cry of pain was the only sound in the room.

Shirlee held her broken arm, both bones snapped just above the wrist.

Shada calmly looked at her. Talon was rooted to the spot then turned on Shada, "She deserved a dressing down, but try and remember she's on our side. Excoriate with your tongue next time, please. I can't have my captains out of service."

"Shirlee, will there be a next time?" Shada stepped closer to her. "You didn't make a play for him until I entered the picture. You don't want him, just don't want another woman to have him."

Shirlee bit down on her anguish, "This is the best place I've ever worked. I don't want the structure changed."

"Too late for that, Faughn," Talon helped her to a chair, "Sit."

Shada dug her comlink from her bag and called H'sishi. After the Togorian came and took Faughn to her ship and the bacta tank, they were left alone.

"Anymore broken hearts I'm going to have to take care of, Karrde?" Shada waited to see if he'd ask her to leave.

"I hope not, but no guarantees. Where were these women when I was lonely and horny," he took the bag from her hand. Let's get our night back on track," he held her hand to the bedroom and ordered the vornskr to the other room.

"Do you let them sleep in your room?" Shada wanted to know.

"Sometimes," he reached for her and slipped his hands around her back to the zipper. Soon the dress was in a puddle at her feet. She stepped out, leaving his eyes on her underwear and heels.


	7. No To Marriage

Eight days later, the _Wild Karrde, Starry Ice and Lastri's Ort _lifted of Coruscant, glided out of the system and jumped to hyperspace in three different directions.

Talon wasn't happy. Shada was on the _Starry Ice _and missing the signing of the peace treaty, now commonly referred to as the Bastion Accords.

Days earlier:

Talon called his meeting of the lieutenants in Coruscant's port the following day after Faughn's reckless action got her arm broke. She was out of bacta for the meeting and sitting on his couch with a liberal glass of whiskey, still favoring the injured limb. Dankin, Odonnl and Chin were scattered around his living area watching the holonews with her. Mara and Shada were talking quietly in front of the massive window and across the room Talon was having a private talk with Aves.

Earlier that day Shada performed surveillance of the outside to rule out listening devices that might have been planted against or near the windows. She found nothing, but Talon wasn't happy to have her dangling off a several hundred story building, even if his room was near the top. He took his airspeeder and hovered nearby until she ascended to the roof and waved to him.

"I'm going to be pretty useless until after the honeymoon," Mara was saying.

"Give me the general layout and I'll wing it," Shada wanted to get to work and was starting to feel like a kept woman. Although she liked the sex, she wanted to be respected as Talon's partner, for her abilities outside the bedroom.

"First, fill me in on last night," Mara sipped imported water from one of the Hapen worlds.

"You mean the shooting?"

"Is there something else that happened?" the force told her Shada was hiding something. "How about we start with what you don't want to tell me," Mara wanted details.

Shada shrugged, "Nothing to tell."

"Or, nothing you're willing to tell me," Mara correctly guessed. With a sly smile she looked across the room to where Talon was talking to Aves. "It involves you and Karrde," she reached with the force and got a strong reaction.

"You're not probing me, are you?"

Mara laughed, "I don't have to, you're telegraphing or as we Jedi say to each other, you're shouting. I'm just not blocking like I usually do, but don't worry, I can't read your mind."

"That's a relief. You don't want to know what I'm thinking about you right now."

Mara laughed, "Okay, if you insist we'll start with the boring shooting, and then I want the juicy details on the rest."

Shada filled her in on the shooting up to and including Ghent hitting on her.

Mara grinned broadly, "I'd have given almost anything to watch Ghent do that. Okay, now I want the more interesting story, dish," Mara focused on Shada, who was trying not to look around and give anything away.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Faughn doesn't like me."

Mara's surprised eyes shot to Shirlee, still watching the news. "What happened?"

"We had an altercation and I broke her arm last night," Shada confessed.

"Was it over you joining the organization or…." she looked again at Karrde and shook her head, "No way….Karrde doesn't do employees. He never looked at her that way, but I'm sure she'd have loved him to." She cunningly slid her gaze back to Shada, "It was over Karrde, wasn't it?"

"You just said it couldn't be," Shada deflected.

"I know Karrde has feelings for you that have nothing to do with his propriety. He tries to hide it, but as a Jedi, I can feel him wanting you, and the feeling's mutual. Have you two done anything about it?"

Shada couldn't keep the slight flush off her cheeks as memories of last night and this morning flashed before her eyes.

"Kriff, you have, how long? All I need to know is when it started…and everything else."

"It's none of your business," Shada didn't want to talk about her love life. In fact, she'd never had this type of conversation ever, due to the fact, she was never involved with a man until now.

"Of course it's my business. You're stepping into my shoes and his bed. I don't get any feelings of animosity from you towards him or his organization, or we'd see how long you'd last against a Jedi. In fact, I read just the opposite from you," Mara let her trust of Shada out, hoping to pull her into revealing what she felt about Karrde and his business.

Shada let her eyes trail around the room and land on Karrde. "I guess I can't keep it a secret from you. From my childhood, I've been trained to protect and be loyal to my employer. If I couldn't, I wouldn't work for him. It's going to take time to heal from Emberlene and not being a Mistryl. Karrde has proven he will help me, whereas Mazzic told me to get lost and cut his losses. I can't deny I was attracted to him from the moment I got a good look at him in Solo's Orowood Tower apartments."

"When did you two do it the first time?" Mara was in love and wanted her good friend, Talon to be also.

"It happened after my spar with Gharakh, he was waiting for me to come out of bacta."

"That's when it happened?" Mara was trying to remember who had the bet on that night.

"No."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed," Shada laughed softly.

"What are you disappointed about?" Neither woman saw Talon cross the room and stand by Shada.

"Go away," Mara pushed against his arm. "We're having a woman to woman talk and you just spoiled everything."

"We were done," Shada was grateful for him. If they were alone, she'd show him just how much.

"Let's get this meeting underway then," he motioned for them to take seats and turned the holovid off. He stood before his people, "It didn't take Ghent long to crack the data. As usual, he worked all night and shipped me the info this morning."

_Shada was in bed with him when his holopad beeped, indicating he had a message. He got up and stalked naked across the room, retrieved his pad and returned to bed. Together, propped on pillows, they studied the information until his attention started wandering to her naked body and the holopad slipped onto the floor unnoticed. _

"I've already contacted Calrissian and told him he's off the hook for the paid hit. I was the target. We have rogue Imperials, who defected from Moff Disra's empire and are operating as a recreant unit in the New Republic. We know who they are, but not where they are hiding. They are behind much anti-peace diktats keeping New Republic Security busy. Ghent was able to track many payouts to local troublemakers. Until we're off the planet, we need to be extra careful. Pass it on to the crews."

"How long are we going to be here?" Faughn asked.

"Until I'm no longer needed. I have a meeting with Gavrisom and Pellaeon tomorrow. They are still hashing out details."

"But why are we here?" Shirlee pressed. "I could be running supplies, you know, making us money."

"You're here if I need to go someplace," Shada spoke up and the two women looked at each other, each showing strong personalities.

Talon kept out of their showdown. This was a good time as any for Shada to exert her authority and Faughn's reaction would determine her future employment. She was expendable, but he was coming to realize Shada was not. He needed her. His days took on a new meaning and he had someone to share the little details with, not to mention the nights. It had been many, many years since he spent more than one night with the same woman and he had no plans of stopping.

Shirlee looked to Talon, "Is this how it's going to be?"

"Shada is my new second. An order from her is as good as from me," his baritone rang out, daring anyone to question his choice. He looked around the room. None of his loyal people so much as raised an eyebrow. "I have work to do, so I want Aves and Odonnl to take two crews to the _Underbarn _and snoop around." He looked at Shirlee, "Faughn, take your crew and Dankin and do the same at the _Dragonsnake._"

"What about Bot?" Shada brought their newest crewmember to his attention.

He threw her a smile that wasn't lost on anyone in the room, "I forgot all about him." He looked at Dankin, "You get him initiated?"

Dankin nodded, "Chal is his new keeper. They seem to get along great."

"Take him with you and find out all he knows about the underworld here."

"Okay, Boss," Dankin nodded.

The room's main console gave an audible, signaling an incoming call. Talon went and looked to see who had direct access to him. It was Booster's signature.

Talon waited for the holo of Booster Terrik to solidify before talking, "Booster, miss me already?"

Booster's red eye glowed for just a second and he responded in a light tone, "Enough of your smart mouth, Karrde. I get enough from that thing Mirax married. You able to talk?"

"Hold on," Talon motioned for his lieutenants to leave. "We can talk now." He didn't mention Shada and Mara were still in the room and listening.

"We gave assistance to the _Idiot's Array_ an hour ago." He had the satisfaction of seeing a frown cross the usually impenetrable features of Karrde before they schooled back into his indecipherable countenance.

"I haven't heard from them since I got back. I was going to track them down."

"We dropped out of hyperspace for a course correction near Wayland and not far off our port bow was your ship, dead in the water. Torve was making repairs so I offered to bring your ship on board, which Torve accepted. The crew was exhausted so I told them to rest before entertaining me with the story."

"I owe you for rescuing them. How much do you want?"

"My usual fee, fifty thousand."

"Consider it done. Have Torve contact me as soon as he's awake."

"Are you still on Coruscant?"

Talon smiled, "I'll be here for probably a few more days, enjoying the rare circumstance of cordial treatment from the politicians. Not to mention the first class restaurants within ten parsecs. Too bad you had to leave so soon. We didn't get a chance to celebrate my business victory."

"Next time you're on the _Venture, _we'll celebrate in the best restaurant on the Diamond level, how's that?"

"As soon as we get this signing out of the way, I'll be hopping around showing Shada the ropes. We'll cross your path someplace and I'll take you up on it."

Mara leaned in to the screen, "Before you two disappear, I have a wedding on Coruscant in a month or two. Karrde has to be present and I'll hurt you bad if you're not in orbit, Booster."

Booster laughed, "That's the most unique wedding invitation I've ever gotten."

Mara seemed flustered for a moment, "You'll get a proper one, just give me time. Luke and I just got together. This is happening so fast."

"I get to give her away," Talon boasted with a wide grin.

Shada heard that for the first time and watched Mara set a hand on his shoulder and give it a friendly squeeze.

"What? I'm old enough to be your father, not this kid here," Booster thundered at her. Then he smiled, "You better have something for me to do."

"I'll think of something, Booster." She stepped back to let the men continue talking.

"You going to make Bastion?" Talon changed the subject.

"No and for once I'm glad to be tied up. I'm on my way to Billbringi to lose most of the guns. Of course as soon as we leave, I'll have my personal arsenal reinstalled by my crew. At least the ten they replaced that are legally mine are functioning perfectly."

"I heard a report that a large shipment of red paint is headed that way," Talon remarked casually.

"I made a deal with the New Republic. I told Bel Iblis that if he didn't come up with a color that wasn't white, I was taking my ship, weapons intact to the Outer Rim for the next twenty years. They found enough red somewhere."

"How long will it take to paint it?" Talon was curious.

"Months. I'm going to have to do it in segments. They can't even ship that much paint in one shipment. You got Shada with you?" Booster changed the subject on Talon.

Shada walked up to Talon so Booster could see her.

"Shada, my girl, thought you might like to know I had Mazzic wanting to catch up with me so I told him where I'd be. Any messages for him?"

She exchanged glances with Talon and he fought the urge to put an arm around her for support. Looking back to Booster, "You can tell him I'm working with Karrde. It's not a secret and I believe he already knows."

Booster looked at the two of them standing together. They seemed like a perfect match and he hoped Talon didn't screw it up. He signed off.

Mara was also watching the duo with much the same expression Booster sported. She caught the wistful expression on Booster's face and knew he was hoping, like her, that Talon found someone to share his life. "Shada," she waited for the other woman to turn in her direction. "I sold most of my business and incorporated the rest back with Talon. I have a couple runs I haven't relinquished. I don't see how I can stay up on them, but don't really want to let them go."

"What are they?" Shada thought she knew where this was going.

"They are a result of my special relationship with Lando. He trusts me to carry his gems and certain precious metals to buyers. These are extremely valuable items, not the bulk product his other contacts carry. And he also has me carry only the highest quality glitterstim from Kessel. I also just turned back to Karrde my bacta transport contract. Again, it's not your low grade bacta, but the highest quality. Are you interested in taking over my part on shares?"

Shada glanced up at Talon who remained standing beside her and back to Mara, "We both seem to be lacking transportation."

Mara saw Talon smile as his arm came around Shada's shoulders. She watched as Shada and Talon gazed into each other's eyes, then Talon spoke, "I'm giving you control of the _Starry Ice _when your schedule conflicts with mine."

"I was bluffing with Faughn, you know."

He chuckled and Mara noticed his arm remained in place and she started to feel like three was a crowd, but stayed to listen.

"My dear, you could have fired her and I would have backed you up. She'll come around. I think her main objection is you are a woman and not someone she can manipulate with sexual favors."

Shada turned and placed her hands on his chest, a soft smile on her lips, "And you?"

His hands settled on each side of her waist, "No, I never negotiate from a sexual position, however, I'll make an exception for you," he pulled her in and their lips met.

Now Mara knew it was time to leave, but having confirmation Talon found someone made her smile as she quietly slipped out the door. She used her comlink to track Luke's whereabouts. "I have something to tell you. Where are you?"

"I'm with President Gavrisom. He extends his congratulations to us, as does the security council. I'm almost done and will meet you…" he paused, not wanting to say his quarters in a room full of politicians, so projected his place to her.

"Understand Farmboy," she hurried to his place.

"We're alone," Shada heard the door shut.

"It would have been impolite to tell her to leave," he smiled at her.

"She said we're telegraphing our relationship in the force. All Jedi will know we're involved," Shada wasn't sure he wanted to go public outside his organization.

"I'll have a talk with Luke. He won't say anything. I want us to be discrete for now until I can scope out any fallout if we're together. I don't want to put you in harm's way from old grudges," he walked away and looked out the window.

"I know you said at the party, you didn't have any baggage or commitments. Are there other women who might take exception to that statement?" She wanted him to reassure her in private and know about any offspring he might not wanted broadcast out loud. She was still standing across the room from him.

He turned away from his gazing at the traffic and buildings and motioned her to his side. When she crossed the space, he once again pulled her against his side, "I meant every word I said. When I'm concerned about enemies, I wasn't thinking of jealous women. I don't keep that type of trouble around. And no, I don't have any bastards."

"That you're aware of," she clarified.

He smiled, "I'm very careful. You're the first women I've ever let myself go unprotected with."

"Why?"

"I like to be in total control. That's why I crave information. Knowledge is power. I've seen too many men get destroyed by unwanted children, even among my own people. Invariably the woman comes looking for money or to dump the child off."

"I could be pregnant right now. Are you prepared for that?" She stepped one step away to look in his face without straining.

"Part of me hopes you are." His revelation shocked her and it must have shown for he continued. "You told me you wanted a child. I've seen extraordinary women from one end of this galaxy to the other. All for the most part, with a few exceptions, want power and to control a man, not to mention all his money. Two weeks with you and you didn't make the usual play for me and making me chase you was quite refreshing. I'm offering you the secrets of my organization and you haven't once wanted to know what I'm worth."

"I'm content with my pay," she understood where he was coming from and had seen many women like what he described, and had the pleasure of killing a few.

"I knew before I had unprotected sex with you, Shada, that you were the one for me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have. Neither of us are getting younger. I've had a few days to digest that you want a family. Our relationship will be a non-conventional one as I don't believe in marriage." He saw her face fall and almost regretted his words, but she had to know the grounds of their relationship.

Shada lifted her chin, "I don't get a say in this so called relationship?"

"You'll be my partner, mother of my children. I'm not offering more." He stood his ground.

"I made myself clear. I want a husband."

"I'll be that in every aspect. I just won't exchange vows with any woman."

Shada felt tears welling up and didn't want to cry in front of him. How could she have misjudged his advances. He was the perfect lover and lavished those expensive gifts on her. I'll be your second, but I want a husband." She made the door as the first tear made a trail down her cheek alongside her nose. Safely in her room, she let them fall.

Talon stood, back stiff, hand stroking his goatee absentmindedly. Kriff that woman. Fine, she wants to by my employee, I can do that," he made the resolve. He returned to his desk in the room and started working. Hours passed and when he looked up it was dark outside. He ordered some supper to be delivered from the hotel and wondered where she was. Only a few hours and he already missed her, and knew he had to makeup if he wanted her in his bed that night. His momentary vow to make her an employee only forgotten. He walked the five doors to her room and knocked. There was no answer and he felt a stab of panic. Surely she didn't just up and leave him. Swallowing hard, he called for a concierge and showed he was paying for the room and needed to be let in. To his relief, her things were in place, but she was missing. He reached for his comlink and called

"D'ukal," she answered immediately.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"At the _Underbarn, _Boss," she tried to keep her voice neutral and not let her anger at him show.

"I need you here. We have work to do. Aves can handle things there."

"I'm staying," she gave her final order and severed the link.

* * *

Aves and four of his crew were sitting at a table where they could see the back and door at the same time. Others were spread around the room, blending in. It was a seedy joint with muli-species, all looking like the warrants would be high on their heads. They'd been asking around for information about humans paying customers for work. The bartender told him and his friends to leave. Aves pulled a large chip and laid it on the counter.

"I remember now. They showed up a few days ago and hung around looking for someone to do a job for them, a hit on someone powerful. I don't know who," he reached for the chip. A vibroblade stabbed the counter between his fingers.

"Do you know where the hit was to take place?" Aves knew his people had his back so concentrated on the bartender.

The hand was withdrawn in a hurry, "A fancy hotel near the palace is all I know. I know an Amomid was talking to them. He was a regular of mine and he hasn't been in tonight." His hand hovered, but he didn't go for the chip.

"He won't, he's dead. We're going to hang out. If the humans come in, I want you to quietly, without tipping them off, tell me," Aves pushed the chip to the eager bartender.

"You got it…if there is another one of these in the offering, that is."

Aves looked the human over. He was the typical bartender in a million tapcafs, middle age with a pot belly and in need of a shave and bath. "Only if things go our way, and that means no violence. All we want to do is look at them."

"Are you NRS?" The bartender was starting to look around in a nervous manner.

Aves laughed, "No, and I don't want them here either or no bonus," he moved back to his table and they settled in to wait. It was one of the more pleasant jobs Karrde had given them lately, all they could drink and women to flirt with.

The presence of a woman appearing without a sound at their table startled most of the men, except Aves. His back was to the rear of the room and he was facing the front door when Shada entered from the rear and checked them out.

"Well, what do we have here," Milcen smiled up at Shada. "Honey, join us. We just got in from space and could use a little companionship and you're as fine as they come."

Aves stated laughing, "Shada, forgive Milcen, he's dense. But, please join us."

Milcen whitened noticeably, "This is the Shada?" Our new boss?"

Aves acknowledged she was and introduced his crew to her. She sat down and punched up a drink. It was served by an actual human.

"Girlie, I saw you enter from the back. How did you get in here? There's no way you could have done so without picking my lock." He was the bartender and owner.

"You have an old lock. Those codes can be bought," she informed him.

"Can I get updated codes from you?"

"It'll cost you, but I'll still be able to enter."

"I could use a pretty woman like you serving drinks. The place will be busting at its seams with a vixen like you to spruce the joint up," the bartender offered.

"And give up my day job as a killer, no thanks," she sipped her drink as he moved to another table.

While they waited, Shada learned a lot about the organization from this group of loyal people. She didn't want to think about the disappointment he dished out to her that afternoon so concentrated on learning as much as she could. It passed the time and she paid for the drinks, to the appreciation of the crew.

Her comlink chimed. It was Talon. She excused herself and stepped into the street or what passed for a traveled path in the underbelly of the urban beast.

After abruptly cutting her comlink off, she debated not going back inside. She wanted to act like a scorned woman. Never before had she experienced feelings that put her on high one minute and wanting to crawl under a rock the next. She knew Aves would worry so returned to the table. "Did you get a time when the Imps usually arrive?"

Aves shook his head.

Shada went to the bartender. They talked and she returned, "They always are here before now, but don't show up every night. Let's go to the _Dragonsnake. _If they're not over there, we're calling it a night. They walked the three klicks to the other undesirable local. Nobody messed with that large of group, but the local kingpin did stop them and ask if they were taking over this area. Shada surveyed the façade of the _Dragonsnake_ and saw a ladder pulled out of her reach. "Lift me up," she instructed Aves and soon was entering through a window above the bar.

Aves led his people through the front door. They stopped inside to take stock. He saw Shirlee and Dankin looking back at them. They moved together until the large group was bigger. "See anything?"

"I think so. See that human with the short hair," she surreptitiously waved a hand in a general direction.

Aves made a show of looking around, "Wearing a black jacket?"

"That's him. He isn't drinking alcoholic beverages, just water. He is either waiting for someone or isn't comfortable looking for targets tonight."

"He might be waiting for G'rradd," Aves observed.

"Could be."

"We could follow him when he decides nobody is going to show," Aves suggested.

"Maybe we should approach him. Did Karrde give any instructions on how to handle a contact?"

"I got as much as you. Let's go," he approached the man and sat at his table. Shirlee stood behind Aves.

The man gave them a measured look, but didn't bolt or speak.

"We have a message from G'rradd," Aves spoke low.

"Why didn't he come. If he wants his bonus, he has to report in person. There was no agreement for other's to be involved. Did he accomplish his mission?"

"If you mean to die, he did an excellent job of doing that," Aves wondered what to say next.

"I should have known, he was all talk," the man stood.

Aves rose as well, "We have a few questions for you."

"I'm leaving and if you don't let me, my associate will shoot you."

Aves looked around. He saw his people, but nobody else was paying them any mind, "You have me at a loss. Is your help a Wraith?"

"He's in the stairwell with a blaster trained on you. Now, I'm going to walk to the door and you're not to follow."

"We only have your word you have an assistant. I need more proof."

"Very well," the man motioned to the dark stairwell.

Shada stepped in view and the man looked stunned. He bolted for the door, but Dankin was faster and tackled him to the floor. She joined the group, "Faughn, take him to your ship and lock him up. We'll let Karrde decide what he wants to do with him."

"What about my assistant?" The man felt his wrist restrained with something.

"He resisted," she spoke bluntly and turned away.

Shirlee took her crew for backup to her ship and Aves called one of the crew ordered to stay with their transport and soon it landed. It was a large mass transit shuttle. How Karrde rounded one up for his crew, she'd have to ask. Shada made sure she was sitting next to Bot.

"How is the new job?"

"A lot better than not knowing where my next meal is coming from. Chal is teaching me the operations of the _Wild Karrde. _He says I never know when I might be called upon to fill in for someone. I don't know who Mr. Karrde is, but I owe him a lot."

"He was the man who took you for bacta."

"Oh. I want to do a good job and not get fired," he sounded younger than his sixteen years.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Karrde is a fair man." They fell silent for the trip to the hotel.

Karrde was waiting in the lobby, legs apart and arms crossed when his people standing in front of the large doors. "Faughn called me with an update. Get some food and rest. Shada, you're with me," without waiting for a reply, he spun and walked to the lifts. Shada felt a wave of tiredness wash over her and realized she'd forgotten to eat since her breakfast in bed with Talon. Right now she wanted to sleep and not have a confrontation.

They rode in silence and he noticed she was exhausted. Probably had something to do with him not letting her get a full nights sleep. "Have you eaten?"

"No," she leaned against the wall of the lift.

He reached out and pulled her against him and felt her stiffen. "Nothing's changed in our relationship, Shada. I still want you in my room and bed." He hoped he said the right thing.

He could use his glib tongue to placate the most cantankerous person, but from the moment they met, he occasionally fumbled around her.

"I'm too tired to eat or talk."

"Let me hold you," his grip tightened.

"I'm sleeping alone tonight, Boss," she emphasized his title.

His deep voice rumbled, "I'm not your boss in the traditional sense." The lift opened and he kept an arm around her and tried to steer her past her door.

She stopped and turned on him, "I need some time to digest the part where I'm not worthy to be your wife. I'll be sleeping alone." She punched her code in and he was alone.

"Not gonna happen, Shada, you'll never be my wife," he spoke softly to the closed door.


	8. Because I'm Married

He looked at his messages before heading to the refresher. He scanned rapidly and stopped on one from Ghent. From a holo sent to Ghent, he identified the prisoner as Deven Trasscott, from Kuat originally, joined the Imperial Navy at age seventeen, rose in rank to Lieutenant under Moff Disra. Talon stopped reading and let the implications sink in. So it was the Imperial malcontents who wanted to prevent a lasting peace. He figured he wasn't the only target, just the first. By now, the person in charge, if it wasn't Trasscott would be suspicious when nobody reported in. Now he knew what he was going to do with his prisoner. Thumbing his comlink on, he called Shada.

"D'ukal," she answered. It didn't have the inflections of someone waking from sleep and he wondered if her night had been as restless as his. A small, evil voice spoke in his head that he hoped so.

"Shada, I need you to get our prisoner and bring him to my room immediately. Take anyone you need to help you."

Her tone this time held scorn, "I can handle one human male, Shada out."

He smiled as he headed to his shower, _'At least she didn't just cut me off like last night.' _

He was finishing the touches to his attire when she knocked at the door. "It's unlocked," he called.

Shada escorted a man in his thirties in the room and motioned for him to sit in a chair. His hand were bound behind his back so sitting was awkward, but he did as told. Talon emerged from his bedroom dressed in white with embossed patterns of blue on his tunic. His pants had the same blue piping down the outside of each leg, which were over his polished black boots. He had over a chair a matching blue cape and the entire ensemble smacked of wealth he rarely displayed.

He saw Shada was wearing her one piece jumpsuit of dark gray. Her hair was twisted in swirls, held in place with her zenji needles. He nodded his approval, "Let's eat before leaving. I've ordered breakfast for all of us." He turned to the bound man. "Mr. Trasscott, if I remove your restraints, do I have your word as an officer that you'll behave like one."

Trasscott recovered his surprise at being fingered and treated cordially, agreed. Room service knocked and Shada let them in. They left a cart which she methodically went over.

"I'm to understand he goes to the palace with us?" Shada ate half her breakfast before her stomach said enough. She was still upset from the night before.

"I'm going to present him as a gift to my integrity. That way both sides will see I'm totally impartial as I'd have done the same with a New Republic assassin."

Talon looked at Trasscott, "It would be easier to enter past the Wookie guards if you weren't bound. They would be sure to restrain you. I personally don't care how you enter the halls of power, but you will be presented to President Gavrisom and Admiral Pellaeon at my discretion.

"I won't give you any trouble," Trasscott cast a furtive glance at Shada.

Talon wondered what she said or did to him to insure his cooperation. He asked for them to be placed in a room near the President's office by one of Gavrisom's aids and said they were with him. He told Shada he'd call her to bring Trasscott to him as he escorted her and his prisoner into a comfortably furnished room a few doors down from the President's massive office. He looked at Trasscott, "It's in your best interest to make a full confession in that room." He gave Shada a private look before he left, one he hoped conveyed a desire to make amends later. He was relieved her expression was open.

Questions were asked by both Pellaeon and Gavrisom that arose from days of discussions and more were presented to Karrde. He methodically answered each one with his cultured voice.

"Do we get access to your informants for backup verification if needed?" Gavrisom asked.

Talon looked at the holovid where the face of the Admiral was watching. "I have an advanced network of informants. They work for me in other avenues besides what I'm going to be asking of them on your behalf." He saw an opening to get them off this line of questioning. "As you both were informed, I was the target of an assassination attempt night before last."

"We were informed and increased security for all the people attending the Bastion Accords," Gavrisom stated, then added. "I'm grateful for Shada D'ukal. Her quick actions undoubtedly saved you and Baron Calrissian and his wife. How did she end up with you instead of working for us?"

Talon heard Pellaeon bark out a short burst of laughter. "She offered her services to the New Republic. Princess Leia turned her down. I jumped on her…" he felt a flush creep across his cheeks as unbidden thoughts flashed, and continued. "I offered her the job of assisting me to see information was disseminated to both sides so peace lasted."

"I wonder what Leia was thinking," Gavrisom muttered.

"Don't feel bad, Ponc, she turned me down also," Pellaeon added.

Talon continued before they got back on track trying to wheedle his contacts away, "As my first gesture of good faith, I have the man who orchestrated my demise."

Both men looked at him with surprise, at least Pellaeon did. Gavrisom's neck feathers ruffled, a Calibop sign of surprise. "If you'll allow me, I'll bring the prisoner in." He looked at the President, "Might I use a couple of your Wookie guards inside this office for your protection?"

"Of course," Gavrisom summonsed two guards who stood just inside the massive doors.

Talon commed Shada, "You can enter now."

They waited and soon she ushered a human male of average height to stand before the enormous desk made of Kashyyk wood.

"Gentlemen, this is Deven Trasscott, of the Imperial Forces." He looked at Pellaeon as he spoke. "Lieutenant Trasscott was in the service of Moff Disra. He hired an Anomid to kill me. Now Mr. Trasscott, I suggest you fill these men on the rest."

Trasscott stiffened to attention in front of Pellaeon's holovid and gave his narrative including names. "Don't bother looking for them in the Empire, Admiral. The defectors are spread throughout the New Republic with orders to do as much damage as possible. I was in charge of my cell, and wasn't advised of other locations, in case one cell was captured."

Gavrisom looked at his rival, "What do you suggest we do with him?"

"He committed the crime on your world. You can prosecute him or send him back to us. We'll sift his mind for what he knows."

Gavrisom looked at Trasscott, "Which is it to be, soldier?"

Trasscott looked surprised, "You're giving me a choice?"

"You'll spend the rest of your life on a penal world, doing work droids don't even want to do, or you can return to the Empire and face whatever punishment they have for you. Admiral Pellaeon wants to preserve what's left of his Empire and you and your friends are trying to destroy his chances. Think carefully before choosing."

"I'll return to the Empire," Trasscott spoke without a pause. He figured execution was a better alternative than a life of hard labor.

After the Wookies escorted Trasscott out, Talon looked around, "Are you gentlemen through with me?"

"I am," Pellaeon spoke first, followed in the affirmative by Gavrisom.

He escorted Shada from the room. His, "Let's get lunch," was not a request.

He escorted her with purpose to a small cafe on a side street with outside tables. He pulled a chair under the canopy for her and set close, not across the table. "This place isn't an accident," he noticed she hadn't said one word to him all day outside of answering his questions or in the line of work. "I looked for a place the served food from Emberlene before it was destroyed." He pulled up a menu they both could see. He saw tears from in her eyes and covered her hand, "I didn't mean to upset you."

She took a napkin and wiped her eyes, "Thank you," was all she could say. She wanted to stay mad at him, but he made it so hard.

He let go reluctantly and looked at the menu, "See anything I'd like?"

She pointed a dish out, "I've had this. It's zesty and delicious." They both ordered the thick soup that came with native bread for dipping.

"What's in the bread?" Talon looked at the dark chunks in the white bread.

"Nerf," the closest meat to our native grass grazer. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

Talon wanted to get them back in sync so spoke, "I want us to make a list of projects we need to get someone on soon. Also, we need to learn of the _Idiot's Array's _problems. It might be something one of us has to tend to first hand."

"I'll go," she volunteered.

"That anxious to get away from me?" he finally acknowledged the Rancor at the table.

"It might do us good to put some space between us. We're moving awfully fast," she was gaining more confidence that she could speak her mind without the fear of being fired, although her heart beat faster knowing they couldn't put it off any longer.

"I don't want space. I want you beside me during the day….and in my bed at night," he took a drink of water and made a face, wishing for something stronger.

"What turned you against marriage?"

"I'll tell you after the Bastion Accords."

"That again. How come you're giving Mara away then?"

"For her, marriage is right."

"And it's not for you? You sound an awful lot like someone who has a wife someplace," she saw a shadow cross his face and knew she hit on the truth.

"You're married." Saying the words out loud broke her heart. He wasn't free to marry her, but wanted a mistress. They weren't working towards anything except sexual gratification.

"Drop it, Shada," he threatened with his tone. She'd never heard him so cold.

"I'll not be any man's mistress," she stood up and reached for her credit chip.

"Don't," he used the same frosty tone. "I invited you to lunch, I'll pay."

"Fine," she stormed off, needing to get away and think. She walked aimlessly, her subconscious guard still in place, but inside she was a mess. _'Cut your ties now,' _was a mantra in her head. She spotted the intruder with her instincts before her mind fully registered someone of her kind was following her. She slipped into the first sideway and ducked into the first shop.

"You walked right into our trap, Shada D'ukal," an older woman stepped from the back of the store.

"I was told the Mistryl's lifted the death mark on me," Shada figured she could take this woman, but there were others.

"I'm ex-Mistryl, like you. My name is Loruna Scathe."

"I've heard of you. Rumor has it that you became disillusioned with the Guard and left to start your own business."

Loruna nodded, "Exactly. I'm here to offer you a job."

"I'm done with that type of work. I'm not a hired killer any longer."

"I agree, working for Talon Karrde is a step up from what we do." Loruna handed Shada a disk, "If you ever change your mind, I have room for you. Here's how you can reach me." Loruna walked out into the bright sunlight on the Broadway at the top of the skyline where the ultra wealthy lived and shopped. Shada had worked herself near the skyline where the sun shown on the esplanades and clear sky was seen overhead.

Leaving the shop, she stopped at the first place to serve beverages and sat to have a drink, another outside bistro. She almost ordered a whisky when a family sat near her and the kids were begging for a drink of chocolate. She remembered Talon telling her they always kept some on the _Wild Karrde, _on the off chance Luke paid them a visit. She'd never had chocolate before, but saw Lando and Luke drinking it at the party after supper. On impulse she ordered the same drink. It was sweet and had an aftertaste she couldn't identify with anything she'd ever tried before. Cold, it was good as a treat on a hot afternoon. Digging her minature holopad from a bulky pocket on her thigh, she inserted the disk. It gave a contact name and planet.

The family was talking about a vacation to Naboo they were taking. Then she remembered, Azure Cabal was the group Luruna Scathe started and they'd stolen a bottle of Emberlene Essence from the shrine for Emberlene on Naboo. Joining a band that'd do something so despicable wasn't something she would give another thought. She pocketed her pad. Sipping her drink, she watched the kids. They were human, a boy with blond curly hair and a girl, about two years younger with straight medium brown hair done up in tails and held with bright bands.

Her hand went to her stomach and she wondered if the stars would smile upon her with a baby. Talon didn't want her for his wife, but she'd love his baby. A new thought encroached, _'You will have no say in any child we may have created. No wedding, no say.'_

Shada returned to the hotel and knocked on Talon's door. He opened. Without a word he stepped aside. Aves, Dankin, Faughn and Chin were present. He went back to his desk and sat behind it. Finding a seat, Shada waited for someone to speak. She looked around the room. Aves was looking at a holopad and making notes, Faughn smirked openly at her and she had a sinking feeling she was being discussed. Dankin and Chin avoided her eyes, by looking at Karrde and not her.

Talon broke the silence, "Shada, let me bring you up to speed. Torve reports he was boarded by pirates as he was approaching Wayland with food and supplies for the Noghri. There were six ships so he couldn't jump or outfight them. He took some damage to the _Idiot's Array, _and was making repairs when the _Errant Venture _popped out of hyperspace for a course correction. The pirates took the food so I've sent another shipment with the _Etherway, _and the Noghri won't go without. They in turn were to supply me with guards, one of which I was going to assign to myself for the trip to Bastion."

"Maybe the Solo's will loan you one," Shada suggested, drawing his gaze to her. They held for a short space before he looked away. She felt her insides quiver and cursed herself for her lack of control.

"I'll ask Leia. She did loan me her droid after all."

"Or you could take H'sishi," Dankin offered. "If you want a body guard, Shada here could protect you also."

"Shada, unfortunately will be with Faughn," he caught his captain's startled look and continued without pausing. "I have a situation that is developing on Bothawui or in the Bothan Space in general. Shada is going to be their instead of the signing." He looked at Shada, "If you can find it in yourself not to stomp off in a temper over the slightest word, I need to confer with you."

Shirlee openly laughed. Shada felt her face growing red with the room looking at her. She stiffened her spine, a lethal look in her eyes, "You're the boss."

He saw the danger and backed off. Usually if he had an issue with a crewmember, he'd talk to them in private. Aves asked where she was when he saw she wasn't part of the group. He was shocked when Karrde snarled, "Off someplace behaving like a spoiled kid. Let's get started." Now he knew he put his foot into it by speaking negatively about her in front of the other's. He thought back to Car'das's place and how little she thought of him for being a smuggler and his vow to change. Why did she have to be so beautiful when she was angry at him? He wanted to push her further just to see what she could do to him. He was certain she wouldn't hurt him, but making love to an angry Shada D'ukal was a developing fantasy. He realized he was supposed to be talking and not staring at his second. He looked around the room. The men looked uncomfortable and Shirlee totally missed the sexual tension emanating off him, evident by her broad smile directed at Shada.

Shada couldn't believe seeing her so pissed was obviously turning him on. '_Sadist,' _she thought.

He cleared his throat, "Aves, our contact here says our shipment is almost ready for loading. He's waiting for the last part to arrive from Smugglers Run. I'll turn that operation over to you. Call me if you need help."

Aves nodded, "Okay, Boss."

"More illegal activity?" Shada inquired.

"Yes. I can't disengage as quickly as you'd like. I still have obligations to my clients. It'll take time to go legit. You notice, I didn't involve you."

She didn't respond. The others didn't need to know their arrangement.

"Aves, Faughn, take this few days of downtime to run systems checks on everything on board. If you need an upgrade, now's the time to make repairs." He got silent nods and dismissed them. "Not you, Shada," he didn't look up from his pad. He figured she was leaving also and didn't want her to disappear until they talked. He finished reading the damage Torve sent him and set the pad down. Rising, he walked to where she was still sitting, waiting patiently. "Let's take the boys for a walk." He turned and called, "Sturm, Drang." Immediately they trotted in from the bedroom. Talon picked their leads off the desk and they obediently came to be tethered for the ride in the lift to the top of the building. He had changed out of his expensive clothing into his normal every day garb of dark pants with a matching sleeveless tunic. His dark hair with just a hint of white at the temples was brushed over the collar. At the park, Talon released the boys and told them to stay close.

"Do you think they understood?" Shada noticed he gave commands that usually were obeyed.

"We go to enough strange places, to stay close means they have to see me at all times." Abruptly he stopped and tuned to face her, hands settling on each shoulder. "I missed you last night. I don't like this rift I've caused. Talking about my aversion to marriage is something I've never discussed with anyone. Before you judge me, let me tell you a story." His hands dropped away and he started walking along the paved path, trees arching their graceful branches over the trail. She fell in step with him as he wasn't walking fast, just moving.

"I am married, or was, or something."

"Most men know," she didn't want to condemn him for those words, but they ripped her heart out. She finally found a man she was willing to die and live for and he wasn't able to be hers.

"When I was a kid, barely seventeen, I fell in love with a Prince's daughter. We dated for a year and once out of school I asked her to marry me. She said yes, so I went to her family who said no and forbad me to ever see her again. We did the only thing we could, we eloped. I bought us tickets offworld and we left. Two weeks later her father's hired thugs caught up with us. I took a beating and she was taken. I went back to my home planet and confronted them. I was told she was taken to a place I would never find her. They also told me the marriage was annulled, but I never saw the records as they were sealed. You see, Shada, I married a princess."

"Like Han Solo?"

"Just like, and I never want that to come out. I was the son of a minor nobleman and had access to the royal family as I went to school with them and was invited to palace functions, but I wasn't royal enough to marry a princess. We were young and in love and didn't think of ramifications. Looking back, I can see my errors. They weren't opposed to me marrying her, but not at so young an age and she was to go on to tertiary education and I was to learn my father's business. Five years later, I might have married her with her father's blessing."

Her heart tore a little more at his confession.

"I went to my family and told them what I'd done, but the royal house had already paid them a visit. My father was financially ruined and I got disowned and told to leave my home planet and never return. I left after searching all over for her and convinced she wasn't on the planet any longer. I was determined to find her. I floated from place to place for a few months and learned the galaxy was a large place to find one person. Jorj Car'das took me in, much like you did with Bot. I was trying to steal from him as my family cut me off." He stopped and called the vornskr's. They came running back and he knelt down to hug each boy before telling them to go play.

He started walking again, "I learned from Car'das that information was the key to power and getting what I wanted. I became obsessed with that way of life and being the largest and best smuggler. I worked behind the scenes and often my companies, as you know, aren't tied directly to me. I have employees who don't have a clue what I look like. I run into one every now and again. The years passed and I kept looking for her, but nothing ever turned up. It's been coming up on thirty years now. I hope she's moved on had raised a family. I regretted my youthful impulse after I met you. Chances are, if I'd waited, we would have remained friends and not married at all. Now, with you I see a future for the first time. We can have a family, but I'm legally married or haven't found evidence to the contrary."

"Are you going to still look for her?"

"I am. Sometimes months will go by and I won't give her a thought, then she'll cross my mind and I wonder if she's even still alive."

"Do you still love her?" Shada wanted to know if she stood any chance for his heart.

"Not as my wife of thirty years. I still hold my youthful memories and the pain of what never was."

He looked so miserable she reached out and took his hand. He gripped tightly and she hoped she said the right thing, "I too had a youthful love. We never married, but were together for a time when I was sixteen. We knew marriage was never an option so enjoyed the time we had. What was your wife's name?"

"Breista."

"Do you think a child came from your union?"

"I don't know. Another question I can't answer for all my knowledge and ability to manipulate governments. Her family was loyal to the Empire so maybe Pellaeon will help me."

"Another reason I'm being sent to Bothan Sector instead of joining you at the signing?" she continued to hold his hand, feeling his firm fingers and she missed them stroking her last night.

"I didn't tell you part of the disk Car'das gave me was encrypted to me only. I recognized his style and on it was information where I might find Breista. I was going to tell you about Breista after the Bastion Accords because I wanted to check what was on the disk. You going to Bothan space is forced on me or you'd be with me at the signing. The Bothan's are taking this time when the galaxy is focused elsewhere to strike against the traitors before the New Republic enters their space. They plan on turning the traitors over to the New Republic first. Gavrisom told me he agreed to give Fey'lya first crack as long as I was observing for the New Republic. Fey'lya was forced to agree and I haven't directly spoken with him. I need you personally overseeing this operation. It's too delecate to be screwed up. You saw how close the Republic came to civil war. I was asked personally by Leia and Gavrisom to handle part of the invasion to relocate families over Fey'lya's objections, especially when he heard my fee."

"And you don't want me meeting your wife?" Shada drew him back on topic and slipped her hand from his.

He looked at her silently and they stopped walking and were facing each other. Finally, he answered, "I might ultimately put this behind me and have a future with someone, and I want that to be you. I'm not a love sick boy any longer. In that boy's place is a seasoned man. If Mara were available, I'd ask her to go with me, but I don't know what to expect and want to protect you from what might be an ugly scene."

"Does Mara know about your wife?"

"No, you're the first person I've ever told. I plan on you learning all my secrets," he smiled, "I was hoping you'd torture them out of me in bed."

She sensed his mood change and decided to not stay angry at him, "With pleasure."

He reached out and snagged her hand, "Does that mean I get another chance?"

She was willing to forgive him, "We have a messy relationship. Maybe we should have waited before…."

He leaned over and kissed her, cutting off what he knew she was going to say, "Let's go back to our room and make up. I want you moving in with me so I don't have fear you'll leave me alone right now." With arms around each other, they retraced their steps with the vornskr trotting in front. "At this stage of our romance, I want you close all the time," he confessed. "I'm going to be lonely when we're parted."

"I'll be your partner in bed and out, but not your mistress and I don't ever want to hear a rumor or I will hurt you."

"I promise, I'll tell anyone who ask, that you're my partner in everything," he pulled her against him and lowered his head to capture her lips. This time she let him.

Back in the bedroom, they found making up after a fight was very rewarding and he commented maybe he'd make her mad at him again.

"Oh, I have no doubt you'll drive me to anger on a regular basis," she pushed him on his back and settled over him. Her hands held his above his head.

"Is this where the torture begins," he spoke huskily.

"You better know it," and soon she had him moaning in pleasure.


	9. Forgiven

Four days later, Aves entered Karrde's room after ringing the chime and hearing a muffled enter. He saw Shada sitting on the couch with a holopad in her lap and Karrde at his desk. "I'm ready to pick up the load. Do you want me to head out afterwards?"

"No, come back here and we'll all take off together, less suspicion that way."

"I upgraded number two quad. The other one was slipping. That's all the maintenance I needed," Aves knew Karrde wouldn't forget. He was amazed at the man's memory. He was getting used to Shada being beside Karrde constantly. Since the day she showed up for a meeting late and Karrde made that snipping comment, they'd been inseparable. He suspected she moved in with Karrde, but they were discrete. He opened the door to leave just a Faughn was coming in. "All yours," he quipped and left.

Shirlee looked at Shada. She couldn't seem to get Karrde alone these days. What she thought might be a short lived affair when Karrde seemed peeved with Shada wasn't evident these few days.

"Sit here, Faughn," Shada patted the spot next to her.

Shirlee gritted her teeth and kept her face impassive. She did as told and Shada moved the holopad so they could both see it.

"This is a list of the Bothan's who sold Caamas out. So far the public hasn't been informed or we'd have heard of rioting. I've got Moranda Savich gathering local news. The government can't keep this secret much longer. They are sending Special Forces to each Bothan's home to take them into custody. Borsk Fey'lya asked the Security Council to remove the families so they don't become targets. They'll get new identities and be relocated. Karrde was asked to do that task as we can do it unobtrusively in the _Starry Ice_. We'll be coordinating with the Security Forces and I'll be in charge of the operation. All Bothan's in question have been located. Here are the locations we have to stop." Shirlee looked at a map of the system with conspicuous dots on three planets. "All transfers will be made in the middle of the night. Fey'lya, through President Gavrisom, has assured Karrde that the Bothan security will not interfere or board our ship."

"How many Bothan's do you think we'll be relocating?" Shirlee asked.

"I have the numbers of around one hundred and a few personal possessions. We're taking them to a colony on Kal'Shebbol where they'll start a Bothan colony among the locals. We'll be lifting off with the other ships in a few days."

Shirlee looked at Karrde for confirmation and found him absorbed in his work, making notes on a holopad while looking at his screen that was displayed over the desk. "You're in charge? It's my ship." She kept her eyes on the boss to see if he were listening.

"I believe Karrde owns the ship and you're just the driver." Shada was looking at Karrde also.

He blew out a breath and made another notation. He picked pushed a button on his compad, "Karrde to _Errant Venture."_

"_Venture _here," the voice of Nawara Ven answered after a short delay.

"Nawara, good to hear your voice," Talon's silver tongue could match the Twi'lek's any day. "Is the _Idiot's Array _still berthed?"

"I believe it is getting ready to leave. Captain Torve found the parts he needed between the Black Level and Traders Alley. He's currently with Booster. Want me to patch you through?"

"Please do."

Soon Torve answered, "Hey, Boss."

"Torve, I'm sending your next assignment before we convene at my townhouse in Rishi." He hit a button.

A pause filled the air until Torve answered, "Got the data. What are we going to do about the pirates?"

"I have a good idea which group they are from your description. I'm working on a plan to pay them back and make them permanently afraid of attacking us."

"Sounds good. They were a scary bunch and I like being the bad boy on the block."

"You will be again. Out," Talon cut the link. He knew the women were listening in and he finally looked across the room. "Shada, you line Faughn out on your mission?"

"I have, Boss."

"Good," he shifted to his captain, "Faughn, I want to make sure you are stocked up on Bothan supplies and food. Also, before you leave here go to the Bothan's warehouse. I've made arrangements to load from their stores. Fill the forward hold."

"How come Shada didn't tell me to do so?" Shirlee wanted to show the incompetence of his choice.

"Because, while she was filling you in, I was making the deal with the Bothan's and they just transferred funds. She heard about it when you did. And, Shirlee," he purposely used her first name. "Any problems on this run get back to me, you're gone."

Understanding Karrde had made his choice in his second and woman, she knew it was time to leave before she said something else and got fired on the spot. She stood and looked at Shada, "Anything else before I get the supplies?"

"My cabin on ship will be the one Karrde uses when he travels on board. Make sure it's clean."

Without another word, Shirlee spun and left.

Shada shrugged and stood. Moving to the desk, she rounded and pushed his chair back. She straddled his lap and attacked with a fiery kiss. They dueled with tongues for several minutes until they had to stop for air.

"What was that for?" his hands had slid under the short top she was wearing and cupped bra clad breasts. Around the hotel room, she'd taken to wearing her loose pants and short tops that barely covered her midriff. If she reached up, he got a glimpse of skin and his gaze never missed the opportunity. His eyes followed her around the room when she moved. His crew took notice that the boss was finally caught, and all but Faughn were happy for them.

"No reason, should I go back to my spot on the couch?" she ground against him.

"I have a better idea, let's take this to the bedroom," he stood, arms around her bottom and she wrapped her legs around him. He took two steps when his comlink on the desk chimed. He stopped with a curse.

"Ignore it," she sucked his lower lip between hers.

He moaned, "I'm supposed to be working. It won't take long, I promise." He sat her on her feet and patted her backside, "Be in the bed when I get there or I'll punish you."

He sat down and ran a hand through his hair and over his goatee before turning the holovid on.

Mara took one look at his flushed face and burst out laughing, "She's good for you, Karrde. Before I let you get back to what I interrupted, I need a favor."

"If you cut this off in the next sentence, the answer is yes."

"Luke and I want to hitch a ride with you on the _Wild Karrde _to Bastion."

"Won't your future in-laws be insulted. Han is expecting to give you a lift."

"Not exactly a lot of privacy on his ship. I have a room on yours. We won't be any trouble. In fact, I plan on us being holed up the entire trip, if you get my drift."

Talon chuckled, "I'm not the only one who has someone good for them. You are keeping our relationship a secret?" he sobered.

"Luke and I agree, it's your business, but I can blackmail you if you don't agree," she smiled ferally.

"And the real reason is?"

"Luke doesn't want the kids to know…you know the sexual part of our being together. He's afraid he or I might slip."

"I'm not going to be good company. Shada is helping the Bothans and will miss the signing."

"Luke has something he wants to talk to you about and he won't tell me. It will be a good time for him to do so."

Talon smiled, "Tell him, I look forward to giving him advice on how to please a woman. In fact, I'll plan his bachelor party with him. That's probably what he wants my extensive knowledge for." He laughed at the face she gave him.

"For that remark, go to bed."

"That's where I was headed when you interrupted," with a laugh he cut the link. He found Shada waiting for him and told her what detained him as he quickly divested himself of his clothing.

* * *

Shada was dressed in the pale blue gown with the slit to her upper thigh that she had bought to wear to the signing. They were departing the next morning. Tonight, Talon told his crew he was off limits. He took her in the airspeeder to a private club he had a membership to. It was for rich business beings only and the fees prohibitive to those just eking out a living. The food was first rate from the best the galaxy had to offer. He was approached by several beings who knew him on sight. He introduced her as his business partner. The comments were expected, that someone so beautiful could come and work for them. Shada had the impression none they talked to believed for one minute she was his partner.

One slow dance followed another. Talon kissed her exposed neck and let his hands wander over her bare back. They'd both drank from the best vintages of wine and harder spirits and relaxed into each other, for once Shada let her guard down and focused on the evening like Talon asked her to.

"You be careful," he growled into her ear.

"That goes double for you," she let her lips graze his as he circled the floor with her.

"Was there something here we didn't get to do that you wanted to?" he swayed gently to the band.

"Nothing that can't wait until the next trip," her large luminous eyes beckoned to him and he lowered his head for a kiss that wasn't so chaste. "What do you want to do before I take you back to our room and ravage you?"

"I've heard of the falls on the southern hemisphere that flow over the buildings. I always wanted to see them."

"And so you shall," he led her off the dance floor and to the door where they collected their cloaks. He was dressed totally in black including cape. It took the airspeeder that late just under an hour to make the trip. They talked about little things like couples do and held hands on the trip. He sat down in a paid parking area. The droid took his credits and told them to enjoy the falls.

Talon led her to a viewing area. The buildings were lit with special lighting and the waterfalls cascading over the façades sparkled with the various colors of the lights. Covered pathways allowed the residence to walk in dryness.

She leaned back in his arms and he held her close as he whispered in her ear, "Ithor has falls that beat this and so does Naboo. I can take you to both places."

They watched for about an hour, walking the paths and were in awe of the grandeur. Shada wrapped her cloak close, shivering, partly from Talon's hands that never stopped stroking her. "Take me home, Talon," her husky voice beckoned.

They walked arm in arm through the lobby just after two in the morning. To their surprise, Aves and Faughn were in the area and talking to each other.

Talon angled to them and they stopped talking when the bosses stopped before them. "Anything wrong?" Talon asked.

"I got a call from Halm. The pirates hit the _Demise_ and Ferson was injured and is in bacta. I know you didn't want to be disturbed, but I figured you would show up sooner or later and would want to know. Faughn offered to wait with me."

"Wasn't Opur guarding the ship? I specifically placed security onboard in case we got boarded again," Talon fumed inside, but as usual his exterior was calm.

"He and the others got stunned when the pirates boarded. We're just lucky they weren't killed. Halm dumped the glitterstim and was able to circle around after a few hours and retrieve it so we didn't lose the load, just some damage that has to be repaired," Aves covered his mouth as a yawn escaped.

Talon led them to the lift and they entered, all headed for the same floor. Shada slipped her cloak off, exposing the opulence of her dress and jewels. Talon didn't know for sure if she did that for Faughn's benefit, showing what he'd bought her.

Aves looked Shada up and down, "What say we run away together, steal the _Lastri's Ort _and take off into the Unknown Regions?"

Talon smiled and purposely glided his hand over her bare shoulder, stroking softly. His fingers slid lightly down an arm, "This is as close as you're ever going to get to my woman, Aves. Shirlee is alone tonight, take her."

"Faughn, would you wear a dress like that for me?" Aves didn't take his eyes off Shada and he winked to let her know he was joking. No amount of skin would get him in Shirlee's bed.

"Never."

"That's why you're sleeping alone tonight, you know that?" Aves retorted.

"I'm not lowering myself to being one of your conquests," Faughn bantered back. The lift opened and they headed down the hall to various rooms.

"Aves, we'll make shutting those pirates down our top priority. They seem to know our routes, so I expect they have an informant in our organization. Someone who knows our schedules. I'm guessing payroll from our base in Rishi. Don't take your load to Belgaroth. Take it to Billey and don't broadcast a word. See if Dravis can deliver the load. I bet these pirates will be waiting, but only for us. Tell them to watch themselves. When I get done with this political nonsense in a few days, I'll take over personally and we'll go after them and find the traitor in our midst and take care of them."

They'd stopped in front of Karrde's door while he talked. The group was still together and Shada ran her hand over the automatic lock, now keyed to her also from when Talon did it days before. She pushed the door open and with a, "Goodnight," entered the room with both men staring at her back, bare down to heaven.

Shirlee's eyes widened slightly and watched the men exchange grins. "And a good night it will be," with a wave, Talon followed and the door closed.

"How long have you known her?" Shirlee asked as Aves walked her to her door.

"We did some work together when Karrde started the Smugglers Alliance ten years ago. I ran into her a few times over the years when she was with Mazzic, and was quite surprised when the Boss not only ended up with her, but broke his non-fraternizing rules. My guess is, she isn't a typical second, but something more."

"His personal bodyguard. By the way, did he find a bodyguard he was looking for?"

"I don't know. If one shows up on his ship, we'll know," Aves bid her good evening.

Talon hurried to the bedroom before she divested herself of what was becoming his favorite gown. He watched as she adjusted the bedroom lights to a soft glow and pushed a button, changing the windows from daytime to a nighttime opaque tint that allowed for one way viewing.

She had deposited her long matching blue cloak over a chair and he followed suit not stopping until his cape and tunic were thrown carelessly over her chair. They met in the middle of the room where once again his hands caressed bare skin. "How does this come off?" he couldn't see fasteners or how it was held in place.

Her audacious smile held him rapt in anticipation. She pulled the form fitted bodice down and the gown dropped to her feet.

He picked it up and put it back in place, carefully covering her bare breasts. The material adhered to her skin and the dress was back in place. He tugged and it was in his hands again. "I have to be careful how I touch this gown in public."

"Didn't you know they made material that adhered to skin?" she teased.

"No, but I insist all your clothes look like this dress and zippers and such are banned."

"Are we going to play with the dress for what's left of the night, or what's under it?" she covered his hands with hers, which were still on each breast.

His answer was to lower his head for a burning kiss. He broke off, "You can sleep on the way to Bothawui." They got about two hours sleep before the alarm blared and they both groaned.

"We're too old to pull an all-nighter like teenagers," Shada grumbled as she struggled out of bed.

Breakfast was a hurried affair and they packed. A service droid carried the luggage to a waiting cart that went from room to room collecting everybody's luggage on that floor. A large landspeeder carted them and their belongings to the waiting craft. Chin took charge of the vornskrs and loaded the boys in their holding area for liftoff.

Shada saw Bot was being directed by Chal to grab bags marked W.K. and showed him how to deliver them to the rooms. She had repacked her entire apparel three different times until she was sure she had what she needed for the _Starry Ice. _One bag was marked S.I. and the rest were going to her quarters on the _Wild Karrde. _She knew she didn't have enough room for her new wardrobe and hoped he had storage for her excess.

Karrde called his entire crews together on the _Wild Karrde _for one last pep talk before they split with his final order of prepare to lift off. They were discretely left alone and he pulled her into his arms one final time.

Dankin's voice came across the intercom, "Spaceport says we are clear to lift off."

Talon hit a button to the bridge, "We'll lift when I'm on the bridge." With one final kiss, he escorted Shada to the ramp. He watched her walk gracefully to the other ship and board. With a sigh, he hit the close for the ramp and hurried to the bridge and took his seat. "Dankin, take us up." He watched on the view screens the other ships lifting with his, one on each side. They lined up behind him and followed the trajectory given by the spaceport. Once clear of the system, they jumped in three different directions.

Shada entered the bridge of the _Starry Ice _and looked for her seat. She saw an empty chair out of the way and took it, latching the crash webbing in place. She pulled up schematics of the ship and studied the layout and specs as they cleared the system. Faughn ordered the jump to hyperspace and the stars formed a line as they disappeared from Talon's sight, right before his ship made the same maneuver.

"These my quarters?" Shada asked Shirlee and held the holopad over for her to see.

"No, Karrde uses that one," Shirlee pointed to a larger cabin.

"I would have thought being captain, you'd get the largest cabin."

"Karrde reserves the right to the largest when he travels on this ship, which isn't often. He hasn't been here for over two years."

"You should have it," Shada observed. "After this mission, you'll move into it."

"Karrde lets you give orders?" Shirlee, for the first time felt the stirrings of liking towards Shada.

"I'll be making a few changes as second. Mara did the same when she became his second. What's the use having a partner if you don't listen to them. I'm going to get some rest," she left.

Luke and Mara sat in the chairs behind and to the side of Karrde's. It was the chair occupied by Shada when she was aboard and the one's she and C3PO sat in during the trip to Exocron and would talk quietly. Now both of them were open to the force as the ships diverged and could sense Talon's quiet anguish as the _Starry Ice _disappeared. It was common among their friends when separated from loved ones.

They made their jump on the first leg of the trip to Bastion. Abruptly Karrde stood and told Dankin to have the ship and he was turning in. He stopped by Luke's chair as he had to pass it to leave the bridge. "Make yourself at home, Luke. I'll see you at supper."

He shed his work clothes and stretched on his bed alone. It was large enough to accompany her, but it'd be tight. As he drifted off, his last thought was she'd probably want a larger bed installed. He slept for eight hours and woke refreshed.

* * *

Luke entered Karrde's office with a light knock against the open hatch.

Talon looked up from his data reading. "Come in, Skywalker. Close the door if you need privacy."

Luke waved his hand and the door slid shut to Talon's amusement. Frequently Mara used similar tactics.

"Mara might have told you, I wanted to come with you." Luke sat in the chair opposite the desk.

Talon shut his monitor off. He was looking at sensitive material and even though he was sure Luke could be trusted, he didn't want to explain what he was doing. "She made it sound like you were looking from a reprieve to babysitting. Can I get you anything? Cocco?"

"If you have some handy. If not, don't bother," Luke accepted.

"No bother," he hit a button, "Annowiskri, cocco and caf to my office, and double time it." He grinned at Luke, "There, painless for you and me. I could use a break, so thank you for interrupting."

"Mara offered to take a turn on the bridge, so I figured I wouldn't get a better chance to show you something," Luke slid the holopad in his hand across the desk.

Talon picked it up and on the small screen was a spear shaped vessel.

"I bought it from a space junk dealer I know on Tatooine. I'm having it retrofitted and it's my wedding present to Mara."

"Nice," Talon commented. "What are you mounting for weapons?"

Luke started in describing the vessel, from weapons to shielding and everything else. Annowiskri delivered refreshments of cookies along with two pitchers, cocco and caf on a tray that he sat on a sideboard.

"Who you getting the quads from?" Talon asked as he poured cocco for Luke and set the plate of cookies to the desk. He joined him with a large cup of caf and sat back in his chair.

"Booster had some new ones and offered them to me. The ship is in Lando's Kessel repair yard and Han found the military grade shields. I don't want to know too much, but Wedge is involved so they probably walked off from another designated military ship."

Talon laughed, "What can I contribute?"

"I need a tractor beam projector. I didn't want to hit Booster up after giving me the quads for free. I bought a top line ion engine off Lando. He had one he was wanting to put in a ship for his business. He swears I used my Jedi technique after the deal was done," Luke laughed. "I didn't, but was sorely tempted until Han offered to play sabbac for it. Lando decided any money was better than nothing, but it was such a small amount I paid."

Talon pulled up his contacts and personal inventory of tractor beams. He found a dozen and turned the screen so they could both look. They spent the next hour pouring over specs until Luke chose what he thought the best.

"Done. I'll have it delivered to Kessel as soon as we drop out of hyperspace," Talon shook Luke's hand.

"Uhh, you didn't mention how much this will set me back," Luke was cautious dealing with Karrde.

"I can't let Booster outdo me. A wedding gift for my favorite redhead and Jedi."

"I don't know what to say," Luke was stunned.

"Well, you do know I'm giving her away?" Talon wanted to make sure Luke didn't have a problem with it.

"I can't think of a better person," Luke stood. "I owe you for this."

"I'm still paying a certain rescue off," Talon reminded him of the time years ago, he rescued him from Thrawn.

"You don't owe me for that," Luke protested.

"But I do want to give my departing Lieutenant an expensive gift and was wondering what that would be until you solved my dilemma," Talon also stood. "We're almost to Bastion, a few more hours."

Luke nodded, "I really don't want to be put on display again."

"At least I'll have your brother in law to associate with. I'm not comfortable in fellowship with Presidents and Admirals, not to mention senators and moffs," Talon commiserated.


	10. Breista

"Kriffen impressive," was Dankin's expletive when they dropped out of hyperspace into hundreds of ships, from star cruisers to private yacht's. Prominently orbiting a beautiful blue and white planet with green seen into space was the _Chimaera_. Shuttles were seen escorting dignitaries to the ship and departing for another load.

"H'sishi, record what we are seeing," Talon ordered. He knew Shada would want to see this part of the ceremony. They'd been parted for three days now and he missed her more than any other person he'd ever known, including his long lost love. Several times he wanted to tell her something and had to file it away for later. Mara and Luke flanked his chair so not to miss anything.

"Unidentified cargo vessel, this is Bastion spaceport, please identify."

"This is Talon Karrde of the _Wild Karrde. _I'm here for the peace accords signing and have Luke Skywalker with me." He lifted his finger off the communication button and looked up at Luke, "Might get us to the _Chimaera _faster, name dropping."

Luke grinned, "Saying you have the Emperor's Hand might have worked better."

They were all dressed for the signing and took some ribbing from the bridge crew when they entered right before dropping out of hyperspace. Luke was dressed in Jedi black and Mara wore an expensive gown of green that matched her eyes. Both had lightsabers dangling off their belts. Talon was dressed in a rich gold tunic with a black vest and pants. He also was adorned with rings and a thick necklace over his shirt bearing a pendant Luke knew to be a smugglers crest.

"Is that icon," Luke pointed to Talon's neck, "your personal crest?"

"It is my family's crest that I've altered to symbolize who I am now."

"So when I see it, it's part of your organization?"

Talon nodded. "Mine exclusively."

"You've seen it on my stuff," Mara told Luke.

"That's where I've seen it," he remembered. The unique symbol was a talon of a carrion eater, and its claws cradled a diamond_._ The pendant was two inches square and held around Talon's neck by solid thick gold links. The talon was made of solid gold and the claws a black rare gem and Luke noticed the diamond was many carats. "How is it different from your family crest?"

"I replaced their logo with a talon, hence my name, but the diamond is identical. If I ever have children, they'll inherit this new family crest."

Their chatter was cut off by the spaceport, "_Wild Karrde, _a shuttle is approaching on your port from behind." Talon had the rear monitors on and they saw an Imperial shuttle approaching.

"I have a docking port to the left side," Talon instructed. "Its lights are on."

"Be prepared to enter as soon as the shuttle is docked," the voice on the spaceport ended instructions and cut the channel.

"Dankin, if all chaos breaks loose, get my ship to safety. I'll get out on the _Falcon,_" Talon ordered. He noticed the _Millennium Falcon _floating off starboard when they exited hyperspace.

Talon changed channels, "Karrde to _Millennium Falcon_."

"Solo here," Han's voice let them know he was still waiting his turn for a shuttle.

"Our shuttle's here, want us to swing around and collect your party?"

"No. I've been given clearance to land the _Falcon _inside the _Chimaera. _The Rogues are forming up on me shortly as an honor guard. Hold on, I have another transmission," the link cut.

Talon watched his shuttle maneuver closer to the docking ring and knew he couldn't wait much longer.

Han was right back, "That was spaceport. They have ordered your shuttle to come in with us so Luke can be part of our party when we make our entrance. Your pilot has been informed."

"He's here, have to go," Talon cut the link and hustled Luke and Mara to the docking area.

Through the shuttle windows they could see the Rogues lined up six to a side with the shuttle and _Falcon _sandwiched between and they all entered the gigantic opening of the lower docking bay together and sat down as one.

To their surprise, an honor guard lined up on both sides of the shuttle ramp. Luke and Mara entered first, their Jedi powers searching for a trap. Not sensing any, they proceeded with Talon bringing up the rear. A similar scene was played out at the _Falcon _and the Rogues gathered close to Han and his faction, with those from the shuttle joining them for one large assembly to be escorted to the event together. At the head of the honor guard was the captain of the _Chimaera. _He greeted them cordially and escorted them to the large area that was filling with people from both sides. He excused himself to greet another shuttle that required the presence of the Captain himself.

Talon recognized royalty from a dozen worlds and there was enough army officers to direct another battle from both sides. He saw Wedge standing at the edge of a group that looked vaguely familiar from the Republic and moved in his direction as Luke and Mara joined the Solo's to catch up.

Wedge grimmaced at Talon, "I've instructed my people not to gloat or bring up war stories, but they're Rogues. I've given Admiral Ackbar my personal word they will behave. Actually, when he insisted they behave, I told him to leave them home then."

"Everyone wants to meet the famous thorn in their side for all these years," Talon looked for a drink. "Where's the bar?"

"This way," Wedge led to the bar where they secured refreshments of Corellian whiskey.

Iella pushed through the throng and took Wedge's arm. "What can I get you?" he smiled at her.

"I'm not drinking. You know I'm working." She had arrived with President Gavrisom's entourage, which was a force of no less than fifty. He passed most of them off as his staff, but introduced General Airen Cracken to Admiral Pellaeon, who was present to greet his arrival. Iella and Winter were introduced as part of Cracken's staff. Iella knew her face was run through a sifter and her identity and that of Winter were recognized by Intelligence from the other side.

"Winter and Tycho are here. Let Winter memorize every face and conversation," her husband offered her a sip of his drink.

Taking a small taste she smiled, "This is the good stuff. Can you steal a bottle for later?"

"I'll try," he let her slip away into the crowd.

"You here alone?" Wedge turned back to Talon.

"Shada D'ukal was coming with me, but we got roped into helping the Bothan's." He noticed Imperial officers standing very close and probably doing what the Republic side was, eavesdropping.

Wedge spotted the Imperial's and didn't reply to that revelation. Instead he went back to Shada, "Iella likes her. You keeping this one for work or pleasure?"

"Work," Talon hoped his voice didn't give anything away.

"Iella and I had a working relationship for many years, what a waste. You lost any chance with Mara now that she's hooked up with Luke. Watch it, or you'll end up a lonely old man."

"I think my profession precludes getting old," Talon replied amusedly. Everyone was bound and determined to set him and Shada up. He would if he could.

"I don't know, Billey's getting on in years and Booster is getting up there himself," Wedge took a liberal gulp of whiskey. Their private moment was over as the Rogues found the bar and took up residence around them. Talon stayed for a bit, enjoying the comradeship of the pilots. Soon a group of Imperial pilots showed up and the two groups moved to find tables and exchange forbidden stories.

"I better get out of here," Wedge muttered and took off.

Talon circled the room, greeting those he knew.

A trumpet sounded bringing the room to silence and the signing ritual began.

Talon saw the Solo's along one wall and moved to join them where he could observe, but be out of the way. He overheard them talking. He looked around and Mara and Luke were conspicuously absent. Soon the ceremony was complete and the two leaders stood and shook hands. Then mingling began again. He listened to the Solo's banter about memories from Leia and Lando and heard something about strong women and decided to join the conversation.

He hadn't talked to either Solo since that night at the restaurant, although Leia did send him information she though he might need for his negotiations. She asked how he managed such a feat. He told her. To his dismay the conversation turned to how he'd cope without Mara and Solo's reminding him of their old conversation on what it took to get him to join the Republic.

"It's not going to happen," Talon told him in his cultured tone. He knew his face was red from embarrassment. If they knew the exact nature of his and Shada's relationship, Solo would never let him live it down. They backed off and he found an excuse to put some space between them by rescuing Ghent. But Han's "Yeah, I know," was clanging in his head as he crossed the room.

He congratulate both leaders and asked if he could borrow his former employee. Dragging Ghent to the bar, he smiled as he pressed a glass of whiskey in the younger man's hand, "You looked like you needed rescuing."

"Boy, did I ever. Those types make me nervous," Ghent all but downed the first glass in a single sitting.

Talon motioned for the waiter to pour another. "I wanted you to know, if all this working for the government gets old or you need a change, you can come back to me anytime."

"Thanks, Karrde. I'll keep you in mind. Admiral Pellaeon really wants me to work for him, but the Republic is so much larger and I keep busy."

"Well, don't forget to eat. And as for women, what are you looking for?" Talon knew Ghent was physically attracted to Shada, but he was also.

"I don't know. I like strong, independent women."

"We all like that. You're not a virgin are you?" Talon was curious and would do something about it if the answer were yes.

"Um, no, I had a woman, you know, when I was a kid."

"Really, you didn't tell me. Was it before I came and got you?" Talon nursed his own drink.

"Yeah, she was older, like by three years." Ghent blushed at the memory making Talon smile. Not but a few minutes ago, Solo had him doing the same thing. He wanted revenge on Solo.

"And after you came to work for me?"

"Umm, Aves took me to this place and paid a woman to….you know."

"I think I know. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't," Ghent took another large gulp, almost making him cough.

"Don't tell me, the rest is…" Talon made an up and down motion with his hand.

The look Ghent gave him was all the answer he needed. "You need a woman and fast."

"Shada really have someone?" Ghent couldn't stop dreaming about the woman in that white dress on Karrde's couch.

"She has someone, I just can't tell you who, okay."

"Excuse me," a strange voice ended their conversation. They turned on their bar stools to see a man in an Imperial uniform with a General's insignia, standing directly behind them. He was tall with gray eyes and black hair that was graying at the temples. "I was told you are Talon Karrde," he looked directly at Talon.

Talon stood and noticed they were about the same height, "I am."

The man held his hand out, "I'm Chevas Golan. I've been asked to escort you to meet a person who wants a private meeting."

Talon shook the hand. "I would feel better about closed door meetings if I have a bodyguard with me."

"Of course." He followed Talon as he went in search of Leia. After pushing though several small clutches of politicians and military, he found her talking with Pellaeon.

"Excuse me," Talon cut in. "Princess, might I trouble you for the loan of a Noghri? I was going to bring a body guard, but troubles hindered a Noghri from arriving from Wayland in time to hitch a ride." He expected trouble because of who he was and what happened on Coruscant, and a private meeting bode ill for him.

Leia smiled and responded as if he asked her for such a favor on a daily basis, "Of course, Talon. You know you can take any of the Noghri without asking my permission."

"I didn't want you to come up short a guard if needed."

Leia looked behind her and motioned to Cakhmaim. He stepped to her side at once. "Cakhmaim, Captain Karrde needs a bodyguard. Please assign someone to him."

"Yes, Lady Vader," Cakhmaim mewled into his comlink and abruptly Gharakh materialized through the pressing crowd. "Protect Captain Karrde and stay with him."

The gray skinned being nodded and looked to Talon.

With a nod to Leia and Pelleaon, Talon followed Golan.

"I'm sure he'll be safe on my ship, but as a smuggler, I understand his wanting backup," Pelleaon commented.

"You know what is going on?" Leia hoped Talon wasn't walking into a trap.

"Not exactly. I was asked by an old friend who heard on the holonews that Karrde was going to be here, and asked to use my office onboard as a meeting place. She told me they were old friends and she hadn't seen him in decades and didn't want a public meeting. Her husband is the man escorting Karrde."

"I just don't want Talon to come to harm," Leia spoke her concern.

"With a Noghri, I'm sure it wouldn't be him who is harmed," Pellaeon went back to their train of conversation before the interruption.

Talon followed Golan into an officer's office. A woman was looking out the view port at the day side of Bastion.

"Talon Karrde," Golan spoke and remained in the room as did Gharakh.

The woman turned and he couldn't make her out in the shadows, or why she wanted a private meeting. Surely if she needed his smuggling services, she could go through his contacts in the Imperial sector. He did advertise his legitimate businesses, although not who owned them. She walked up to him. He put a pleasant smile on and spoke cordially, "A pleasure to meet you."

"And you also, Talon."

Talon looked around at General Golan and back to the woman, "How may I be of service?" He hoped he hadn't walked into a trap.

"I don't know whether or not to be hurt or happy you don't remember me," she stepped close to him and looked into his handsome face.

He looked closely and blinked and looked again. "No, not you?" Years of practiced control kept his tone neutral. He felt his pulse race.

"Yes, me," she rested her hands on his, which automatically reached for hers.

"Breista," he said her name hoping she wasn't a phantom that would vanish. After years of searching, here she was.

"I'm wearing my hair a different color and style, but my eyes are still the emerald green you told me you'd die for," she smiled as recognition dawned in his eyes.

"I almost did after your father's thugs got done with me. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, can I get you a drink?"

"I think so," he released her hands and she moved to a stocked bar. He looked at Chevas Golan.

"We'll get to me later," the General responded and moved to get his own drink. He spoke softly to Breista as Talon took a comfortable chair.

Breista handed him a drink and sat across from him while Golan sat out of the way. "My father's valet and palace security kidnapped me. They took me from the room and I was in the hall while they beat you. I started screaming and felt a prick and the world went black. I woke on a ship heading to Bastion. After being a prisoner for about three weeks with no contact outside palace security, my father made an appearance. He told me, my grandfather, the king annulled our marriage."

"You saw the document?" Talon was never given proof.

"Yes, I have it with me," she pulled a datacard and handed it to him.

He opened the edges and in his hand at last was proof as he read the king's decree. He felt an old angry jolt that his life was dictated by circumstances beyond his control. He vowed to never let it happen again and for the most part he succeeded. He handed it back, "I would like a copy for my records."

"Keep it. I have others."

He pulled his hand back and slipped the card into his vest pocket. He looked at Gharakh and motioned him to his side. "This is Gharakh, my friend. He will never disclose what is said in here. Can the same be said for General Golan?"

"Chevas is my husband."

"I've known all along her youthful indiscretion," Golan spoke up.

Talon clenched his jaw. He didn't like a stranger slurring his marriage. His eyes drifted back to Breista and waited for her to continue. He noticed he didn't feel the tugging's of his heart towards her like he did as a boy. Time fixed his youthful love; she was nothing but a stranger now. A small part of him grieved. His memories of a young woman were replaced with a new reality.

"My father told me if I ever attempted to contact you, he would put a contract and have you killed. After knowing they beat you, I was convinced. I went to the University here and met Chevas right after I graduated. We married a year later and I've lived on Bastion since then. I told my father I was done with his royal life and never wanted to see him or my family again and would not receive them in my home. They tried a few times, but I've remained firm. I found out how your family got treated and what they did to you. You disappeared and I never again heard your name mentioned until the peace accords. Because of Chevas' association with Admiral Pellaeon, I was able to access holos and it was you. He told me you were a smuggler. Tell me that's not true."

He was looking at her face as she talked. He knew thirty years changed his looks, but she aged gracefully and her youthful looks matured into a striking woman. "It's true. I was kicked off our home planet and wandered, looking for you. It wasn't long before I realized finding you was futile and I had to move on with my life. I'm sorry I was the cause of the rift between you and your family. Maybe you should mend the damage I did. Your siblings surely miss you and your mother shouldn't be punished."

"We are equally involved. I voluntarily married you, so don't you try and absolve my part. We acted rashly, but they did also and their crimes were worse. Ruining your family was uncalled for."

"I agree. My father would have worked with yours if given a chance."

"I haven't been home. Maybe they made up and your father was restored," Breista hoped. "Now, back to you. Admiral Pellaeon says you're a man of honor. I could have told him that. Tell me what you've been doing for the last thirty years."

Talon looked at her husband and decided to give the abbreviated public version, "I was hired by another smuggler and eventually took over his organization when he disappeared. I have legitimate businesses and now am providing information to both sides in hopes peace will remain. I mostly deal in information."

"That's worse in my book than stealing or smuggling, selling information to the highest bidder no matter whom they are or who gets hurt," Chevas interjected.

Talon shrugged, "It pays well."

"We're not here to discuss the ethics of Talon's profession," Breista shot her husband a glare.

"Forgive me," Talon smiled for the first time since he learned who she was. "Tell me about your children."

She gave him a genuine smile and pulled a holo from her pocket and handed it to him. He flicked it on and five children were posing. He looked for one that might resemble him. He moved to the next holo and the first single child appeared and danced between them.

"That's our oldest, Cris. He's in the service, like his father."

"We didn't have any?" he had to know.

"No, I wasn't pregnant. It wouldn't have mattered. They would have forced a miscarriage so I'm happy none was produced," she was honest and he felt relieved.

"I'm glad. I've been careful not to spread any around. If I have a child, I want to raise it."

She showed him the three boys, all in service of the Empire and two daughters, in school and living at home yet.

He handed the holo back, "I'm very happy you put what happened behind you and went on to raise a beautiful family." He stood, "For the sake of your children, I would urge you to mend relations with your family. They are the ruling family and your offspring deserve to know them. Our marriage probably wouldn't have lasted because we were too young and the stress of family disapproval would have eventually ripped us apart. At least this way we can remain friends."

"You're not leaving without telling me about your love life," Breista and her husband also stood.

Talon smiled, "I have a woman and no children yet, but she wants a family, and I want whatever will make her happy."

"Do we get a name," Breista took his empty glass and handed hers and his to her husband who disposed of them.

"Shada D'ukal. She's my partner and everything else."

"And how long have you two been together?" She wasn't letting him get away without learning more about this woman who replaced her.

"We met ten years ago, but just recently got together," he took her hands. "You've taken a load off my mind. Not knowing all these years has been hard."

She squeezed back, "We are in total agreement on that. I have a wonderful husband and hope you are as lucky. Maybe we'll meet again and I want to meet Shada."

"My business will bring me to Bastion once in a while."

"Here is my contact info," she pressed another card into his hand. "You will call me. If I find out you were here and didn't, I'll send Pellaeon after you."

He chuckled, "I once spent time in Thrawn's cell. The last thing I want is to get crosswise of another Admiral."

"That sounds like an interesting story," Chevas joined them at the door.

"I've led an interesting life and now I need to catch my ride back to my ship. Unfortunately, I have problems that have to be dealt with and cannot stay or I'd take both of you to supper on the planet. Maybe next time," he hit the door release and stepped into the hall with Gharakh by his side.

As they rejoined the others, Karrde spoke to Gharakh, "I trust not a word of my meeting will be uttered by you."

"You have my word. I was not aware you are the companion of Shadaclandukal. She is an adopted member of my family now. She has much honor."

"More than me, that's for sure," Talon agreed.

"Are you going to become her consort?" Gharakh inquired.

"I couldn't until Breista gave me proof that I'm a free man. Don't tell Shada, but when the time is right, I'll ask her to marry me. It might take some time. I don't know how matches are made among the Noghri, but human's need time and courting."

"Noghri pairings are arranged for power. Males seek females to raise their social position. Our concept of love is very different from yours. Children are proof of successful pairings."

"And that's natural to you?"

"It is how it's always been. We have no…" he paused searching for the basic word, "affairs or couplings outside of an official pairing. It is unheard of. Females are like sisters if one is not mated to them."

"That's why female and male Noghri can work together," Talon observed.

"We do not have the human sex drive. Mating's are for producing offspring, not pleasure. It is very painful for us to copulate and is a sacrifice."

"I didn't know that. I'm grateful for your sacrifice as your people are very important for the galaxy. Do you have offspring?"

"I have a firstson and firstdaughter. They are still in the nursery for several more years."

"Well, you have my word that I'll take care of Shada. She was banned from her home like me, so we're orphans together and a match made by the force. Seeing Breista, I'm so happy now that her father intervened. I wouldn't have been happy with the constraints of my father's business and would have wanted to move off planet. She's been here on one planet, very happy for thirty years. Shada is my wandering soul mate." They entered where the party was winding down and easily found the Solo's.

"We were getting worried about you," Han stated. "Your private meeting with a mysterious woman go well? "

"Turns out a childhood friend is living on Bastion and wanted to see me. We did some catching up." Talon turned to Leia who was starting to look tired, "Thank you for the bodyguard." He turned to Gharakh, "Thank you, Gharakh."

The Noghri just nodded and disappeared.

"Luke and Mara finally put in an appearance and were a huge hit," Leia filled him in. "The Rogues got into a brawl with Black Wing squadron. Admiral's Ackbar and Pellaeon were briefed by both squadrons in person in front of both groups. General Antilles is hiding from Ackbar and might have taken a shuttle to your ship with Luke and Mara. He's been ordered back to the _Home One_ if you see him. All Rogue leave is cancelled." Leia looked at her husband, "I'm ready to turn in."

"Me too. Chewie has the kids in bed. Are we staying the night or heading home?" Han was hoping for a hyperspace jump and some rest.

"We're done here. Gavrisom is staying the night aboard as a show of good faith, but we're finished."

"Good. Lando was smart to slip out with an excuse." He looked at Talon, "Can I give you a lift to your ship?"

"Sure, if you're leaving and it won't be out of the way." Talon wanted to be alone and absorb his strange evening.


	11. From Rishi To Sneeve

Six days after leaving Bastion, the _Wild Karrde _dropped out of hyperspace near Rishi. Dankin landed in the spaceport. Talon paid for parking and walked to his townhouse with his entire crew from the _Wild Karrde_ and _Lastri's Ort_ in tow. He gave no warning he was arriving and hadn't been to Rishi in a long time, preferring to run his organization from the _Wild Karrde_ and stay on the move. They would land on various planets for his people to get together and out of space, never staying long. He hadn't set down roots since Mykr ten years before.

His first stop was Yavin IV where he dropped Luke and Mara off for their first wedding. Drawing Luke aside, he gave him a message, "Your projector has been delivered."

"Thank you again," Luke shook his hand and stepped back and watched as the cargo vessel _Wild Karrde_ lifted off. He turned to find his students had gathered to welcome the master home. Mara stood by, following Luke's lead. He went to her and took her hand and addressed his people, "As you know by the holonews, Mara and I are getting married. Kam has agreed to marry us tonight. And then in a few days we're off to Coruscant for another, public wedding." Luke tightly kept to himself the reason for the delay was the arrival of Mara's new ship. He didn't want her to feel it in the force.

Mara could tell he was hiding something, but didn't press it. If it were important, he would tell her.

Talon's next stop was Zeltros where he was to meet with Aves and the _Lastri's Ort. _He found Aves and Dravis in an opulent hotel with a surprise in a bedroom. They were waiting for his arrival. The two ships made the final jump to Rishi together while Dravis reluctantly left the pleasure planet and went home to Billey. The ground based part of the organization was surprised to say the least when the boss strode in and looked around. Helmertz, who was left in charge stood and rushed to greet him, "Boss, it's been months. Good to have you back."

"Let's have a talk, Helmie," Talon took the lift to his fourth story private quarters. Helmertz stayed by his side rehearsing his cover story if Karrde put the pieces of his betrayal together. Talon ran a security scanner over the area, content nobody was listening in. He turned and drew his blaster. With a narrow beam, he drilled the other man's leg. Helmertz let out a scream as he collapsed to the floor, trying to stem the flow of blood. "Helmie, pirates? Really, you didn't think I'd find out? What are they giving you besides the five bank accounts I traced back to you?"

Panting in agony, Helmertz cursed, then answered with his own question, "What makes you think I've had anything to do with the pirate hits?"

"Because I caught up with Dravis and he handed one of the pirates over to me, your son."

Helmertz turned an ever whiter shade, "He still lives?"

"Unfortunately he didn't survive the interrogation. He told me enough though. How you didn't expect me to return from Car'das' and was making a power play by joining up with Urias Xhaxin and selling my holdings to him. Xhaxin and I have never been partners, but until now, we've never stepped on each other's territories. You, Helmie, changed all that. Now I have to send him a message to back off. I could send a spacer, like I did years ago to Booster Terrik, or I could send a stronger message." Talon looked down at Helmertz, who was now lying on his side and hands limp, allowing blood to pump freely from what obviously was a femoral hemorrhage. He watched until blood stopped spurting and became a trickle. He went back downstairs where he found similar bodies strewn about.

Dankin holstered his blaster, "Olen told me they figured we would go the way of Car'das and never be heard from again and they were looking out for their future. You didn't call here when we got back did you?"

Talon shook his head, "I suspected there were those who were around when Car'das vanished that always resented me taking over. Helmertz was a lieutenant I never had trouble with, but never fully trusted. We will do a run over to Sneeve and strafe Xhaxin's base."

"You think he's still their?" Chin asked. "It's well known that Xhaxin stays in one place as long as you do. That's how he's survived so long."

"That's why I'm calling in all our ships in the region. The _Demise, Idiot's Array, Starry Ice, Etherway, Wild Karrde, Uwana Buyer _and the _Kerns Pride. _We'll take off as soon as all have made orbit.

* * *

Shada watched as the last of the supplies for the Bothan refugees on Kal'Shebbol was offloaded by remote lifters. It was a tiring week and she felt she earned some of the lavish gifts Talon gave her. She interacted personally with Bothan Security Forces. It took three days down the Corellian Run and over to the Bothan Sector. The first stop, Kothlis. Two families, in shock and grief were waiting, their lives forever changed. The patriarchs were in custody and they knew would never be seen again and the military was telling them they had to be gone before light broke and the neighborhood awoke.

Shada landed two klicks in a parking area the military blocked off and soon thirty Bothans walked out of the dark and were instructed to board and their belongings put in storage. She followed to the next location, a little further around the planet into the night and repeated the process. The Bothan's looked at each other suspiciously. Other than an act of cruelty by their fathers and grandfathers, they had nothing in common.

She instructed Faughn to land in an enclosed area of Bothawui on a military base. She instructed the Bothan's to stay on board and out of sight. Telling Odonnl and Faughn she'd return, without an explanation departed.

Shada ordered a drink from her corner table where she could see the entire cantina. The Noghri wasn't able to slip up on her. Under his Jawa hood, she knew by the way it moved the species. He stopped and spotted her looking directly at him. He made a motion and an elderly woman entered from the bright outside. She walked directly to the table and sat down. Taking a drink of Gralish Liqueur waiting her arrival, she smiled her appreciation.

Moranda Savich sat her drink down, "Only Karrde would know what I like to drink. Your claims of being his new second must be true."

"We're gathering Bothan families. Karrde has new assignments for you and Plakhmirakh. He wants me to bring you with us to Rishi where he'll fill you in."

"Which ship?"

"_Starry Ice."_

Moranda laughed, "How is Faughn taking to your stepping over her both in position and becoming Karrde's new favorite?"

Shada shrugged, "This trip will make or break her."

Moranda looked at her with wizened eyes, "And you're a fixture after a few weeks. How do you know it won't be you?"

"Karrde and I have an understanding."

Plakhmirakh, who joined them after scouting the area for himself chuckled and spoke in his gravely voice, "My clan brother, Gharakh, contacted me. You are the chosen one of Talonclankarrde."

"For now."

"Most interesting," Moranda went back to enjoying her drink.

Night was falling and the Bothan's informed the _Starry Ice _they were moving to the next target in half an hour. Shirlee acknowledged and figured if Shada wasn't back, she had no choice but to leave without her. She had no idea what was so important the so called leader had to leave the ship and with her comlink off. Shirlee tried calling several times.

"Lower the ramp," Shada spoke into her comlink a few minutes later.

"Finally, you almost got left behind," Shirlee lowered the ramp. She watched through the viewport as Shada, Moranda and a short being hurried on board and she lifted off before they reached the bridge. Shirlee filled her in on the next stop and greeted Moranda.

Finally they were loaded with the last family and made the jump to hyperspace. The Bothan military didn't know the destination, but told their fellow Bothan's to take care.

Hold empty, Shada wanted to take a long sleep on the way to Rishi. She knew Shirlee worked just as hard. Going to the bridge, she sat in her chair for the liftoff. After Shirlee made the jump, they both stood and left together. In the corridor outside their quarters, Shada decided to see where she stood before they reached Karrde. "Shirlee, are you going to be able to take orders from me?"

Shirlee stopped and faced her, a decision made, "I like being one of Karrde's people. I won't cause problems. Mara was already his second when I came in with Gillespee, but I'm adaptable. You're Karrde's choice and I accept that."

"That's all I need to know and that will do for now."

Two days later they dropped out of hyperspace and descended to the spaceport. Odonnl made the landing a smooth one and noticed ships seemed to be arriving for Karrde's meeting ahead of schedule. Shada walked with the group to Karrde's townhouse located not far from the spaceport. She felt desire building at the thought, soon she'd be in his arms.

The room was boisterous with a crowd. A voice called out, "Shada D'ukal, long time."

She recognized Gillespee and crossed to him, "Samuel Thomas, I'd heard you became part of Karrde's team."

"Beats thinking for myself. What'd you think of Faughn? She was one of mine."

"She's able." Shada looked around for Talon. "Where's Karrde?"

"He's working upstairs. Put out the word no interruptions, no excuse."

"Thanks," she headed to the lift, then turned back, "which floor?"

"Top, and I warned you."

There were only four doors on the top floor. Shada stopped in the hall with a skylight providing lighting. She figured Talon would want to see the street below. That narrowed the search down to two doors. She chose the closest and knocked. No answer so she tried once more and was about to try the next door. She took one step and the door swung open and a glaring Karrde was staring at her. He started to make a caustic comment and choked on it. His countenance morphed into a wide smile and he scooped her up in a tight hug.

Lips met and his hands roamed freely over her jumpsuit. With a growl of frustration, he broke contact and looked for the zipper.

"Maybe we should take this out of the hall," she was totally wanting to get her closes off and in his bed.

He stepped back dragging her with him and with a shove the door slammed shut. "You're forbidden to be parted from me. From now on, we work together." He pulled her jumpsuit off her shoulders and with a snarl, parted her bra with a flex of his hands, leaving the ruined garment thrown across the room. She kicked her boots off and helped him strip. Their first time was rough and left marks as evidence of their wild mating. Finally satiated after a second time he lay on his back and held her against him.

"Having you, then not, was like a glitterstim withdrawl," he kissed her brow.

"I think I could get used to this every night. A pact," she rolled over and straddled him, "We only separate if we have to."

He smiled up at her, "And how are we sealing this pact?"

"Traditionally we would shake, but I don't think we're traditional type people. What should we do to seal our bargain?" she saw his eyes had drifted down.

With a sudden flip, he had her underneath and was on top, "The same way we'll make up from every fight and end every day," he forcibly entered and sealed their pact.

It was dark out when someone braved a knock at the door. Talon rose, donned his robe and slippers and padded to the sitting room from the bedroom. He was much mellower when opening the door this time.

Drang and Sturm burst through with Aves standing in the hall holding a tray and a wide grin, "I trust your mood has improved?" The boss had been in a viscous mood since their arrival. Having to send a message to his organization with the deaths of members never settled well with him, an ugly, but effective part of keeping the others loyal. Aves suspected he was also missing Shada. He was polite enough to Mara and Luke until he dropped them off at Yavin IV, then his mood turned reticent and he holed up in his office until they met with Dravis on Zeltros. After that, he was the Karrde of old, suspicious of everyone and cagy.

"Don't just stand in the doorway," Talon moved aside.

Shada emerged with her own robe and slippers on. Karrde had her clothes brought from the _Wild Karrde_ to his rooms.

"Faughn's been telling us about the Bothan's," Aves said as he sat the tray down.

"Nothing more than babysitting duty," Shada lifted the lid off and sat it aside.

"Who is yet to arrive?" Talon cut in.

"The _Etherway_ is still in route, but expected by noon tomorrow."

Talon reached to a small dish that held two rolled up bits of meat. "Drang, Sturm," both Vornskr's perked up as he toss them in the direction of each animal. Drang caught his, but Sturm let his hit the floor before gobbling it up, then licking the spot.

Shada woke to sun shining through the large open windows. The gentle breeze floated over her exposed skin. She didn't want to move, but had to go. She opened her eyes to find Talon on an elbow watching her. "What time is it?"

"Who cares. You're here in my bed and for the first time in a week I don't feel like ripping someone's head off."

"What did you do before I came along?" she sat up and swung her feet to the floor.

"Didn't know what I was missing," he watched her walk naked to the refresher.

Much later they made an appearance downstairs where most of the crew was relaxing and either watching a smashball match on the holovid or playing sabbac. Breakfast was still on the sideboard so they helped themselves and found a spot at a table in the dining area. Moranda joined them with a cup of caf in hand.

"Moranda, I had to insure Antilles you were alive and healthy. He wants you to contact him. You can reach him through fleet control on Coruscant and give them Code Iella. That will insure the message reaches him."

"Isn't that his wife's name?" Moranda tried to remember what was in his wallet.

"She is, and a formidable woman in her own right," Shada added.

"I wouldn't have believed it if you two aren't sitting together in front of me all but holding hands. The great Talon Karrde hooked at last."

Talon sighed and looked at Shada, "We're not going to be able to be discrete are we?"

"Not if everyone can tell just by looking at us," she agreed.

"Solo isn't going to let me live this down, you know that."

"He doesn't have any room to talk. What did he say to you?"

"Only that my life would be complete by making you my woman."

"Are you?" She finished her breakfast and waited on him.

"You know the answer to that," he didn't want to confess in front of Moranda. To change the topic, he looked to the elderly woman, "What are you doing for your retirement years?"

"I thought maybe I'd move aboard the _Errant Venture _and pick pockets or work a few tables, you know pick up information for sale."

"You read my mind. Do you need Plakhmirakh any longer?"

"He works for you. You just loaned him to me."

"He'll get bored on the _Venture_. I'm taking him for my guard. If something comes up and you need to follow a lead off ship, let me know and I'll send him or someone to you."

"Will do."

Talon stood and offered his hand to Shada. She took it and allowed him his gentlemanly manners. He remembered a time not so long ago, when his same gesture was ignored. "I have something to show you." He led her from the townhouse in the direction of the spaceport. Walking by his growing collection of ships, he led her to a secure area and entered a code to gain entrance. Inside were ships in storage. A gleaming U shaped vessel caught her eye as they approached. "This is my pleasure yacht, the _Uwana Buyer."_

Shada laughed, "I like your sense of irony."

He showed her the outside of the vessel and then every square inch of the interior. "I was thinking we could take this with a hand picked crew for the flight to Coruscant."

"I wouldn't turn down a chance to travel like this. Other than the few times I got to stay on Booster's Diamond Level, I've never traveled in luxury."

Standing on the bridge, he brought her right hand to his mouth and kissed her palm, "I want you to take this vessel whenever we are parted, which I don't plan on being often."

She ran a hand down his chest and hovered over his belt buckle, "Do we have time to christen your room?"

"No, blast it," he growled into her mouth. "The _Etherway _is due any time and we have to leave."

"Which ship will you be in?" She tried not to let her disappointment show.

"I figured we'd be in the _Wild Karrde, _but I can direct the attack from this ship. Help me fly it out of storage," he sat at the helm and she took navigation. They lifted the ship over a compound wall and set it down beside the _Wild Karrde._

"We'll enter the Sneeve System by in a couple days," Talon addressed his entire complement of lieutenants who came from all over the Outer Rim. I wanted to have an in-depth meeting and let you get to know your new boss, Shada D'ukal, but the pirates have other plans for us. Also, if word is out we're all here together, we're inviting a raid. After Sneeve, we'll gather on Coruscant. I'm expected there for a wedding and I'm sure more meetings with the President. I've already booked us into the _Republic, _where some of us stayed last time. We get two floors just for us this trip and everyone is expected to attend Mara's and Luke's wedding. Any no-shows will be fired and that includes you Bot," he singled the young man out.

Torve spoke up, "When I came in, I saw the _Uwana _out of storage. Who gets to crew her?"

Talon laughed, "I plan a raid on a rival and all you want to know is who gets to travel in luxury. I'm going to captain her and Shada will be my first mate. Dankin will captain the _Karrde_."

"But you need crew?" Torve was angling to trade up.

"It can be flown by two people," Talon planned on getting Shada alone. He saw Torve's crestfallen face. "I do need an engineer and relief pilot so will allow two crew. Torve, do you volunteer?"

"Oh yes, Boss." Laughter followed his statement.

"Good, you get Bot, our newest member to train. He's worked hard on the _Karrde _so deserves a reward." Grumbling was heard amongst his people.

"How about me. I've been good," Aves protested and started a chain reaction.

Talon sighed again and looked to an amused Shada and back to his people. "Draw lots. I'll allow for a crew of six, but one of you better be a kriffen fine cook and I'll be taking my meals in the formal dining room complete with waiters and a gourmet cook."

"C5PO may be a protocol droid, but he cooked in the finest restaurants on Zeltros," Chin spoke up.

"Fine, I want good cooking and he is it."

"He doesn't count as one of the six, does he?" Annowiskri complained. "You might need a medic, so I volunteer."

"You realize the medic doubles as a masseuse," Talon deadpanned back.

"I'm not touching anyone's body except Shada's. I'll massage hers for free."

Talon pulled his pistol, "Not everyone has heard the good news like Annowiskri has. Shada is my partner and companion. I hear another word of a sexual nature about her and I'll drill a body part you don't want to lose."

Annowiskri turned white and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Do your drawing, but remember, Shada and I are off limits. We want some alone time so you'll run the ship and stay well away from me, understood?"

* * *

Talon led the procession off Rishi. Two days later they dropped into Sneeve. "Torve, open a channel to Xhaxin's private comlink." Torve looked the information up that Talon had in his massive information base. Soon the Graying head of Xhaxin appeared on the holo.

"Karrde, I was told you disappeared like Car'das. Good to see I was wrong."

"Some of my ex-employees were mistaken. I've taken care of them." Karrde struck Xhaxin's pose and demeanor. "You attacked my ships and stole cargo and injured some of my crew. The bill is half a million credits or we take it out in trade."

"I was informed Billey's group attacked one of my ships and killed my crew and took the cargo. I'd say you need to get the cargo from Billey and we're square."

"Billey was acting on my request to try and identify the pirates. Imagine my surprise when you were targeted. I thought attacking a fellow smuggler was beneath you, Xhaxin."

"Word was floating around that you were dead and your empire up for grabs, like when you took it from Car'das."

"I was part of Car'das's organization, not an outsider," Talon corrected him. "I don't like being targeted. Grand Admiral Thrawn did it once and he's still my enemy. I have a long memory and have been known to carry a grudge. We can go to war or settle this now. You pay or I'll reduce your base to rubble." Talon laid his ultimatum down.

Xhaxin didn't speak as he weighed the stipulation. He looked at something off his screen. Talon figured he was getting information on the numbers of their ships. Finally he looked back to Karrde, "I pay and we are square, no hard feelings."

Talon nodded, "You have my word."

"In the underground of our business, your word is among the best." Xhaxin punched a button and Karrde watched on a different screen as the credits went from the bank on Sneeve to his account on Kuat.

"I hope next time we're on the same side," Karrde cut the link. "Let's get out of here." They made the jump for Coruscant.

Shada spoke aside quietly to Talon, something that was bothering her, "I don't understand. Did Xhaxin not know you were on Coruscant brokering the deal?"

"No, it was kept quiet and still is. Both sides agreed, no media coverage or someone would have wanted an interview. It wasn't sequestered information, just low key. When I was on the _Chimeara, _a reporter asked me who I was and why I was at such an august signing. I made something up and they went away happy and didn't have a clue my part."

Talon got his wish. He and Shada were left mostly alone and spent much of the time in his large rooms. They went to exercise daily and drew a crowd who reveled in watching Shada wipe the floor with their boss. Then she'd take him next door to the spa and give him a massage. "I want to know all about your Twi'lek massause," her fingers bit into his sore back muscles making him groan. She overheard Torve telling about her.

"She was as mean as you."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Jealous?" That was the wrong answer as her elbow replaced her fingers and he cried out. She let up and he missed the pain. In fact he noticed she wasn't touching him at all and rolled over. She was standing several feet away wiping her hands. "You aren't done."

"I am. I can't compete with the memories of a Twi'lek you are thinking about while I'm touching you."

He quickly stood and rushed to her. Slipping his hands around her waist, he didn't want another fight, "She took care of me on the table a couple of times, that's all. I was her boss."

"So much for no fraternizing," she tried to pull away.

He held fast, "It wasn't like that. We didn't have intercourse, just a couple hand jobs and that was right before she graduated and I never saw her again. Look, Shada, we're likely to run into a few women I've had relations with. I don't want you to have a scene every time. I'm not doing them anymore, just you. You're my woman."

She raised her enormous brown eyes to meet his pale blue ones, "A woman in secret, like your business dealings with Pellaeon and the Republic. That way, when our relationship ends, you can pretend it never happened."

Her logic stunned him, "You want me to go public, like I did with our crew?"

"I don't want to be your mistress."

He thought, "Okay. I didn't tell you that I ran into Breista on the _Chimeara." _He saw her eyes widen.

"Were you going to tell me or leave and go back to her?"

"She's got a husband and five kids so no, I'm not going back to her. I was going to tell you on Coruscant when the time was right. My marriage was annulled thirty years ago. I've been a free man and didn't know it. If you want me to go public, I will."

She pushed away from him, "I'll sleep elsewhere tonight. You don't know a thing about women."

He watched her storm out and wondered what he said to cause that reaction. He felt himself growing angry. He told her about his failed marriage. It should have made her jump in his arms. Grabbing his discarded shirt he stomped after her. He wasn't letting her get away with walking out on him without an explanation. He found her in his room gathering her toiletries. "I want an explanation, Shada, not another moody round from you. It's getting old I'll have you know. I say something you don't like and you run off like a spoiled child. What did I say this time?" he saw the tear in her eyes. "Oh, kriff, not the tears. I hate when stupid women use them again us men."

Stopping in front of him, she sniffed, "You don't have to go public. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to or force you against your will. But I'll not be treated like you're ashamed of me. If you don't think enough of me to willingly, of your own free will, court me like I was a decent woman, I will find a man who will." She brushed by him and left him dumbfounded at her outburst.

He wished he had someone to talk to about women, but knew his employees were off limits. They didn't need to know his personal business. He went to the sideboard and poured a stiff drink of something alcoholic. Later he couldn't remember what it was as he went to the shower, pondering her words. Solo's words mingled with hers and he fell into a restless sleep with nightmares.


	12. Solo Helps

"Solo," Talon greeted his fellow smuggler with a handshake. They both were trying to land at the same time, so Karrde deferred and let the _Millennium Falcon_ slip into her berth first. Han waited for the _Uwanna Buyer_ to land and took note of the other ships in Karrde's fleet vying for spots in the private palace parking area.

"Brought the entire family I see," Han noted when he saw Karrde stride off his luxury yacht.

"Mara's side of the isle isn't going to be empty. Got time for a drink or do you have to rush home to the little woman?" Talon was still smarting from his altercation the night before and had been avoiding her. He landed the yacht and was relieved Shada was conspicuously absent from the bridge. He used Torve as his navigator. The man to his credit performed the task without one word as to Shada's whereabouts. He thought they finally had their differences worked out and now this.

"Sure, Leia's in a meeting, as usual." He looked at Chewie, "Coming with us or not?"

Talon nodded to Chewie in greeting.

Chewie roared something to Han.

"Okay, stay and work on the hyperdrive, but I tell ya, nothing is wrong. I'd know wouldn't I?" He headed to his airspeeder with Talon in tow. "Chewie has a feeling," Han grumbled as they lifted off. "I'm surrounded by people with feelings, don't need Wookies having em too."

"At least Chewie has honest feelings. Try stepping on the female kind and bam you're sleeping alone," Talon wished he could take back the words as soon as he uttered them, but that was one Rancor that wasn't being caged again.

Han looked over and belted out a laugh, "Told ya so. You have no idea how many times in Leia's and my early relationship I did or said something that upset her. So….what'd ya do, Karrde?"

"Not without a kriffen drink. Where're we headed?" Talon looked at the unfamiliar buildings.

"I want to check out the Red Rancor. I think that'd be just the place for Luke's bachelor party."

"He put you in charge of it?" Talon smiled at the thought.

"Not exactly, but as brother-in-law, it's my duty to make sure it doesn't consist of tea being served in a wing of the palace," he landed in parking and paid the droid box. They walked down the street until in front of a red building. Entering, they saw a red interior with flashing strobes and loud music.

A droid greeted them, "Sirs, where may I direct you?"

"I'm checking out the joint for a bachelor party," Han responded.

"We throw the finest bachelor parties on Coruscant," the droid sounded proud.

"Yeah, well it's for Luke Skywalker, it better be the best."

"What night would you like to reserve an area?"

"Let's see," what was it Leia told him. She was having a girls get together on… when was it… He suddenly remembered, "Next week, eight days from today."

"I have it logged, one bachelor party for Luke Skywalker."

"Not so fast. I want to check the booze out. Serve us." Han ordered, not willing to be polite to a droid.

"Of course, follow me, Sirs," if offended, the droid acted professionally.

Han and Talon took seats at a booth, "Also, I want an example of your entertainment for bachelor parties."

The droid interfaced with a slot on the side of the table, "Anytime you wish to view our merchandise, push this red button." The droid left them. A waiter droid rolled up and orders were given. Han ordered twelve different drinks to be set before them in two glasses each.

"You plan on being well lubed before going home?" Talon teased.

"If you had three Jedi children, you'd not ask such a question. I want to make sure the natural choices are top quality. There will be Generals, Admirals and of course the most arduous critics to grace a cantina, Rogue Squadron. Not to mention, you and Booster are on Luke's bachelor party guest list.

"We are?" Talon was surprised.

"And a few Jedi, but Corran Horn will be listed with the Rogues so he don't count and being Corellian…well you understand…" Han trailed off as the waiter droid appeared with a tray of double drinks. "Half in front of me and half for my friend there."

Han held up the first glass, "Corellian whisky. A party ain't normal without it," he looked across the table to Karrde, "What are we drinking to?"

"Hard headed women."

Han laughed and they touched brims, "Can't go wrong with that toast, especially drinking to Leia and Shada." Both men tossed back the whiskey. According to a Corellian of long ago, that was the only way to properly drink the first shot of Corellian whisky, and the custom stuck throughout the galaxy and generations.

"What makes you think it's Shada I'm having trouble with?" Talon felt Han out.

"She's beautiful, strong and you never once took your eyes off her at my place that night." Han grinned, "And of course there's the night Lando and I ran into Aves at the _Republic_ and got him drunk in the bar trying to find out some of your secrets. You and Shada was by far the best he had to offer. How did your pirating problem turn out?" Han was smooth and Talon wondered what all Aves had spilled to them. Good thing they were friends more or less.

"Turned out to be a misunderstanding with Urias Xhaxin."

"Leia has nothing but nice things to say about him," Han filed the information away.

"It's settled. So Aves can't keep his mouth shut, even under orders," Talon grumbled as he thought about ways to make him pay.

"Wasn't exactly his fault. We got him in a friendly sabbac game and he was inebriated and we took all his credits and all he had to offer was a secret about you. Hey, it paid off his debts and we told him to not spread it around until we had the chance to rib you properly. That's why I asked about you and Shada on the _Chimaera_. Good thing Lando wasn't there. He never could keep his mouth shut. Me, I want more details," Han threw back another drink and made a face.

"I stayed away from her until she agreed to work for me. How long did it take you get physical with Leia after meeting her?"

"A couple years. We were both so sexually tensed up by then, we drew a crowd whenever we saw each other. Wedge told me I wasn't near so fun after that."

"I made two weeks and lost my mind. All I could think about was taking her to bed. I hadn't had that reaction to a woman since I was a horny teenager," Talon was slower with his second drink. He wanted to match Solo, but didn't want to lose control in a strange bar without his people around.

"They'll do that to you. All these years and I'm still crazy about Leia."

"I don't see myself slowing down with Shada either. I am known in the smugglers world as a persuasive speaker."

Han nodded, "You are cultured and refined for a smuggler."

"Yes, my upbringing. I make mistakes in what I say to Shada and then have to play makeup, and I didn't mean it and whatnot. Any other woman and she'd been gone, wipe my hands of her. I woke alone this morning reaching across the bed for her.

"That's how you know it's real, my friend," Han shook his head. "I've been there so many times. So what did you say that was wrong?"

"How do you know I was in the wrong?" Talon felt defensive.

"You're a man," Han grinned again. "Sometimes I know I'm going to say something that makes Leia mad and you know what I do?"

Talon looked expectantly.

"I say it anyway. I'm not changing who I am. Either she accepts me or she don't. I haven't slept on the couch once." Han chuckled, "She tells people, she's my personal interpreter." Both men laughed and moved on to another drink.

"Shada thinks I'm ashamed of going public with our relationship," Talon felt better talking to a contemporary and getting it off his chest. Funny, over the years, he never had to have a talk with another man about a woman.

"Are you?"

"No. I don't want her becoming a target for my old enemies."

"She's that already, just working for you," Han reminded him.

"She wants to be courted properly. There's an end to that type of courting."

"Marriage," Han filled the blank in.

"When I started a relationship with Shada, marriage wasn't part of my picture. I remember her mentioning it, but I'd have agreed to anything that night, and now she's talking about kids and stuff. I don't know how much I can change and my age is a factor."

"Age is a factor for her not you," Han stated. "You would have to make some changes, but not many. I never saw myself as a father and look at me. You and I are the same age and I could even do another one if Leia wanted. Is there anything to hold you back?"

"No," Talon almost said, _'Not anymore.' _He added to himself.

"You love her?" Han was serious for once.

Talon looked across the table into his eyes, "As far as I define the subject, yes."

"Tell her and often."

"You tell Leia, you love her?"

"All the time. I know it isn't easy for men like us, but they need to hear it."

Talon picked up another drink and downed half its contents, "I have no idea how Shada would react if I used those words on her."

Han grinned, "Leia said them to me first. Of course she never expected to see me again so it was safe, at least that's what she tells me."

"I thought a man used that line to get something he didn't think he could get any other way."

"That's the most standard use of the term," Han agreed. "I find I really do love her with all my heart. That's what you need to figure out with Shada. Where you stand in her heart and she in yours."

"Right now, she's probably making good on her latest threat, to find a man who knows how to properly court her," Talon glumly took another drink.

"The only person who vaguely knows how to do that is Lando, and he's on Kessel. I just left him. He's flying Mara's wedding present to Yavin and should be there by now. Luke and Mara should be here by tomorrow night. Lando is bringing the Jedi in the _Lady Luck _he had Tendra fly for him_. _Leia told me I had better be back before them."

The alcohol was starting to effect Talon, "And that's another thing, they issue orders. No woman is telling me what to do."

Han thought about what he said, "You have a point. Sometimes I get tired of Leia ordering me around, and me and Chewie take a trip in the _Falcon."_

Talon pounced, "See, she issues the orders and you jump. No woman's going to do that to me." He sloshed a little liquid on his hand as he emphasized the point with his glass.

"No one except Shada," Han smirked.

Talon sighed and his defiance wilted, "No one except Shada."

Han hit the red button.

Talon only staggered slightly as he found his room, the same as he had the last trip. The boys greeted him with sniffs. "Not tonight," he groaned and found his bed. Kicking his boots off he laid down fully dressed and cursed the spinning room.

* * *

Shada watched as he strode off the ship and over to Solo. They talked a minute and left together. No instructions or a glance spared for her. She looked around and her eyes fell on Bot. He looked like an orphan, in clothes two sizes too large.

"Bot, after you get settled, we're going shopping. You need clothes."

Bot told her about his life before the plague changed it forever. She bought him lunch and he ate for two making her laugh. They lugged his new wardrobe back to his room and she took him for supper as the men had abandoned him for lustier pursuits.

"He felt so special that the second and the Boss's woman was taking time for him. She was dressed expensively and smelled so good. She gave the entire afternoon to him and wanted to know if he needed anything else. He told her of his secret desire to finish his schooling. She promptly took him to a store with educational material. He was tested and she purchased him several disks to continue his learning. They parted after supper and he was anxious to begin his studies.

Before leaving his shared room with Chal, she told him, "If you need help with your studies, I know most of the subjects. If I have time, I'll help you."

"I will," he promised.

Shada went to her room and stared at the walls, her thoughts returning to Talon. Maybe she pushed him too far. He was as angry as she'd ever seen him. She tried watching a holodrama and gave up. Going to bed she opted for a holonovel until it slipped from her fingers, starting her. She turned her light off and drifted off feeling totally alone, yearning for his scent and arms.

Her comlink beeped as she was getting ready for her day. A message from Talon to the entire crew. _'Buffet breakfast in conference room 10 on floor eighteen in one hour. Participation mandatory. Don't be late.'_

Shada headed for caf as soon as she entered. About half the crew was present and looked worse for wear after a night in the city. Aves was sitting at a table holding his head, so were several others. She looked around, but Talon wasn't there yet. She took a spot and hoped Faughn didn't hear about her latest with him. To her relief, Shirlee took a seat across the room.

Talon took his shower and found a clean sleeveless tunic of black, a non-glaring color to match his pants and boots. He combed his hair back and didn't bother shaving. He didn't feel like shaving the previous morning either and a shadow was definitely showing. He made his way to the conference room he reserved. If he had to be miserable, he was passing it on.

"You look like you lost a round with a Jedi," Booster's voice boomed to him.

He cringed, "Not so loud, in fact whisper."

Booster chuckled and toned the volume down, "That girl got you drinking now?"

"What'd you hear?" he wanted to know the rumors circulating among the smugglers.

"That you are past the handholding stage," Booster guessed.

"She wants me to go public, but I'm a little late aren't I?" Talon walked in the direction of the conference room. Booster fell in step.

"How long, boy?"

"Since before we left Coruscant last time. We were parted when she helped the Bothans and then we got back together and I said something to anger her, which is every other sentence. Solo took me out and got me drunk. I always prided myself on holding my liquor. He drank me under the table, then drove me here and made sure I got off on my floor."

Booster laughed, "Never drink with us Corellians, boy. You're from some refined planet of half-men."

"Careful or I'll send another spacer after you."

"The last one left with a few broken bones. You could have just told me to back off."

"Corellian's aren't smart enough for verbal communication," Talon entered the room with Booster still dogging him. "Since you're here, stay for breakfast. Afterwards I have to ask you to leave while I have a meeting with my organization."

"I would like to sit in while you discuss the pirate raids," Booster was serious.

Talon appraised him and nodded, "Okay, you can hear what we have to say." He figured Booster might have something to add.

Talon got a plate and looked for Shada. She was seated alone. He sat beside her.

She looked at him, wondering how she'd be received after his outburst two days ago and then his avoidance. If he was waiting for her to apologize for getting upset, he had another think coming. What he came out with surprised her.

"For what I said, I'm sorry," he muttered to hopefully her ears alone.

She shrugged, "I overreacted. You're the first man who's ever made me act like this."

He pulled her to him with an arm around her shoulders, "I say things inadequately to you and I'm not used to it. It's your fault," he smiled at her raised eyebrows. "You do things to my brain and other parts of me no other woman has managed. I really am sorry for getting angry when I had no right."

"Would you two kiss and make up already," Booster had sat opposite them while they were concentrating on each other.

They looked each other in the eye and to Shada's surprise he leaned over and gave her a long kiss. Up till now he avoided public displays in front of his crew.

"That's good enough, boy. She needs to eat to keep her strength up with kissing like that."

Talon let his arm drop and picked his fork up, "So, do Corran and Mirax amuse you with their kissing?"

Booster glared, his red eye sparkling, "The only thing CorSec has going for him is he's Corellian. I'm not entertained by him. You two have made my day." For years he hoped Talon would find someone like Shada. He wondered now why he didn't think of those two earlier. He knew both from their visits to his ship.

"This is my formal announcement that I'm publically dating this beautiful woman beside me," he looked at Shada, "Will you do me the honor of letting me openly court you?"

"You know that's what I want," she was serious. "What made you change your mind?"

"Do we have to have this discussion in front of him?" Talon's fork jerked across the table.

"Yes," two voices spoke as one.

Talon glared at an candidly grinning Booster.

"She said yes also," he defended.

"You know what you can do with yourself." Talon shifted his gaze to Shada, "I love you." He waited for her reaction. He had never said those words in thirty years and they felt rusty and unused.

"That's it?"

He looked perplexed, "I do."

"You love me is why you are willing to go public," she sounded skeptical.

He tried again, "It is unfair to both of us not to act in public like we do in private. I'm not ashamed of you and hope the feeling's mutual. I was wrong to deny a relationship existed to our friends. I want to fix any mistakes I've made." He kept his voice low, but knew they carried across the table.

"I'm not forcing you to do something that will destroy our relationship by putting undue stress on you?" She questioned.

"No," his voice was firm. "I will admit, I'm scared to death of losing you and you're not forcing me to do anything I don't want to." He took her free hand, "Shada D'ukel, I love you with all my heart. What must I do to convince you?"

"I think declaring your love in front of Booster is proof enough," she pulled his head over for another kiss.

"Almost brought a tear to my eye," Booster interjected. When Talon looked at him, "My fake eye that is. That was touching and I'm a witness to love in the making. Well Girl, he declared his undying love for you. Is it reciprocated?"

Shada looked at Talon, "It's scary, giving my heart to someone else to hold and break."

"Or love," Talon added.

"Or love. You take my heart and I'll keep yours for safekeeping."

"That's the best deal I've ever brokered," he shared a smile with her and leaned over for another kiss.

Right before her lips touched his, he felt and heard a gentle, "I love you," before her silken mouth melded into his. That kiss was the best ever he decided. Those words changed his life. He wanted to hear them again and often.

"Say it again," he whispered in her ear.

With her mouth next to his ear, she whispered, "I love you."

He wanted to take her to bed and forget this stupid meeting. He would hold her words in his heart.

Bot watched from his place and blushed at the intimate displays the bosses were absorbed in.

Aves, sitting next to him was also watching, "What happened on that ship that they can't keep it private?"

Bot shrugged, "Dono, they stayed away from us."

The meeting lasted two hours and Talon had to stop and take medicine for his headache while his crew laughed. Booster stayed for half of it and got a call that the _Pulsar Skate _just landed on the _Venture, _so with an "I'll be in touch," he rushed off.

Talon made another hour and told everyone to be on comlink contact as they had to work and the lieutenants please stay behind. After the room cleared everyone got more caf and sat at one table.

"Terrik contracted with me to haul some freight off the _Errant Venture _to the surface. He picked up some sensitive items on Bilbringi and doesn't want his shuttles or ships to get boarded or be in on the offload as anything then would be tracked back to him. We're an intermediary. I told him we could get the items to the surface undetected. We'll take four ships and use the secret holds only. We'll take legitimate supplies to the ship and return empty. The destination is a warehouse leased by Booster near the Great Western Sea. He contracted to have smugglers deliver bacta and hard to find medicines for the non-humans in the underworld that the government frowns upon, mainly because they can't line their pockets. I don't need to explain how important it is to them. I calculated four to five days of trips. The _Pulsar Skate _is also assisting."

"Is that what Booster was doing eavesdropping in our meeting?" Aves asked.

"He just made the system this morning and looked me up first thing," Talon admitted. "His information about Xhaxin was most interesting, don't you think?" he threw out a general question.

"He was working on his own to find who was attacking us, why?" Shirlee asked.

"Booster has semi-adopted me. We watch each other's backs. We're both information brokers and if I need anything, he's my first contact. Booster may not be a large player anymore, but he's still holding a lot of power."

"Want me to take the _Uwana Buyer?" _Shada spoke up.

"I planned on sending the _Starry Ice, Lastri's Ort, Etherway _and _Kerns Pride. _We'll direct from Booster's ship and his shuttles are already busy transporting gamblers and the gawkers who want to set foot on an Imperial class star destroyer. He's invited us to a captain's supper tonight. I told him all my captains will be present, dress appropriately. That's all I have."


	13. Venture Days

Talon held her hand to their floor. With most of the lieutenants joining them in the lift, he consigned himself to chaste touching, while his numbed brain screamed to push her against the lift wall and see if he could do her before the doors slid open.

"May I come in?" he formally spoke at her door, the same issued as her previous visit.

She pushed the door open and let him follow. She turned when she heard the door click shut. They looked at each other in the aftermath of sentiments never spoken before. Both knew it was a turning point in their relationship, an irrevocable commitment.

"You look horrible," she finally broke the silence.

"It's your fault," he leaned against the door, his head finally starting to clear.

She nodded and walked back to him, standing close, but refraining from touching. "I don't think I handle the thought of you and other women very well."

"So you and Mazzic never?..."

"No. His incessant hand holding was as close as it came," once again she reiterated.

"Good, otherwise, I'd have to kill him," Talon was serious and resisted reaching for her. He knew they had to set ground rules and now was as good as time as any. "I can't take back the women I've had, nor you any man. All we can do is go forward together. I promise fidelity."

"As do I," she raised her hand and let it rest against his rough cheek for a moment.

He gave into his desire and hands settled on her waist, "I'd like to spend the day in bed showing you how much I love you, but have to go to the _Venture. _Gillespee's ship was asked to keep the _Errant Venture's_ firing cores while the New Republic commandeered Booster's ship, and he's headed to offload right now. I want you with me today."

"When do we leave?"

"Pack up and we'll take the _Uwana Buyer _as its smaller and can fit in Booster's personal hold. He has a suite for us on the Diamond Level…" he paused. "If you would rather we not sleep together, I'm fine with that, as long as you're with me. I want to do what's right, Shada."

"How long do you think we'll last in a non-sexual affair?" she let a smile play about her lips.

He pulled her against him and placed his face against hers. His, "One day," rumbled in her ear.

"Then we better take the suite," her arms encircled his waist and she let her head snuggle into his shoulder, inhaling his uniquely masculine scent.

He was doing the same to her with his nose buried in her coiled hair. "I'm dreaming of tonight when you're in my arms," he murmured.

"And I'm looking forward to your version of courting," she gently teased and leaned back to look him in the eye.

"What do you like?" he gave in and leaned down for a kiss.

"Mmmmff," her reply was muffled into his mouth.

"What?" he broke off.

"I said, I'm starting to like expensive jewelry. Not that you have to buy me any," she added.

He let out a short laugh, "Good, you won't be disappointed when you don't get any."

She playfully pushed away from him, "Send a droid for my luggage. I am going on another shopping spree while we're in port for that remark."

"Lingerie only," he opened the door and escaped, laughing as one of her zenji needles was pulled and waved threateningly at him.

Nawara Ven met them, "Captain Karrde, Ms. D'ukal, so good to see you again and together in a human bonding. Booster told me just today you were finally a couple."

"I heard that and demand to know the details," Mirax hurried up and gave Shada a hug. "We have Dad's formal supper tonight, but you, me and gossip is what's for lunch." She looked at Talon, "Booster is unloading your supplies in Docking Bay 11. He's waiting for you. I'm stealing Shada for the rest of the day."

"We're staying on board. What room did Booster assign us?" Talon asked before Mirax dragged Shada away.

"You get the Emberlene suite. Dad thought Shada would like to stay there."

"He has themed suites?" Shada asked.

"Oh yes. You must not have stayed in one," Mirax answered.

Shada shook her head and looked at Talon, "Have you?"

"He always gives me the same room, the Alderaan suite. He must think I'm from there, but I'm not. It's quite nice so I accept." Talon hadn't planned on Mirax interfering with his plans. "I'll have our bags taken to the Emberlene suite," he spoke to Shada. He plastered a smile on his face that Shada saw right through, "Ladies, enjoy your visit. Shada, when you have a free moment, I need powerpacks for a hundred DH-20 blaster pistols. I'm told Urook the Givin in Tradder's Alley has all I need. Don't pay more than thirty credits each." He thought of anything he missed to keep her with him for as long as he could.

Shada sounded amused, "Alright, anything else?"

"I'm sure there is, but you can go, unless Mirax magically disappears to play mommy or something and leaves you helping me."

"Nice try, Talon," Mirax walked away dragging Shada by her arm, not aware it could be a fatal move.

"I heard a rumor, you're pregnant," Talon called after her.

She turned, walking backwards, three months, Dad tell you?"

"I'm not giving my sources away." He grinned and went in search of Booster. Wedge spilled it on the _Chimeara_ as Corran couldn't keep it a secret.

Booster was directing the unload and looked like a kid with a new toy. He saw Talon and waved him over.

"So, Corran impregnated your daughter again?" he opened the conversation. Nobody was nearby and he didn't have to be a gentleman.

"CorSec all the way. I was thinking of hiring a surrogate to get another grandkid," Booster growled. "That boy doesn't know how to do anything right. Now there's too many years between the kids, what with Valin almost seven."

A Verpine boss arrived and they got down to work, reinstalling the firing cores to the disabled ion cannons and heavy turboblasters. Other Verpine were pulling the cannons and turboblasters from storage deep in the belly of the destroyer in crates marked Hutt food with accommodating smells slathered on each crate keeping New Republic military from entering the area. Booster shipped the cores to Talon's organization in one of his freighters. The freighter finally caught up with the _Kerns Pride _while Talon was on his trip to Exocron. Booster's freighter was able to rejoin the _Venture _in time to dock for the trip to Yega Minor.

"I want the heavy turboblasters fixed first," Booster ordered and opened one crate. The Verpine hurried off to unload and install those first. He looked at Talon, "You up to handling the cores yourself? I need you to concentrate so we don't blow a hole in the side of my ship. Also, I don't need female troubles causing you to drop a hydrospanner in the mix."

"The only female trouble I'm having is with your daughter, dragging Shada away from my side for a quote 'Woman's' day," he emphasized Woman.

Gillespee joined them from his ship, "I overheard that remark about the Boss's mind being elsewhere. He sent me into possible battle against Xhaxin loaded with all this. I take a direct hit and half of Sneeve is gone."

"I was counting on a strong showing to coerce the outcome we got." He looked at Booster, "Who is installing the cores?"

"I have five crews standing by. All we have to do is use the hoverlifters to transport them along each side of the ship. I'll take one side, you take the other and we'll be done before my party."

Talon and Booster got down to work and Samuel Thomas Gillespee went on a supply run, but not until his secret cargo hold was stuffed with illegal supplies.

* * *

Mirax ordered lunch to be delivered to her permanent quarters onboard. "What are you wearing tonight?"

Shada thought, "I'm not sure. I have so many new dresses I haven't worn. I'm thinking along the lines of something light in color."

"I'm just hoping to fit into my clothes yet."

"How long have you known?" Shada envied her friend.

"I was sure almost a month ago, but with so many false alarms wanted to be a hundred percent before announcing it. Actually I haven't formally announced it. We were doing so tonight, but Corran told me he told the Rogues and now everyone knows."

"So that's how Talon found out. The Rogues were on the _Chimeara._"

"And they accuse us women of gossiping," Mirax reached for her food. "Are you and Talon planning on children? If so, have one soon so this one has a playmate. It's been hard to find friends for Valin. He's on Yavin right now and will be coming home tomorrow with Lando."

"I want one now that I'm no longer Mistryl," as they ate she filled Mirax in on the rules for Mistryls.

"So you've stopped protection. Anything yet?" Mirax was hopeful.

"I don't feel different. My cycle is due any day so I'll know." Shada laughed, "Talon hasn't experienced me with my time of the month."

Mirax joined her, "Corran swears it exist to ruin men's fun."

"If I am pregnant, it'll be nine months before he finds out what I'm like."

They wandered around the shops and finally to Trader's Alley. The Givin greeted them when they stopped by his small area. Shada looked at examples of his merchandise, knowing his mathematical skills far exceeded hers.

The Givin recognized the owner's daughter, but the other he didn't know. "Mrs. Horn, what among my wares do you require?"

"I'm just looking today, Urook. Maybe my friend Shada sees something she desires."

The Givin's face was unreadable, but his voice changed, "As in Karrde's new assistant?"

"Does it make a difference?" Shada asked him.

"Karrde is a shrewd businessman. If he sends you, your skills must match his."

"Not hardly. Do you have powerpacks for DH-20's?"

"I have cases and also for the older DL-44's. I was able to win a bid on Bonadan when a warehouse was liquidated. How many do you require?"

Shada read the report on the auction. Karrde was present a few months before going to Exocron and still had the manifest and what he didn't win and who did. He also tracked certain items as they changed hands and moved throughout the galaxy. The powerpacks were included in a lot he didn't want, outside of them. "I'm interested in a couple hundred if the price is right."

"That small of lot is more expensive, eighty credits each."

"We're worlds apart. I'm sorry for wasting your time," she started to move off.

"You said the DH-20's, yes?"

"That's correct," she knew he didn't forget.

"I was thinking the harder to find DL-44's, so sorry. The price on the newer model's is much cheaper, say thirty five credits each."

"I can buy them on Rishi from contacts for fifteen each. I'll just wait until I'm back in that area," once again she took a step away.

"Twenty eight credits," he countered.

She looked back, "Tell you what, I'll take a hundred for twenty two or two hundred for eighteen."

"You leave me no profit."

She shrugged and looked at Mirax, "Next time you're on the Rim, stop and buy me a case, okay."

"Sure, no problem."

Shada looked back to the Givin, "Urook, I'm sorry we can't come to a bargain. Maybe next time." She turned her back and heard him call.

"Karrde's second, wait." She turned back, "I will sell, how many do you want?"

"Two hundred at eighteen credits each, deal?"

He punched the order in, "It's entered, thirty six hundred credits, if it will please Karrde's second."

Shada pulled the loadable credit chip Talon had loaded for her before she went to Bothan Space. So far, outside paying the cantina bill when she picked Moranda Savich off Bothawui and yesterday when shopping for Bot, it remained unused. She thanked the Givin and left with Mirax.

Out of sight and earshot, Mirax high fived her, "Karrde had better be impressed."

"Says here, the powerpacks are on a ship in docking area 35."

"Know right where it's at, come with me."

They each carried a box of a hundred and went back to Docking Bay 15 to the _Uwana Buyer. "_Talon gave me this ship to use if I have to travel apart from him," Shada explained as she punched the code to lower the ramp.

"Mara's going to be so jealous. Her first encounter with Karrde was in this ship and she fell in love with it. She very seldom got to travel in it though."

"You hear about Luke getting her a new ship for her wedding present?" Shada opened a cargo hold while balancing the heavy box on her hip.

"No, does Corran know?"

"I think Antilles is in on it and I wouldn't put it past the Rogues to be involved somehow," Shada closed and locked the cargo hold. "I'm not going to get in trouble with your husband for allowing you to carry that am I?"

"My father and Corran know better than to tell me to ease up while pregnant. You should have seen them when I was pregnant with Valin. I was loading the _Pulsar Skate _on Tatoonie when out of nowhere good ole Dad shows up and starts throwing a fit. He threatened me with Corran finding out. I told him to go ahead and tell him. Then he started blustering about what kind of husband would allow me on my own in my condition. Well, he helped load, in fact, he ordered me to sit. I'll never admit to him, I was never so glad in my life to get off my feet. I was six months along and wanted to sleep. He told Corran, and for the first time they were in total agreement and ganged up on me. I was basically grounded to the _Venture_ until he was born."

"And you're that much older now," Shada reminded her. "My age is my main concern with starting a family. Can I keep up? How will the baby develop? And so many other concerns."

"I'm thirty seven," Mirax admitted.

"I'm forty," Shada shared back.

"You're not too old. Many women have kids until in their fifties."

"But how many lived the first thirty years as a Mistryl."

* * *

The waiter droids that worked the exclusive suites on the Diamond Level had the luggage unpacked by the time Shada and Mirax first entered the Emberlene suite. Shada stopped inside the door and looked around. Each wall had a holovid with moving scenes from before the destruction. Furniture was from Emberlene, as was the artwork.

Finally she moved into the room, "This is the closest I've ever been to Emberlene before the attack."

"Dad is a stickler for detail. We'll take a tour of some of the empty suites before you go back to the surface."

Shada led the way to the bedroom, "This is amazing. No wonder Talon wanted to come here for a few days."

"Before you, Talon would stop by and spend a week. He and Dad would work on projects and both were richer teaming up. Before the _Venture_, Karrde was standoffish and kept his business clandestine. The last few years, he's opened up a lot. I think he's lonely, even with his own organization. You're good for him. I never saw him once with a woman. Dad tried to fix him up a few times and Talon would leave in a hurry. We wouldn't see him for months. Now, I'm seeing a totally new side to him."

"How's he different?" Shada opened the closets until she found her clothes.

"He's human now. I never saw or heard of Karrde getting drunk in public and Dad was telling me this morning he came upon him with a hangover. Seems like you two had a tiff and he went drinking with Solo. Going to share?"

"It was nothing," Shada didn't want to divulge their personal problems.

"Anything that gets Talon drunk isn't nothing. He is crazy about you. I can see it when you two are together. Reminds me of Corran dating me. Dad has him doing manual labor today. The old Karrde was hands off on physical work. He would say, that's what he hired people for."

"Do you think he'll make a good father?" Shada pulled a long gown out.

"He's good at everything. I would love to see Talon with a kid. He's always so good with Valin and brings him presents when he visits. Valin likes him also." Mirax stepped to the closet and started thumbing through the gowns. Seeing a shimmering white number, she pulled it out. "Oh, this is darling. Have you worn it yet?"

Shada replaced the blue gown, "No. I bought that yesterday while shopping with a kid we took into the organization. Talon hasn't even seen it."

"Try it on."

Shada stripped the one piece jumpsuit off and slipped the gown on. "This don't work. It's not supposed to be wore with a bra or panties for that matter."

"I get the drift of the gown. It's lovely. Wear it and you'll be the envy of the women."

"I need to find a salon and get my hair done," Shada took the gown off and looked for more comfortable clothing. She pulled a pair of soft low cut pants on and a short top that zipped up in the front. Replacing her boots with soft ankle shoes, she was ready.

"I have an appointment with a good place. They'll get you in or I'll sic Dad on them." They went to the salon and had washes and some cut off the length for each woman as they were wearing their hair down for their men. Both had brown hair and almost matching brown eyes and were the same height and build.

Shada looked in the mirror, "I don't see what Talon sees in me. I'm so plain."

Mirax laughed, "You are not plain. Look at your high cheek bones and large luminous eyes and perfect lips. You could be a model if you had another six inches of height."

"Maybe that's why I feel dowdy."

"After seeing your gown, I want a new one for my man also," Mirax took one last look at her hair and makeup. "There's a boutique a couple shops down. I've never failed to find something. I'm feeling puffy around the middle and want something to hide it."

They found a small hole in the wall shop specializing in expensive women's evening attire. Mirax tried on four gowns. The last she liked. It had folds around her middle and showed enough cleavage to keep Corran's eyes focused. The skirt was long with a slit on the left side and was a metallic bronze. "I'll take it," she told the matron. They parted to get ready.

* * *

Talon felt grubby after pulling several loads of cores down the starboard side of the massive destroyer. He commented to Booster when he met up with him at the docking bay and lodged his complaint. "I'm the great Talon Karrde. My brain is more valuable than my hands."

"Well, Great Karrde, one day of physical labor won't kill you. Good for you in fact, to know what you make your workers do for a living." Booster manhandled a crate easily. Years out of Kessel hadn't diminished his strong muscles much.

Talon was in good shape from constant working out, but nothing like Booster and he didn't want to get those muscles like his friend did. He was tired when he entered the Emberlene suite and looked for Shada. She wasn't there so he headed for the shower and took a long hot soak under the spray until he felt refreshed. Standing under the dryer, he closed his eyes until it shut off, then went into the bedroom and dressed. He pulled a white pair of paints on and a matching tunic with gold geometrical patterns on the chest. The next item to be added was a small blaster to his belt. The socks and boots were last. Shada had better hurry if she wasn't going to make them late. He entered the main area and stopped. She was dressed and waiting for him. He took in her strapless gown with a slit on each side. Her blue jewelry was in place and hair down.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm not packing tonight," she spoke and he watched her glide across the room to him and hoped his natural desire wasn't showing too much. She always had that effect on him.

"I have a blaster," he patted his side and offered his arm. Before leaving he leaned down for a kiss, careful not to mess anything up.

They were among the first to arrive and Booster was nearby to greet them. He was dressed in a dark blue ships uniform with epaulettes on each shoulder and motifs of his own design on his collar. "Shada," he took her hand and kissed the back, "you look too beautiful for this guy here."

"I don't know. He's rather handsome," she replied in the same light tone Booster used.

"This beauty is taken, Booster. Did you find a woman to be with you tonight?" Talon wasn't above a little payback.

"Every woman here is my date. I'm not settling for one when I can flirt when them all."

Corran and Mirax entered next. Corran was wearing his dress uniform. He warmly greeted them. "I plan on lavishing a lot of private time with my wife tonight. It's our last night alone before Valin returns. He was only gone a week, but we have to get used to him starting school at the academy and being gone for longer stretches at a time."

"No different than boarding school," Talon observed.

"That's exactly what it is," Mirax agreed. "For now, he'll spend two weeks on Yavin and a month at home. That's all I'm willing to let him out of my sight for at his age."

"I'm retiring soon and will be at the academy when he's there," Corran reminded her.

"What will you be doing when not on Yavin?" Talon asked.

Another couple entered and Booster excused himself to greet them. They moved out of the way as Corran answered.

"Flying with Mirax and some freelancing in Boosters ships. My x-wing is being retired as a famous Rogue Squadron fighter. It'll end up in a museum. I could sure use it."

"So what did you women do today?" Talon changed the subject. He wanted to be alone with Shada and was already planning his next evening with her, alone.

They filled the men in.

"You did well on the purchase," Talon complemented her on the powerpacks.

The the ladies started talking about their gowns.

"I thought I'd never seen this before," Corran commented.

"My clothes are getting tight," Mirax commented, "and I gave away all mine from when I carried Valin so I get a new wardrobe."

The evening was enjoyable as his captains arrived; some with last minute dates they found in the casino's onboard. He sat with Booster and the Horn's. Wedge and Iella showed up and sat with them also. And to Talon's surprise, Billey entered in a repulsar chair with Dravis by his side. He also was at their table while Dravis went to sit with Gillespee and Aves.

"What brings you to Coruscant, Billey?" Booster asked after the first course of soup had been served. He got a personal call from Billey a few hours before when his ship glided in system and Billey recognized the _Errant Venture_ in orbit. A social call turned into an invite to his party.

"Two reasons. Part of my organization you and Karrde were generous to give me is having issues and I need to personally oversee the trouble or risk losing my territory to an encroacher, and secondly, I have a geriatric doctor here who has kept me going this long." Billey had got a message, if in Coruscant, come to Mara's wedding as a show of support. It coincided with his business on Coruscant, otherwise he would have excused himself.

"Do you know who is muscling in on your territory?" Talon inquired. He knew Booster took care of Billey and he did what he could also. In their times of need, Billey never stabbed either in the back when he was stronger in the underworld than them. There was an unspoken rule to take care of their old smuggler friends.

"Ever hear of a group called Metellos Raiders?"

Talon sifted through is extensive mental library while Booster did the same. Finally both men shook their heads.

Billey continued, "They are trying to build a smuggling operation by stealing territory. As far as I've been able to learn is they work the core and base out of Coruscant and haven't expanded, at least for now."

"I'm sending supplies right now that is being turned over to your people on the ground," Booster spoke softly.

Billey nodded, "I got the report. I want to make sure my people don't get raided like last time. I'll be overseeing the distribution myself."

Booster's comlink buzzed, "Terrik."

"Captain," the voice of Nawara Ven, who was acting captain, came over the devise. "New Republic Intelligence is wishing a conference with you immediately. I explained you were unavailable and they threatened us with boarding and an inspection."

Wedge spoke up, "Ven, Wedge here. Did you get a name?"

"Dif Scour."

"The Assistant Director himself," Wedge muttered. "Must be important."

"Patch him through," Booster ordered.

Dif's voice promptly came on, "Captain Terrik, I'm sorry to impose on your evening. This shouldn't take long. Are you someplace private?"

Booster stood and left the room in a hurry. "I'm alone." He moved to a nearby storage room.

"We have an unusually high number of smugglers in our system right now and more arriving constantly. The government would be grateful if you make room on your vessel for them. We don't want to destabilize the government if turf wars were to break out on the surface."

"How grateful, Mr. Scaur?" Booster smelled a profit.

"I'm authorized to transfer one million credits into your account."

"One million per week that we're here," Booster countered. "Housing smugglers can get expensive."

Scaur sighed, "A limit on two weeks. I expect them to be gone after the wedding of the century."

"I'll haul them away myself," Booster promised.

"Good. I'll direct traffic control to route them your way. Also, Palace Spaceport has complained about a large number of Talon Karrde's ships taking up space. Can you contact him to have them removed to your ship?"

"Karrde was given permission by Luke Skywalker who personally got permission from the spaceport authorities. He'll do it, but you know the type of man Karrde is. I expect he'll want a quarter million to comply and at least one slot for his private vessel at the Palace landing area."

Dif sighed again. "If it weren't for my orders to accommodate you people, I'd have a nice holding cell for each and every one of you. Agreed. Do I have to tell him, or can you?"

"Oh, I'll pass the mandate along. And Mr. Scaur, Talon won't move one vessel until the money is in his account."

"I'm making the transfer now."

As Booster returned to his guests, he was smiling from ear to ear. His and Talon's invites for certain smugglers to come as a show of support for Mara worked and he was able to net an unexpected tidy sum.

"You look pleased," Talon commented.

"I just worked a deal to maintain peace during the wedding. All smugglers are invited to stay on board and go to the surface in my shuttles so their armed vessels aren't on the surface. Do you have your account reader, Talon?"

"You know I never go anyplace without it, like my blaster."

"Check your Coruscant account."

Talon pulled his datapad and saw the amount increased by quarter of a million. "Who do I have to kill for this?"

"You just agreed to move all but one of your ships off the Palace Spaceport docking area and up to my ship. One of yours can stay as token father of the bride."

Talon processed the information. "So you're brokering deals for my organization now?"

Booster shrugged and motioned for the next course, "It can be redone and you can talk to Scaur yourself, but I don't think he likes you as well as me."

"When do they have to be moved?"

"Tonight."

Talon caught Aves eye and motioned for him to come over, "As soon as we've eaten, take the captains and find volunteers to shuttle our ships from the surface to…" he looked at Booster.

"Docking Bay 15. It's the only one large enough to hold the _Wild Karrde," _Booster smiled.

"You may rejoin your dates afterwards," Talon finished.

"You notice I don't have a date," Aves grumbled. "I was going to ask that lovely lady with Torve," he motioned to his table and everyone's gaze followed suit to a young blond hanging on every word Torve spoke. "And Torve beat me to her with his smooth pickup line that he was a captain of his own ship. Liar, that was to be my line."

Talon laughed as Aves departed. He turned his attention to Shada who had been quiet all evening. In fact the women were letting the men dominate the conversation. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'll make this up to you."

"No sweet talking in the lady's ears at my table," Booster ordered, "I want to hear every word said to these beautiful women, you ugly stumps were able to lie well enough to, to get them to attach themselves to you."

"Booster's right," Corran spoke up and grinned to Mirax, "After dinner I want to take you to our room and make love all night."

"You sure cleaned that up, Flyboy," Mirax teased.

"Not everyone at this table is from Corellia. I would hate to cause fainting and heart failure in the old."

Billey snorted, "There's only two people at this table not from Corellia, Horn. You must be cleaning it up for the delicate ears of Talon Karrde and Shada D'ukal. With Talon's refined manners, he probably has a Corellian stand in to make Shada happy."

"You don't have to be from Corellia to please a woman…..but it helps," Wedge interjected with a laugh, causing the women to shake their heads and all the men except Talon agreed.

"Shada, my dear, I'm sorry to have brought you to the barbaric world of Corellians," Talon got into the game. "Tomorrow night, I'll take you to a restaurant where Corellian's aren't allowed."

"Sounds boring," Booster commented.

"You never told me Mirax was pregnant," Shada chided Talon in response.

"Other men knocking their women up, doesn't interest me," he was out of his depth and knew it.

"How would you feel if I was with child and you mentioned it to Wedge and he didn't tell Iella for weeks."

"Oh, Honey. Wedge knows better than that. That's what the deities made couches for," Iella caused the men to groan.

"If I hear anything about one of these women, you'll be first to know," Talon promised.

"I better."

That night Shada dressed in a new babydoll just for him. She took care with her appearance to insure the reaction she knew he was capable of. Entering the bedroom, she found him sound asleep, a soft snore coming from his side of the bed. She thought about waking him and knew if he was asleep, he needed the rest. She extinguished the lights and settled down next to his warm side. She was content they were back in sync.


	14. Assisting Billey

Mara slouched in a chair in Talon's room at the _Republic_. He was sitting on the sofa, drink in hand. He offered her one and she refused.

"Six more days and this nightmare is over," she grumbled.

He chuckled, "You've been here for four days and this is the first I've seen of you."

"We arrived in my new ship. Did I tell you it's the best ever. Luke outdid himself building it, and he tells me I have many people to thank, including you. I've been kept busy, not one chance to escape to the _Venture_ to say hi."

"It was my pleasure to contribute to something that gives you such joy," Talon studied her uptight demeanor. "Usually wedded bliss brings happiness to one. You seem disturbed. Was marrying Luke a mistake?"

"Luke? No, he's not a mistake." She let her breath out, "It's supposed to be my special day and I'm terrified. What if the dress isn't up to standards, or I trip or…"

"I'm holding you all the way, you'll be fine." He went to the sideboard and poured her a drink anyway. "Here, I prescribe one of these whenever you get overwhelmed."

She threw back the shot of whisky, "As the day approaches, I'm getting more uptight and nervous."

"I'm told it's to be expected in brides to be. How's the planning going?"

Mara sighed, "I've given into Leia's desire to wear green in the tradition of Alderaan. Since I have no memory of where I'm from it doesn't matter."

"Are you getting anything you want out of this wedding, My Dear?" Talon's tender words of concern brought tears to her eyes.

She smiled and blinked them away, "You're giving me away."

"That hardly counts for your way. This is yours and Luke's wedding. Luke got his desired union on Yavin. What is bothering you?"

"It's just so large and public. I liked the ceremony on Yavin. Did you see the holovid Tionne recorded?"

"Shada and I watched it a couple nights ago, very nice and appropiate."

"Where is Shada?" Mara switched gears. She expected her to be with him when she called to see if he was done on the _Errant Venture._

"She's helping Booster and Billey with a problem here on the surface." He filled her in on Billey's problems and the new threat to the underworld.

"I was hoping to talk to her," Mara didn't have many female friends and wanted to get to know the woman who was replacing her better. "Can you free her up to have a day with me?"

"I can do that. She might be done with her assistance by tonight. I admit to keeping her prisoner on the _Venture_ for the past four days. I organized the transfer of supplies to the surface, while Booster and Nawara organized the offload. Four days and umpteen trips and the crews are on a much deserved break from frantic loading and flying, however, they are on call at Booster's warehouse to back Billey up."

"And what was Shada doing on the _Venture_?" Mara almost laughed out loud at the flush that crept across his cheeks.

He shook his head, "You know…. helping me."

Mara couldn't keep it in and burst out laughing, drawing a knowing smile in return, "When I was your second, I had a list of duties."

"Shada has a list, just a little different."

"I really need to get her alone for a little woman to woman talk like the one you interrupted right in this room."

"Maybe a day with her is just what you need to perk up, and she could use a break from my protective hovering."

"I talked to Mirax. Shada finally confided that you two had a fight over women from your past. The worst thing Luke could ever do to me is bring up his previous conquests. I'd do my best to kick his butt."

"But she asked me," he defended and got an incredulous look in return.

"Don't you know how to lie," she sputtered. "Don't ever talk about sex to a woman who loves you unless it's about her."

"I didn't know. What else shouldn't I do?" he took a gulp of his much needed drink.

"Don't criticize her clothing, but tell her when she looks nice."

"I do that already."

"Mirax told me you professed to love her in front of Booster."

"Yeah," he smiled at the memory.

"Don't stop telling her. She needs to hear it often."

"You ought to write a book on how smugglers should court women," he joked.

"After some of the bone headed things you've done, I just might," she smiled back.

"When do I get a tour of your new ship?" He changed the subject and noticed Mara seemed in higher spirits.

"Right now," she stood.

* * *

Billey's repulsar chair was parked at the same underground hovel for the third day now. His people were scattered around the dropping point and blending in. Booster had several of his crew also in the area and Karrde gave him Shada for the day as Billey convinced him to lend her out. Her job was to protect him when the fight broke out.

Talon wasn't happy when Billey rang his door chime that morning.

"I need to borrow Shada today," he announced as his chair glided into the room.

"No."

"Come on, Karrde. You know she's the best. We made contact and set up a sting to flush the raider's boss out. A pretty face will distract him."

"Do you know who the leader is?" Talon did his own research and had a good idea the key players in this new upstart group.

"A human called Dal Zell."

That was who Talon found also and picked up where Billey left off, "He's a short, stocky blond with a high opinion of himself. He has a collection of misfits who are nothing more than basic criminals. You should easily handle him with who you brought with you, and your people on the ground."

"You missed his weakness for brunettes, and you, my friend, are dating the finest specimen I've seen in a good many years who isn't married."

"What will she be doing?" Talon had work to do today that couldn't wait. He had payroll and scheduling to organize.

"My personal bodyguard, nothing more. I would feel better with the best. My people are loyal, but I have nobody with her skills that doesn't stand out like a Wookie."

In the end Talon acquiesced, now he missed her by his side, where she'd been steadily for days.

_He woke early the morning after Booster's supper. She was sleeping with her head on his pillow and her body pressed to him. He started kissing her head, working down to her shoulder, feeling her stir and start to respond to the light touching as his hands found her breast under her negligée and worked lower. With a moan she turned over for his fingers to find her core. Afterwards, they stayed in bed, cuddling and talking for a couple hours. He wanted each morning to start this way and for the remainder of their time onboard it did. _

_He was attentive for the rest of their stay on Booster's ship. They toured together and enjoyed fine restaurants and shops. They even had a go at the casinos and took in a couple shows. On day three they paused in a jewelry shop in the middle of Trader's Alley._

"_Pick something expensive," he leaned over and kissed her cheek._

_She smiled wickedly up at him and looked at the proprietor, "What is the most expensive item you have?"_

_He pulled a solid gold choker molded to fit at the base of a woman's neck._

"_It breaks here and here," the owner showed two hidden hinges on the inside. He sat it on her neck and handed her a mirror._

_Shada looked at the satin gold with its dull finish. It was beautiful._

"_The necklace is made so you can polish a section and engrave on it. It's still in its rough form."_

"_I have just the emblem to add if you'll trust me," Talon had an idea._

_Shada took the necklace off and held the weight in her hands. It was over half an inch in width. "How much?"_

"_One hundred thousand credits, and of course that's without the engraving."_

_Talon took the necklace and looked it over carefully. He couldn't see anything fake about it. "Do you have an authenticator?"_

_He was handed an instrument, which he ran over the necklace. The readings were genuine and a certificate popped up researching the gold, from where it was mined to the smelting and the final product. The necklace was in a personal family safe for ten generations until sold for passage off Emberlene. Talon paused, uncertain if Shada would want it knowing it belonged to an Emberlenian family. He showed her the information and waited her reaction._

_Shada's breath caught as she read the history. _

"_Do you still want it?" Talon murmured quietly in her ear._

"_More than ever. I might never be able to go home, but this is a part of my past." She raised her eyes to his, "I'm not worth this expense."_

_He smiled lovingly, "You are worth that and much more." He looked at the proprietor, "We'll take it. Who does the engraving? I want them checked out if I'm not familiar with their work."_

"_I only send my jewelry to __Roxayals__ personal engravers."_

_Talon nodded, "They do my engraving also so I'll deal with them direct," he pulled his credit chip out and paid. Taking the expensive item, now in its special case, he escorted Shada back to their suite. "I have to do some work. Maybe Mirax or someone is available to go shopping with. You did mention more clothes."_

"_You're obviously trying to get rid of me. I can take a hint," she leaned over and gave him a kiss and left._

_No sooner did the door shut and Talon was on his comlink to Roxayals. They had what he was looking for and he sent the logo to be engraved and told them he'd personally bring the item when he returned to the surface in a few days._

Now with Shada helping Billey, he found the time. "Mara, we need to take a side trip," he showed her the necklace.

"Shada is one lucky lady."

He dropped the necklace at the jewelry store, bought a large, expensive diamond, issued instructions, and escorted Mara to her ship. If the workers at _Roxayals _were confused with him taking different women to their establishment, they were too polite to mention it. Last time he visited, he was on his shopping day to spend the ten thousand credit chip with Shada.

* * *

Billey sat up a meeting with Dal Zell. He figured the man wasn't stupid enough to come alone.

Dal entered the smokey underground tapcaf with its bad music and worse service. He got an invite from someone without a name promising him the smuggler Billey's turf, but he had to negotiate the trade in person. He claimed to be the manager of Billey's organization on Coruscant.

Dravis nodded to Billey that Zell had indeed fallen for their trap when he knew the man had walked past him.

Zell was instructed to find a man in a repulsar chair and sit across from him. For the meeting, Billey adorned a fake beard and wig. Shada worked the room, serving drinks to his and Booster's people and playing the part of a bar juicer to perfection. In a loud voice she'd beg drinks from Billey's and Booster's people. When they bought her one, she'd take a mouthful. On the second sip, she'd spit the first back and take the glass to the bar where she'd empty it. She was dressed in a revealing dress with her hair in its customary swirls. She spotted several of Zell's people enter from the hologram she'd studied that morning, and moved to take their orders. She memorized their weaponry and assigned a danger level to each. One pulled her to his lap and she let out a squeal of laughter.

"I'm working, big boy. I get off in five hours, maybe then. You know I'd do anything for a drink," she pushed herself out of his arms and restrained the urge to kill him on the spot. He just moved up on her list of targets.

She moved into position when the foolish boss entered the room.

Dravis did a head count and stepped out to tell his people action time. Zell had managed to amass a larger than expected support system. He called Aves and told them to start moving down the levels toward the bar.

Aves called Talon, "Boss, we're on the move."

"Mara and I'll join you at the bar," Talon included Mara with a look.

She nodded, "Like old times. Maybe that's what I need. I feel so useless lately."

"That'll change when you start teaching young ones," Talon lifted his airspeeder off the spaceport and they hurried to catch up.

Dal spotted the person and strode boldly to his table and sat.

Billey sized him up, "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a Boz Pity."

Billey motioned for Shada, who was loitering near his back, "Be a good Sweetie and get the man a drink, Honey."

Shada quickly complied and returned. She set the glass down and set to withdraw to Billey's side of the table.

Dal grabbed her wrist, "Sit here by me, Honey," he emphasized Billey's name for her.

She gave a blank smile and sank into a chair.

Dal returned his attention to Billey. "If you don't give me Billey's territory, I'll take it by force. We gave a small demonstration a few weeks ago with a message to the great smuggler himself. What is his answer?"

Dravis reentered and moved to cover the door.

"Billey is not far from death. His organization might fall into disarray when he's gone." Billey lifted his drink, "A toast to the man great enough to inherit his organization."

Dal raised his glass, "I'll drink to myself."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about a groveling worm like you. I was referring to my right hand, Dravis." Billey removed the wig and beard.

The removal was his people's cue. Shada moved first with a swift punch to Dal's throat, leaving him gasping for air. Chaos erupted as a firefight broke out, first inside then spilling over to the surrounding area.

Talon and Mara moved toward the sound of blaster shots, he with his blaster drawn and her lightsaber ready. Reaching the edge of the fighting she reached out, "Our side is on the left."

"Let's work around to the right and catch them in a crossfire," he led the way.

One of his concerns was the authorities arriving and catching his people in the fray. They had to work fast. He had a stronger desire to catch up with Billey and hurt him. He was told violence was a last resort or he'd never allowed Shada near him.

They overpowered Zell's people one by one. By the time Mara and Karrde entered the bar, Zell was sitting at the table with both hands literally pinned to the table. Talon noticed the distinct heads of Zenji needles in the back of each hand. Shada was standing by his side holding a blaster and Billey probably hadn't moved from his place across the table or set his drink down.

"All mopped up," Talon moved to the table to get a good look at the problem child. "My people have been ordered out as have Booster's. I suggest you disappear as well, Billey. We left enough carnage to draw security."

"My ship is waiting. Well, young man, feel up to a trip with me?"

Shada pulled her pins and Zell let out a scream as each needle reversed course. She wiped them on Zell's shirt. He looked up at her with dazed eyes. "I thought you were a mindless whore."

She patted his cheek, "I only belong to one man and it will never be anyone like you."

Talon smiled and leaned down, forcing Zell to look at him, "She is mine."

"Who are you?"

"Talon Karrke and the mindless whore is Shada D'ukal, formal Mistryl." He had the pleasure of seeing recognition before he escorted Shada away. Mara brought the airspeeder as close as she could and they dove in the back. Talon looked Shada over. Her skimpy black dress was causing a reaction and he leaned over to give her a kiss. It was the same reaction she caused when she stepped from the bedroom wearing it. He wanted to tell her to put something else on, but Billey voiced his approval.

"I've worn this dress for similiar jobs, Karrde," she was all business in front of Billey. "It draws men's attention to where I want it."

"That's what I don't like about it," he grumbled, but escorted her and Billey to the door. "If you need me, call," with a kiss he let them leave.

Mara landed near the _Uwana Buyer_ and they hustled out of the spaceport. "Thanks, Karrde."

"You're thanking me for taking you to a turf war?" he had Shada's hand firmly in his and exchanged an amused look with her.

"I didn't think about the wedding for hours."

"You can have Shada tomorrow. I really do have work to do that didn't get done today."

Mara looked at Shada, "I came looking for you. I wanted to have a day together before I get married again."

"If I'm not in jail, we'll go shopping or something," Shada agreed.

Talon was looking at his holopad as they walked back towards the _Republic_. "All my ships have lifted off and are out of the atmosphere, as is the _Pulsar Skate. _Billey's ships have also left. Mirax is hauling all Booster's support. She reports six injured and one killed. We have a dozen with minor injuries and no deaths."

Both women expressed relief over the news.

"With all the ships leaving the area at once, I'm sure someone will make the connection," Talon escorted them into the lobby of the _Republic_.

"We have legitimate business in the area and have for days," Shada countered.

"Did we leave any survivors?" Mara wondered.

"Several ran," Talon answered, "I don't think they'll give themselves up. Hopefully we'll all be long gone when they finally finger us."

"It won't look good if the wife of Luke Skywalker was involved," Mara speculated, then laughed. "I'm starting to fit in that family. They go from one incident like today after another."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Talon slipped an arm around Shada's waist.

"See you at supper," Mara left.

Talon escorted her to their suite. "Want to take the boys for a walk with me?"

"Let me change into something comfortable first." She disappeared to the bedroom and came back shortly dressed in her favorite low cut pants and short pullover top with no sleeves. She wore suede ankle boots and her hair was down. Her Zenji needles were in the back of her belt.

Drang and Sturm took off at a run when the door to the park opened. They were becoming accustom to their surroundings and knew how far they could push their master. Talon took her hand as they strolled along.

"You've made me happier than I thought possible," he finally spoke. "I feel sometimes like you give so much to me and I so little in return."

"You give me expensive jewelry and security. All I have to offer is my expertise and companionship."

"If I could give you anything, what would you want?"

"I want your baby," she replied without hesitation.

He smiled down at her, "I'm trying my hardest."

She also wanted to say she wanted to be married to him, but he didn't bite on her baby remark so she let it drop for now. He had told her about his encounter with Breista and if he ever went back to Bastion, he wanted her to meet his ex. She didn't want to go as a mistress, but as his wife.

"I turned down dinner with the Solo's tonight. They are having a little gathering, but I didn't know if you'd be too tired after working all day."

"I am tired. I don't want to have to get dressed up to eat, let's find someplace casual," she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Or we could order in and have a quiet night with the boys while you fill me in on today," his arm came around her shoulders and he pressed her against his side. They were on a private lane with colorful shrubs and trees. He turned her into him for a long kiss. Foreheads touching, he murmured, "I missed you today."

"You'll just have to make it up to me tonight," she brushed her lips against his.

"I was worried about you," he confessed. "Billey lied to me. He indicated violence was a last resort when he was planning it all along."

"You just can't trust smugglers," she teased and smiled into his blue eyes.

"You knew he was angling for violence?" he was still serious.

She shrugged in his embrace, "You're not the normal smuggler, Talon, Billey is."

"Last time I send you to him for anything. I saw your handiwork on a couple of Zell's men."

"One manhandled me," was all she said.

"Are you bruised?"

"I don't think so, but we can check later," they started walking again and soon were in an area with a couple sitting on benches while children played about. They stopped and stared at his Vornskr.

"They won't hurt you unless I give them the signal," Talon told the children who were soon petting the beasts.

They sat by an elderly couple who were obviously the grandparents who explained they were on their first trip to Coruscant as their son had to come on business and brought them for cheap babysitters.

Talon in turn told them about the Vornskr and where they came from.

His comlink beeped. With a sigh he reached in his pocket, "I swear I'm going to get rid of this annoyance." He pushed the button, "Karrde."

"Karrde," Mara's voice spilled into the area. "Leia told me you and Shada aren't coming to supper. I protest."

"Leia tell you to try again?" he was amused.

"No, Lando is here and wants to talk to you. Also, Booster arrived and asked where you two were. It's a nice gathering of close friends of whom I count the two of you, now get over here."

"Shada doesn't want to dress up," Talon remembered what she said.

"She can come as is, unless she's still wearing what she wore to work today, then she has to change as Han hasn't installed a pole in his living room yet."

"I heard that," Shada leaned over. "Are we too late?"

"No, but everyone's here and waiting for you, please come. I don't want to have to send Luke with his lightsaber to make you."

Talon looked at Shada and raised his eyebrows, "It's up to you."

"You owe me lunch tomorrow." Shada spoke into the comlink. "Tell Lando we're on our way, but I'm not changing," she let Mara think she was still wearing the revealing dress with its skirt that barely covered her privates.

"Ooookaay, I'm not responsible for how some of the men will act then. See you soon," Mara cut the link.

"We better hurry," Talon stood and helped her up.

The elderly couple was gaping at them. "We overheard, didn't mean to eavesdrop," the man said. "Are you going to see Luke Skywalker?"

"That was his bride, Mara," Talon whistled for the boys. "You'll see me on the wedding vids all over the holo's next week. I'm giving the bride away. Good evening," he bowed with his head and escorted Shada to the lift, with Drang and Sturm trotting behind.

"You never know who you'll meet this close to the palace," his wife commented.

"Our son will never believe it," her husband replied.

Mara greeted them after Gharakh greeted them at the door. "You look comfortable," she took in Shada's clothing with relief.

"I am tired and may not be good company."

Leia came over, "I'm glad you listened to Mara. Booster filled me in on why you're tired. I won't say a word and other than Wedge, who won't either, nobody's here who will rat. I want to be the first here to congratulate both of you on being a couple." She looked around, then back, "What are you two drinking and I'll have Threepio serve. Find a seat and relax."

"Whyren's Reserve Whisky," Talon ordered and Shada nodded. "Han made the mistake of telling me he got a shipment in."

"Did he tell you the story of how he smuggled it past three different checkpoints?" Leia shook her head in exasperation.

"He did, a fine job of smuggling," Talon complemented his skills.

They took a seat together on the round sectional and Talon let his fingers lace through hers.

Tendra moved to sit close, "Okay, we need to know the first night you two did it."

Shada blushed lightly. It was still new to her, having everyone know about her and Karrde, but to ask those types of questions.

"There was a bet. We have to know who won," Tendra continued like it was a normal question.

"I don't think you're ever going to find out who won then," Shada replied and was grateful when her drink arrived.

Talon was chuckling beside her and earned himself a glare. "I'm sure the men have the same bet going," he protested.

"Then they won't have a winner either. Some things are nobody's business."

"I agree," he clinked his glass to hers in a sealed bargain.

"Did she tell?" Mara came over.

"No, lips are sealed," Tendra stood. "It's no big deal. Everyone knows everyone's first time together. I don't see why they have to be different," she flounced off to find her husband.

"So everyone knows when you and Luke first did it," Talon grinned.

"They know what we want them to, but the actual first time, no. Make something up or they'll never leave you alone."

"Alright, it was ten years ago," Talon told her with a straight face.

He got his desired exchange as Mara looked totally surprised. "Really and you two are just now making it official?"

Shada smirked up at Talon, "We were busy."

"Nobody is going to win then. The bet was one had to be within two weeks," she left to inform the others.

"So this is what having close friends is like," Shada muttered into her glass. She felt Talon shake with mirth beside her.

It wasn't so bad she decided as the well-wishers took turns congratulating them. Talon took the ribbing in stride and stayed close to her. They didn't stay late and soon were in their bed where she wanted to be for hours.

She lay quietly in his arms.

"Do you regret them knowing?" she finally asked in the dark.

"I'm glad we're out in the open," his deep voice rumbled into her ear. "I like this change. Now I'm not alone and neither are you. We'll still have issues and adjustments. I'm looking forward to the future with you by my side."

"Me too," she paused, running a hand over his bare chest. "Ten years?"

He chuckled, "I remember my first sight of you on Trogan, what you were wearing and how wonderfully you fought. I admit to maybe having a fantasy or two about you."

"I'd be lying if I didn't admit to more than a casual glance after you saved my life and wondered what you'd be like in bed.

He rolled her under him, "Now you know. Any complaints?"

"You're better than my imagination can create," she opened her legs for him to enter.

Later, they drifted off still holding each other.


	15. Bundle Of Joy

Mara looked at her reflection in the mirror. The gown was Alderaanian bridal green and as simple a wedding gown she could find. The bridal boutique specialized in human wedding gowns and when Mara Jade graced their shop they expected an extravagant gown studded with gems. She could see their disappointment when she chose their simplest design. It WAS her wedding, as Karrde reminded her. That was a reason she asked Shada to accompany her and not Leia to buy a wedding gown. Leia meant well, but her Princess upbringing was evident in the wedding planning and with Threepio given a free reign, the event was way too big. Even Luke had to step in more than once and request his sister tone it down. She'd given in on so much, but this dress was for her. She changed back in her leggings and tunic. Carrying the gown from her dressing cube, she told the clerk she'd take it.

"You don't need alterations? Most customers have us adjust to perfection as it's the centerpiece of the wedding." The clerk was dumbfounded. What kind of woman didn't want their expert advice. And to think their name would be associated with this most important wedding. She tried again, "Perhaps you have a seamstress to make necessary adjustments, yes?"

"I don't think you understood the lady. How much?"

The clerk looked up into the sober face of Talon Karrde. Her eyes flitted to the other woman who had been hanging all over him while THE Mara Jade tried on gowns. Now the women looked like she was capable of violence.

"You don't understand…"

"What my associate is trying to say, is this gown will be renown throughout the galaxy because of the woman wearing it. My business and reputation are on the line. An ill-fitting gown won't reflect adversely on Madam, but me," the owner, Vanar, stepped up to address them.

Talon looked at Mara, "Well My Dear, he has a point."

"I like this design and know Jari'kyn the Twi'lek, who designed it personally. I had her design this for me and bring it here along with her other designs that I just tried on. I like this one the best and she is a master dress designer and seamstress. It fits me perfectly."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, without warning she drew her lightsaber and sliced a blaster barrel off a protruding weapon from a human who entered the shop unobtrusively. By the time Talon had his blaster out, Shada pinned a zenji needle into the man's bicep, making him scream and drop the blaster. He quickly told them he was hired to steal her dress and disrupt the wedding, but he refused to disclose who he was working for. It didn't take long for security to take him away.

Mara turned back to Vanar like nothing happened, her green eyes blazing, "I said I'll take it or we'll find another bridal shop."

Talon turned back to the owner, "One last time, the price?"

"Four thousand credits," the owner was hoping to score a twenty five thousand credit gown from her when he first spotted her in his shop.

Talon looked at the gown and took it from Mara's hands and held it up, "I'll give you thirty five hundred, or print the receipt on holoboards all over this planet."

The owner blanched, "You wouldn't. I swear, four thousand is the price," he quickly pulled a datapad and pulled the gown up and showed Talon the price. "I have many gowns that would better…."

"Okay," Talon cut him off and paid. "Have it delivered to…" and he rattled off his room at the _Republic._

"Karrde, I'm paying for my own dress," Mara fumed as she tried to hand the owner a chip and push Karrde's hand aside.

"Not now," he spoke in a tone she'd heard many times that said, _'We'll talk in private.'_

He led them from the shop into the fairway, "Now, ladies, what are we doing next?" Talon had one on each arm.

Both looked up at him with a glare. "I was supposed to have time alone with Shada. Tell me, why again are you here?"

"I pawned my duties off on Aves and Chin. They've done it before. All they have to do is make payroll today and I'll show Shada what they did tomorrow and from now on it will be part of her responsibilities. And most importantly, I don't want two days away from Shada," he admitted.

"That's sweet," Shada spoke from his other side.

He whipped his head to his woman and leaned down for a kiss.

"Oh brother," Mara moaned. "Now I'll never find out firsthand about your fight."

Talon laughed, "Maybe that's my plan. That and after we left Solo's last night, what you said about your wedding weighed on me so I talked it over with Shada and she suggested I buy your dress and any jewelry you want. I'm prepared to take it a step further and pay for your entire wedding."

Speechless, she stopped, "Karrde, you don't have to do that. You've already given me an expensive gift in the tractor beams."

"You gave me ten of my best years and saved my life on numerous occasions. This is the least I can do, besides, you know I can afford it. Now, what can I adorn your lovely neck with?"

"Nothing. I've decided my lightsaber will be my only embellishment. Jedi aren't supposed to be ostentatious. Besides, when have you ever known me to be pretentious?"

"I thought you were following my lead."

"What about you, Shada?" Mara asked. "Do you like extravagant clothes and jewelry?"

Shada thought about the question and answered truthfully, "I like looking nice for Talon. I've never owned so many clothes and the jewely he buys me is beautiful, so yes, I like what he gives me. He can continue," she smiled up at Karrde and he leaned over for another kiss.

"Then I'm glad you and Karrde have each other. Now, let's pretend he isn't here and you tell me exactly what he said to you that caused your fight?"

Talon protested and got laughed at.

Mara looked at him, "What would it take to get you to leave us for the rest of the day?"

"I suppose I could go and check up on Aves," he knew Mara wanted to talk to Shada alone. With a last kiss, he looked for her weapons, "You have a blaster?"

"A small one tucked away, and my needles. We'll be fine."

He winked at Mara, "I'll find out what you talked about, you know."

"Who says we're talking?" she grabbed Shada's arm and they hurried away before he changed his mind.

Alone at last, Mara let out a sigh, "Talon means well, but he doesn't know how all this attention is getting to me. How do you take his constant fawning?"

"I like being around him. We work for hours without saying a word, content to be near each other."

"Luke better not smother me like that. What I wanted to get you alone for has nothing to do with your fight, I was just jacking Karrde around. I want to get a special gift for Luke in the form of lingerie, and other than asking Tendra, I'm not sure what would be best for our wedding night," Mara blushed. "I've never bought anything like sexy lingerie ever."

"I like Tendra, but I don't think she would keep it a secret and probably give a detailed description to Luke before the wedding," Shada agreed. "What about Leia?"

"Same as Tendra. I'm sure she tells Solo everything. I don't want him to have an inkling what I consider private. And your reluctance to divulge intimate details goes far with me."

"I know just the place," Shada took her to the shop she bought many items and some with Karrde. It was the store they were in when Leia called inviting them to come to the rotating restaurant a couple weeks before.

Mara looked at the risqué nighties, "I have no idea what he would like."

"Talon has broad taste. I own a variety of these," she held up a white transparent gown. "I'm going to get one for your wedding night for Talon." Shada started shopping.

Mara was drawn to a jade green sheer babydoll with matching panties. "What do you think?" She held them up.

Shada smiled, "That's a good start, but you need no less than ten for various occasions."

Mara's eyes widened, "Ten?"

Shada nodded, "Who's in charge of your cake?"

"Believe it or not, I left Threepio in charge. He has gourmet chef programing and showed me several cakes he made and decorated. It was nice of Talon to offer to pay for my wedding."

"You will hurt his feelings if you don't accept," Shada knew him well enough now to know he had a soft spot for Mara.

"I will accept. Luke will be surprised. Leia and Han planned on paying for the wedding and I know they can't afford what Luke has to have, as I overheard them planning on selling the Orowood Apartment to help pay. Leia was going to ask the security counsel to fund part of the wedding as they are the one's insisting on this large public affair. Now she won't have to."

Mara found several more and Shada picked a black number up she'd never seen before. When Mara pulled her credit chip, Shada laid her hand on top of hers, "No, my personal gift to you."

"You don't have to," Mara protested.

"You are going to tell me how one of these went over with Luke as payment." They exchanged knowing smirks and left for lunch.

"Part of me is really going to miss the organization."

"It will take you years to fully extract your interest and contacts, so you'll have time to wean yourself," Shada took a bite of her stuffed pocket bread.

They parted after lunch as Mara got a call from Luke telling her he was holding a mini Jedi class and wanted her present.

* * *

On the _Errant Venture, _Mirax was trying to get Valin to her ship for the trip to Luke's for his impromptu class. He wanted Valin in attendance.

"I want to stay and play," Valin objected.

"You're not a baby any longer. When I say you go to school, you go," Mirax had gotten him as far as Docking Bay 15 and he was putting up his final stand.

"What's going on here," Booster rounded the corner of a ship and saw the standoff.

"Mom's not a Jedi and she can't make me go to school. I can overpower her," Valin never tried his threat of powers on his mother before. As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized he said something wrong when he saw the furious look cross Grandpa's face.

Grandpa marched over and scooped him up by the front of his tunic and hoisted him to eye level, "Is this how you use Jedi powers, boy," he thundered and shook him and was satisfied to see fear on his grandson's face. "I'll have you know, I beat the kriff out of your father, Jedi powers and all."

"You did?" Valin squeaked.

"And if I ever hear you talk like that to your mother, I'll give you a beating you'll long remember," he sat the boy down and watched as he ran to his mother.

She mouthed, 'Thank you' to him and out loud, "I'll be with Shada having a drink while he is with Luke."

"See you later," he watched her take the _Pulsar Skate_ out of the bay.

Shada took the drink with thanks, "…and after he spoke the words, he found for the first time in his six years something to be frightened of, Grandpa. Grandpa put the fear of Corellia's nine hells in him. He was a very good little boy on the trip here."

"And you want one, Shada?" Talon called out. He attempting to work at his desk, but their gossip was much more interesting. He came back and relieved Aves and Chin. Chin had the boys in the park for a long walk.

Shada looked at Mirax, "We're still trying."

"Anything yet?" Mirax got the indication from Shada on the _Venture _they were trying for one. She wanted to ask about marriage, the normal step before offspring, but something kept her from speaking. She'd ask Shada in private and didn't want to put her on the spot in front of Karrde.

"If it's meant to be, I'll have a baby."

"I carry pregnancy test with me. I've had many false alarms and expected this baby to be one also. Imagine my surprise when it came back positive. Do you have tests?"

Shada shook her head, "No, I've never taken one before. I was just waiting for my time of the month."

"Which has been how long?"

Shada thought, "I haven't had one since teaming up with Karrde. But that doesn't mean anything. I've been irregular before."

Mirax gave her a skeptical look, "There's a convenience shop downstairs and I know from experience they all carry that item for at least a thousand species. We could answer this question before supper."

Shada glanced at Talon and his indecipherable expression. Not getting any help from him, she made a decision. "Okay," she stood and took Mirax's drink. "Are you supposed to be drinking whisky while pregnant?"

"Only if Corran isn't around. I'm allowed one glass of wine if he is."

"Be back soon," Shada called as they left.

Talon stopped pretending to work. He went to the window that stretched across the large room. Was he ready for this? He knew if she were with his child, he'd marry her soon. He was hoping for more time, but didn't want to suggest protection and have another row. She made her feelings clear that first night. For a brief moment, he felt panic coming on. What had he gotten himself into? Unwanted baggage was something he avoided.

He remembered what Solo said to him about his life and how he adjusted to rug rats and still did what he wanted. _"Kids change you. Now instead of looking out for what I want, I think of them first, then do what I want." _Karrde smiled at the thought of Anakin crawling up in his father's lap and falling asleep on their last visit. Han continued the conversation, but dropped a kiss to the boy's head then excused himself and took him to bed. Then his toughts turned to Car'das, who was in his seventies and all alone in his homemade paradise, and he felt a bleakness at ending up like him instead of Solo with his wild kids. With a sigh, he returned to his work.

The ladies returned before he could refocus on his next shipment and disappeared into the bedroom. They were still behind closed doors when Chin returned and dropped the boys off. He thought about knocking, but to be honest he was scared to death.

Mirax rushed out talking on her comlink, "I'm sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked. I'm…." and the door closed leaving him alone with Shada, who was still in the bedroom.

He went to the open door knocked softly on the frame.

"Come in, Talon."

He found Shada sitting at her vanity holding a rod. He found that walk across the room to be the longest he'd taken recently.

She looked up at him and took in his trepidation, "I don't know if you are ready, but in nine months more or less…." she trailed off.

He sank to his knees, partly from shock, "A baby?"

"Yes."

He took the rod from her hand. It was lit to the positive. He ran his other hand over his mustache and goatee, "I've never been caught in all these years."

"Is that how you see it?" her heart sank. Her brief euphoria was shared with Mirax and not him.

"Right now, I'm not thinking too clearly and anything I say will be taken wrong, so I'll take a walk and let it sink in."

After he left, Shada rubbed her hand over her belly, "One parent loves you and the other will come around."

* * *

Talon called the boys to go back to the park. He wandered aimlessly, half in shock and the rest, gut wrenching fear. One of Coruscant's abrupt rainstorms thundered overhead with thunder and lightning and a hard downpour. Sturm came whining to him. He knelt, "What have I done, Sturm. My children were you and Drang until now. I'm too old, too set in my ways. The life I lead is no way to raise a child."

Sturm licked his cheek.

"Only a few weeks ago, my thoughts of Shada were a galaxy away. I thought she was happy with Mazzic and they were together. Oh, Sturm, I should have moved slower and used my…no, that's the problem, I did use my head, just the wrong one." He stood and whistled for Drang. The Vornskr ran over and shook water all over him and Sturm. "Too late now, boys. I have to face my actions head on. Let's get some food." He entered his suite to find Shada sitting in a chair with her holopad.

She looked at their soaked appearance and jumped up, "I'll dry the boys off. Take a shower." Soon she was back with two large towels. He didn't speak, just did as she ordered.

Shower done, he noticed something smelled good as he dressed. The storm was still raging against the windows when he entered the main room. The boys were eating and a table was set, complete with a candle. The lights were dimmed and Shada was near the window, watching night fall. He crossed to her and she saw his reflection as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I shouldn't have been surprised. I love you, even more now that you're carrying my future." He prayed he said the right thing.

Her hands covered his, that were on her stomach, "We've had so many changes in a short time to adjust to." Her words echoed what he told Sturm after a fashion.

"And we will. One day at a time. When do you wish to announce our bundle of joy?" he guided her to her chair and pulled it out for her.

"Not until after the wedding. I don't want to do anything that takes away from Mara."

He nodded, "Will Mirax keep it a secret, you think?"

"I asked her to."

That night he made love to her gently.

"I'm not going to break," she teased.

"I don't want to hurt you," he kissed her shoulder.

She moved on top of him, "You will treat me just the same, got it?"

"No more dangerous jobs."

"I'll be fine until I am too big to move."

"That's an order. I'll assign H'sishi to watch you if needed. You'd have a hard time taking her."

"No special treatment," her hands stroked his muscled chest with its sparse hair.

"Let me take care of you," his fingers in turn burned patterns down her sides.

"And what will I be doing?"

"Learning the business. You can do that from a data center. Any precarious planet stops and I'll do the run."

"My job is to protect you."

He smiled, "And my job is to protect you, and our baby. I win." He pulled her into his arms and reached over and tapped the light off.


	16. Rehearsal

"I've had a long day and you hit me with this," Corran grumbled. He got permission to take his X-wing to the _Errant Venture_ while his wife was staying on board.

"I don't know a lot about Jedi ethics, but threatening people is not permitted, I'm sure," Mirax had met him at the docking bay to tell him what his son said earlier that day.

"I'll talk to him, but not tonight," he slipped an arm around her waist, "I want a quiet supper as a family and relax."

"You're so late, I fed Valin, but he's waiting up for you."

As they walked to their quarters, she asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends."

"It's about a baby."

"You know I couldn't keep our baby a secret. I was so excited, I blabbed to everyone. Well, just the squadron, but it spread to brass and Ackbar congratulated me today and everyone was talking about the baby at Solo's last night."

"Not our baby. One you don't care as much about."

"In that case, sure."

"Shada is pregnant."

"That was fast, they're not even married."

"I wanted to ask her about that, but Karrde was in the room."

"What exactly is Booster's relationship with him?" Corran pushed the button to open the door to their rooms. Valin ran up and jumped in his arms for a hug.

"Okay, young man, you stayed up to say hi to Daddy, now off to bed."

"But Mom, I didn't get to tell him what I did today at Master Luke's," Valin protested.

"Tell you what. I'll put you to bed and you tell me," with a wink to Mirax, Corran took him to his room.

He finally returned after stopping to change out of his uniform. He sat at the table and took a drink of wine, "Now tell me about Booster and Karrde?"

While she ate, she told the story. "Booster was in Kessel when Karrde took over Car'das's organization. He knew Karrde of course as a chief lieutenant to Car'das. When Dad got out, he started pushing Karrde to see how strong he really was in the information trade. Every time Karrde turned around, Dad was standing there. Karrde got fed up and hired a spacer to send a message. It was a fight to behold I am told. They fought all over the _Spacebarn_ on Nar Shaddaa. The spacer finally got his hands on a wrench and hit Dad over the head knocking him out. Shug Ninx told me the spacer crawled out with several broken bones. Ninx also told me the spacer identified who sent him and why before the fight began. Karrde didn't have the decency to send a human and make it a fair fight, he hired a Saurin. If Dad hadn't just come out of Kessel, he'd probably have been killed."

"Karrde knew how strong Booster was and a human was no match for him. Most still aren't," Corran added. "So how did they go from enemies to apparently close friends?"

"Oh, they were never enemies and friends for as long as I remember. I was on a trip with Booster and was a kid when I first met Karrde. He was working for Car'das, who I met a few times also, and they got along great. When Booster went to Kessel, Karrde came to me on behalf of Car'das and explained I wasn't in the position to keep control of Boosters territory. I was never so pissed at someone in my life, mainly because he was right and we both knew it. I didn't give him permission, just handled what I could and let the rest go to be fought over."

"You never told me this before," her husband commented.

"It never came up and it's not something I dwell on. Car'das ended up with most of Boosters business, so when he came out he had to start over. It didn't take him long to make a comeback, but he didn't want to be a smuggler and started brokering deals."

"He and Karrde are amicable enough now. Do you know how that happened?"

"Booster told me he ran into Karrde on Nar Shaddaa about three months after Kessel and Karrde offered him a position in his organization. The meeting wasn't an accident on Karrde's part, not much is. He offered Booster a chief lieutenant slot right off. Booster turned him down and told him he was working solo. Booster started stalking Karrde to find out how he took so much his organization and Billey got such a small slice. That's what Dad was doing when Karrde sent the spacer. He wasn't going to take anything back from Karrde, he was trying to find himself after prison and wanted some questions answered. At least that's what he told me. I think he wanted to know how Karrde was so successful."

"You seem to have forgiven Karrde." Corran didn't mean to sound like an interrogation at CorSec, but he had questions. Mirax knew he didn't mean anything by it so he got overlooked.

"It was about a year after Dad got beat up that I ran into him on Bassadro and he was working with Karrde. I was invited to stay with them. They had a hotel suite together and that stunned me. I didn't think Booster would ever talk to him again, but they were drinking and acting like old friends. I was curious so I took a room nearby and spent time with them. That's how I learned much of what I know about Karrde. The main thing I learned is the rumors that he is respectable are correct. Dad was down on his luck and Karrde gave him a ship to borrow for as long as he needed it and offered a quarter of his territory back. Booster took the ship and told him he didn't want his old life. They ganged up on the local smuggling group and ran them off. Karrde took over and left some of his people in place. They were incredible together, both smart and knowledgeable. They would have made a great team. I couldn't remain mad at Karrde after that. I found out he also protected my routes and never tried to muscle in on my chosen contacts. Booster got a message from Karrde at his trial that he would take care of me on my terms, not to worry. It was a great relief to my father. He trusted Karrde to keep his word and to this day Karrde is watching over me."

"How do you know?" Corran was intrigued with her story.

"Three times, when Booster was at Kessel, I ran into problems. Each time, mysterious helpers showed up at critical moments and dispelled the situation. Later I ran into Torve, who was present each time I needed help. He confessed to working for Karrde and his route was parallel to mine and of course Karrde knew my schedule. There's not much he doesn't know."

"So you mentioned."

"Every once in a while I hit a snag," she didn't want to tell him too much as he would worry. "All I have to do is put out a coded message and one of Karrde's ships will appear. I got the code from Booster. He worked out an arrangement with Talon a few years ago."

Corran digested what she told him. He decided to ask Booster what happened.

* * *

Three days later and Mara was ready to scream or take her lightsaber and clear the room out. Kam Solusar was empathizing with her. Luke one the other hand was totally amused. It was the wedding rehearsal, two days before the real thing. Everyone who was remotely involved was sitting in the Tatooine Embassy. When Luke approached the ambassador with his request, the aging human was delighted.

Rogue Squadron kept up a running diatribe and had suggestions on everything that was decided on. Now they were working out who was sitting where. Mara wasn't sure if Threepio was a blessing or curse.

"…and President Gavrisom sits next to Admiral Ackbar who is next to Admiral Drayson…" the droid rambled on about who sat in which spot. The Rogues lost interest and Leia promised them a cheat pad, but she was enjoying everything so Luke let her have her moment and sent a mental warning to Mara not to do what she was thinking.

Talon and Shada sat away from the wild Rogues with Booster opting to sit with them. Talon was waiting for his part. Booster sat beside him with a slight smile that made Talon wonder why. Finally he leaned over, "You find this amusing?"

"I'm wondering what would happen if I stand up and offer to marry them on my ship without all this pomp."

Talon chuckled and turned to Shada, "How you holding up?"

"I'm getting tired." The only change to her so far was the need for more sleep. Talon's arm came around her shoulder and she leaned against him, closing her eyes and listening to Threepio drone on.

Booster looked at them, "When is your wedding?" He spoke softly.

"Sooner than later," Talon replied. "One wedding at a time, but I might take you up on your offer."

"What's your timeframe?"

"I haven't even proposed, so before we make plans, I need to find out if the lady even wants to be my wife."

Booster looked down at Shada, whose eyes were still closed, "Well, Shada, that's not a half bad proposal, what'd ya say?"

Her eyes opened, but she didn't move, "He can do better."

Talon smiled and kissed her temple, "And I shall."

"I don't want to be showing so don't wait too long."

Booster's eyes bugged out. He started chuckling, "Maybe you should take advantage of my services before I leave orbit in a few days."

"Kriff," Shada didn't think he was listening that closely, "Not a word of this to anyone, except Mirax. She already knows."

"And she didn't tell her elderly father," Booster didn't know whether to be angry or happy. He settled on both, irritation that Mirax hadn't shared with him and happiness for the two sitting beside him. "I won't say a word if I get paid."

"There goes me asking you to be the honorary grandfather," Talon rose to the challenge and their longstanding price bickering.

"You mean that?" Booster wanted to know if he was serious.

Talon looked him in the eye, "I don't have a family and neither does Shada. Our spawn will need aunts, uncles and grandparents."

"I had lots of uncles," Shada spoke up.

"I get to marry the two of you and your kids call me Grandpa. I can waive my customary fee for that."

Talon gave him a toothy grin. "And babysitter?"

"Not until they're old enough to train in the business."

"But if we go into someplace dangerous, I get to drop the little mynock off first, right?" Talon grew serious and looked down at Shada's head, still on his shoulder. "Shada, what are we going to do with a child if we get ourselves killed?"

She sat up, "We do need a contingency plan. Someone who will give any of our children a good upbringing. We can make sure finances are in place so the baby won't be a burden."

"I'll do that tomorrow," Talon thought of accounts to be designated for the child only.

"Have you anyone in mind?" Booster grew as serious as them.

"Mara probably. I trust her more than most," Talon couldn't think of anyone he trusted a hundred percent. He thought to himself that Aves or Dankin in a pinch, but wanted his child to have a woman in its life. "Do you know anyone?" He looked at Shada.

She shook her head. "Anyone I would trust has disowned me."

He took her hand, knowing it still pained her.

"If I'm going to be the Grandfather, why don't you make me alternate custodian," Booster offered. "Mirax and CorSec could take your kids in should it be needed."

"I think we should ask them first," Shada didn't want to foster her kids off on anyone who might not want them.

Booster looked around the room for Mirax. She was sitting with her husband. He pulled his comlink and sent her a message. She read it and joined them. They filled her in.

"You don't have to say yes," Talon informed her.

"This isn't the place for this discussion. Can we make it later?" she was stunned she'd even be considered to take care of Talon Karrde's offspring. She was always slightly scared of him.

C3PO finally had everyone seated and the next segment started, where the wedding party would stand. "Excuse me," Threepio walked over to the small group who had been talking quietly, out of the way. "Captain Karrde, it is time for you to walk Mistress Mara down the aisle."

Talon kissed Shada's hand and left with Threepio. He joined those at the alter for his instructions. "You will stand to the right of the bride," Threepio instructed. "She will have her right hand in the crook of your left elbow." While Threepio spoke, Talon and Mara acted out the instructions. "Very good. Now if you please, we'll do an enactment where you hand her off to Master Luke." They walked a few feet away and Talon guided her to where Luke was standing. "Protocol dictates, Master Luke, you use your left hand to take your brides right hand that is placed in yours." They mimicked Talon taking her hand from his elbow and placing it in Luke's. "The bride will enter ten minutes after you are at the altar, Master Luke."

"What will I do for ten minutes?" Luke didn't want to be standing with everyone staring at him for that long.

Suggestion flowed in from Rogue Squadron, and pick your nose got the most attention as Wes stood and gave a demonstration to the egging on of his unit. Wedge and Tycho, who were part of the handpicked ushers that also included Wes Janson, Hobbie Klivian, Gavin Darklighter, Corran Horn and Chewbacca. Chewbacca was instructed to escort his female family members and the Ambassador from Kashyyyk's mate, but not the human females as they might be scared of him. He was given a list of females he could escort. The Jedi present were more subdued, but not by much and encouraged the disorder by the Rogues.

"I'll be standing with you. Maybe a flask or sabbac deck," Han offered his less than helpful suggestion.

"Maybe you could tell some jokes," Luke grinned back.

"Or you could do a lightsaber display," Han countered.

"Look you two immature idiots, I'll be on display until Mara gets here also," Leia shut the men up.

"Are we allowed to talk, Threepio?" Luke finally asked.

"You are allowed to talk quietly with your best man."

"That leaves me nobody to talk to," Leia objected.

"Oh dear," Threepio wasn't programmed for these problems.

"I'm just kidding, Threepio," Leia smiled at him. "Unlike my younger brother, I can stand for a few minutes and be polite."

"I'll just do a Jedi meditation," Luke stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Very mature," she mouthed back and they laughed together.

Threepio instructed who was to stand where in the receiving line.

"Do I have to be polite to everyone?" Talon asked when told he had to be part of the receiving line.

"You do me," Booster had moved up to the front of the room.

"Just try not to punch Borsk Fey'lya," Leia instructed. "Let me get this straight, Threepio, Luke and Mara are at the head of the line, then Talon, then Han and myself."

"That's correct, Princess." Threepio showed them the exact places they were to stand.

Talon saw a place to break in, "Young man, since you're marrying my fake daughter, I need to have a word with you," he grabbed Luke by the back of his neck and dragged him off to the hoots of the Rogues.

Out of earshot, he let go and they faced off, "I put twenty thousand credits in your account yesterday. Is that enough to cover the wedding?"

Luke shook his head, "You didn't have to do that, Talon."

"When I heard your sister was asking for a handout from the Security Council, I couldn't let that happen. I don't care for them outside one or two members and consider this a family matter."

Luke looked at him and acquiesced, "Thank you, and yes it covers everything since Han paid for the bachelor party tonight." Luke looked around and stepped closer, lowering his tone, "What do you know about the _Red Rancor_?"

Talon laughed and slapped him on the back, "A great den for smugglers."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The men and women parted outside the consulate, they to their bachelor party and the women to a bachelorette gathering. Husband's admonished the women to behave and the ladies gave threats to the men in return.

Talon took Shada's hand, "How are you feeling?" He had taken her off to the side and spoke softly.

"I'm fine, Talon. I'm pregnant, not sick."

"It's just you seem so tired. I don't want you to overdo anything."

"And I want you to keep it in your pants. I mean it. One slight rumor and I'll make you wish you never met me."

His grin spilled into a laugh, "I plan on getting drunk and coming home to you. This isn't a smugglers bachelor party. How wild can a bunch of military brass be? I'll probably be home before you and warming a spot. I don't know what goes on at the female parties, but the same goes for you. Don't let some paid fancy boy get past a handshake and I don't want even that much."

"You have a deal," they sealed with a kiss and he pulled her in tight, conscious for the first time in front of this group, they were exhibiting a public display of affection. A round of claps spontaneously erupted when they parted.

"Got it," Winter was holding a miniature holorecorder. She'd been surreptitiously recording the entire rehearsal.

The ladies went to a retreat for bachelorette parties called _Stud_ E_xtravaganza._ The men selected to serve them were human and wore no shirts and looked like they spent most of their time in a weight room. They laughed and talked about them and their men as they reclined on cushions and were served fine wine and finger foods.

"That was quite a show, Shada," Iella spoke and the women fell silent, not wanting to miss the exchange. "I take it you and Karrde are beyond the handholding stage?"

"We were that last time we were on Coruscant," Shada admitted.

"Now that it's out and in the open, Dad…." Mirax filled them in the exchange Booster witnessed.

"Mirax, are you going easy on the wine?" Leia poured herself another glass from the carafe on her low table.

Mirax looked at Shada, "Well?"

Shada leaned over so they were whispering and Mara called out, "None of that. No secrets here. What are you two conspiring on?"

"Tell them. It'll be okay," Mirax urged her on.

"But I don't want to take away from Mara," Shada protested.

"You won't and we'll have one more thing to celebrate."

Shada sat back, "Mirax isn't the only one pregnant."

"You," squealed Mara and jumped up to give her a hug. "You were going to keep that from us, why?"

"I didn't think your wedding was the right time to herald my good news. For the record, I didn't to spoil your special moment."

"You took nothing away from me. In fact you added to my joy, knowing you and Talon are dedicated enough to each other to make a baby. It's not an accident is it?"

"No, I wanted his baby and told him so right off. He did nothing to stop our child from being made, although he was quite shocked when it happened."

The women laughed.

Shirlee Faughn, who Mara invited sat in stunned silence. She found her voice, "That was fast. Now he has to marry you." Again silence pervaded the group.

"I didn't get pregnant to catch Karrde, I didn't have to. Baby or not, he's mine," Shada marked her territory again. There was silence as Shirlee didn't have a comeback.

Leia broke the tension, "Congratulations, Shada. You and Talon deserve happiness." The others joined in.

Mirax, who was sitting beside Shada spoke softly, "I want to hear all about you and Faughn, but not here." She picked up a carafe on the table in front of them, "Let's drink to virile men who love us," she refreshed their glasses.

"When are you and Karrde getting married?" Mara asked.

Shada forced a smile, "I don't know, but Booster will marry us on the _Errant Venture_."

"I better be invited," Mara warned. Other's chimed in.

"One wedding at a time," Shada protested. "You have a honeymoon to go on." She was successful in turning the short attention span to the honeymoon. The wine helped and she sipped in silence listening to the other women give advice and tell stories of their men's prowess. She was sure the wine embellished their memories.


	17. Red Rancor

Luke, Han and Wedge stood outside the Red Rancor. Night had fallen and the building glowed red from the street lights, giving an eerie glow to the building.

"The _Red Rancor_. I don't know, I've heard bad things about this place," Luke had a bad feeling.

"Kid, would I steer you wrong? You gotta be here," Han placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Right, it's a tradition, a proud one," Wedge added.

"A Corellian one you mean," Luke took a deep breath and led the way into the building.

Their group was easy to spot as Admiral Ackbar stood out among the mostly human patronage. It was one of the few times Luke had seen him out of uniform. A cheer went up as they spotted the man of honor. With a forced smile he joined them.

Han looked around, all were present so he wanted to get his part out of the way and get down to some serious drinking. "Listen up. Everyone get a drink." He waited until all hands were filled. "A toast to the man who has saved the galaxy, on the eve of his greatest challenge, marriage."

Agreements came from all the married men. Lando shouldered in, "Luke," his urbane façade apparent in his speech and costume. "I'm not forgetting all that you did for me when I found Tendra, my true love. I wish I'd been with you when you discovered your great love for Mara, to share in your joy."

Everyone present was listening when Luke replied, "Oh, I wasn't alone. I had Wedge's brother-in-law there. Of course he wanted to hurt us, but hey, he's almost like family and is Wedge's family." He was looking a Wedge with a broad smile, who cringed and muttered a string of not so debonair Corellian curses while the group laughed at the broken ice and the party began. One table was laden with food buffet style that they made for first and satisfied hunger after hours at the rehearsal.

Talon was standing to the side with Booster and they were the two misfits if you didn't count Han. Luke mingled and soon was in their space.

"Got a honeymoon spot picked out?" Booster asked.

"Yeah, we're leaving right after the wedding," Luke took a sip of his drink and didn't divulge the location. He'd been asked several times tonight and didn't want this bunch anyplace near his honeymoon.

Talon was silently taking in the mixed group with his eidetic memory and storing information away that might be useful later. He recognized the waitresses Solo picked off the entertainment menu the day they checked the place out. The night was expensive, but Solo forked out the five thousand credits to the droid for food, drink and entertainment.

"Not a word of the cost of this gets back to the Farmboy, got it?" Solo warned him and Talon agreed. "Nor my wife," Han added. He had chosen the most expensive and beautiful girls.

A team of scantily dressed beauties were chosen to be their waitresses. He had to admit Solo had excellent taste in choosing these types of females, almost as good as him, he decided. He motioned to two of them. When they approached, he spoke in his well cultured tone, "Ladies, this is Luke Skywalker. He's losing his freedom day after tomorrow. Please see to it that every five minutes he has a fresh drink."

"With pleasure, Sir," the blond ran her eyes appreciatively over him as he spoke and turned to Luke, "What are you drinking, Sir?"

"Give him a different drink with each change," Booster answered as he saw what Talon was doing and got in the sport. All that different alcohol would even get a Jedi Master plastered. He took one off the tray and replaced it with Luke's half empty glass. He and Talon each replenished their drinks off the tray that was laden with a variety of choices.

Luke's face had turned as red as the paint on Booster's ship. When they left he commented, "I just noticed, they are nude on top."

"Want to place a bet that whatever is waiting on the girls is also nude on top," Talon laughed.

"That's different," Luke took a larger mouthful this round. "I hope Mara doesn't find out about this. Whose idea was it anyway?"

"Solo's," both men spoke at once.

"I should never have let him talk me into organizing this gathering. What will the General's and Admiral's say?"

"Let's find out," Booster dragged him to the table by his arm where Wedge Antilles, Hiram Drayson, Gial Ackbar, Garm Bel Iblis, and Carlist Rieekan were sitting, empty plates pushed to the center of the table with drinks and a sabbac deck their replacement. "Gentlemen, Luke just discovered the lovely ladies apparently forgot to get dressed completely. He wants opinions from everyone at this table on what you think about this atrocity."

Luke started to protest, but was cut off by Wedge, "Luke, I was going to talk to you about that. Just trying to find the right moment around getting drunk," he took another gulp of Corellian whisky and tried to look grim.

"I can have them cover up," Luke lamely interjected.

"Don't interrupt while I'm trying to phrase this delicately," Wedge continued.

"What General Antilles is so poorly trying to explicate, Skywalker, is the ladies are overdressed not underdressed," Bel Iblis picked up Wedge's train of thought. "Now if they were to lose the bottoms, I'd be much more inclined to approve of their attire, isn't that correct, Antilles?"

Wedge grinned and nodded all pretense of outrage gone.

Booster and the rest of the table roared in laughter at Luke's crimson face. He knew he'd been had again by his inbred naivety and gave a sheepish smile back.

Ackbar added, "While I have no clue the effects the human female body has on my human counterparts, seeing what is under all that clothing is enlightening."

"It makes us remember what we are fighting for, Ackbar," Rieekan told him.

Han and Lando joined them with broad grins. "Did we overhear a complaint in regards to the women?" Lando inquired sagely. He could read Luke's face and Booster's wink let him know the part they overheard was indeed about Luke's discomfort with the waitresses.

"We were just complaining to Luke that they were a tad overdressed," Drayson added his two credits worth.

"Yeah, I noticed," Han responded with a hand on Luke's shoulder. "However, Wes and Hobbie each scored a date for later on tonight so my choices weren't all that bad."

"I wonder if we could hire the women to keep them out of the Champaign Fountain at my wedding," Luke mused. Again this caused a round of laughter at the memory of Hobbie and Wes' antics during Gavin Darklighter's wedding.

Talon joined the outer fringe of the table and listened to the banter. Wherever Luke went the crowd solidified around him and soon the Jedi and Rogues were gathered around the Brass' table to take their shots a kidding Luke. To Talon's amusement, he made an easy target.

One of the women brought out edible body paint and asked if anyone to paint her. Luke was thrust to the foreground and a brush placed in his hand. The woman flipped her long hair off her breasts and smiled at him, "I don't bite, but maybe later…."

"I…uh…" he looked for a way out.

"It's okay, Kid," Han was still at his side, "I gave some to Mara for you to practice on. Next bachelor party, you'll be a pro." Again ribald comments had that corner of the room in stitches that reverberated to all sections and patrons turned to watched the festives. Luke knew his face was permanent a shade of red. He'd been to bachelor parties, but they involved holovids and lots of booze, not live women.

"Kids these days. Have to have an adult show you everything," Bel Iblis took the brush and dipped it in the bright blue paint. "Now remember….here honey, you stand on this chair so everyone can see what I'm doing." She did and he continued, "Remember the battle of Bilbringi when we thwarted Thrawn," he drew shipyards all over the front of her and proceeded with different colors to show each groups positions and battle movements. Karrde got a kick out of him using red to show the smugglers. Finally she was all marked up with two prominent streaks across each breast, one showing the Empire retreating and another the Republic advancing. "And that was how the battle went down, any questions?" Bel Iblis looked his attentive group over.

"I will remember this recounting forever," Wes Janson spoke first. "Finest piece of diagraming a battle I've ever seen. I highly recommend to keep me from falling asleep during your boring lectures, using models like this and edible paint, we can later clean off, be mandatory."

"Kept me focused also. You notice I didn't drift off subject too much," Garm nodded and looked his handiwork over. He looked around and spotted another young woman with a tray of drinks, "Give me a Whyrns whisky. Instructing always makes me thirsty." He sat down again after helping the young woman off his chair and kissing the back of her hand. She was passed from man to man for a closer look and a couple licks from Wes as he asked her for a date.

"So that's what I missed being on Wayland that day," Han commented.

In the back of the crowd, Booster, Lando, Corran and Talon were drinking the best alcohol the house had to offer and talking softly.

Lando chuckled, "I don't think Luke got much of an education growing up on Tatooine."

"Don't know why he couldn't have married my daughter instead of that thing she chose," Booster grumbled.

"Your daughter had plenty of chances with Skywalker. She chose me," Corran who was also part of their group defended himself. "I know how to please a woman. Mara's going to have to teach him so much. Besides, Mirax prefers men from Corellia."

"How many men from Corellia has she had?" Talon asked innocently.

"As far as I know only me, every night," Corran didn't let Booster get to him.

"Took you long enough to get her pregnant again. I've had to find other grandkids," Booster had a quick comeback.

Corran took a swallow, suddenly somber. It wasn't lost on Talon who asked him, "You don't have a problem with me asking Booster to be a grandfather to my kids?"

Corran looked at him and came back to the present, "Uh…no, sorry. I was thinking about this baby. She's miscarried three after Valin."

"I didn't know," Talon wondered how he missed that bit of information.

"Me neither," Booster sounded grim. "What happened and why wasn't I informed?"

"If it weren't for too much Corellian whisky, you wouldn't know. Now I'm going to catch hell from Mirax for telling you. She took each one personally, like she was deficient somehow. She lost them before the third month, so every day that passes I breathe easier. So far she's healthy and so is the baby."

"What should she be doing differently so as not to risk a miscarriage?" Booster asked.

"If it were up to me, I'd tie her to the bed," Corran shook his head. "I wish she would take it easy, not take those long hauls right now. Can you find something to keep her close?" Corran didn't like asking his father-in-law, but didn't see an option. "I'm retiring in a few weeks and will be with her until the baby is born.

"I have an idea," Talon interjected. "Why doesn't she and Shada team up until Mara is back. They could do short runs together."

Booster added, "They could haul the paint to me at Bilbringi from where it's stored on Taanab. One day to get there and another back and a few days to rest up between hauls."

"And why would Shada go along with that?" Corran was skeptical that plan would work.

Talon didn't want to tip his hand about who owned the paint thought fast, "If Booster allows it, I'll base off his ship until you're retired. I'll ask Shada to go with Mirax as a favor to both of you. And I'll tell her about the miscarriages and we want someone keeping an eye on Mirax until you are available." Talon figured he knew about the baby, "Mirax told you my good news?"

Corran held his hand out, "She did, congratulations."

Lando watched them shake, "What good news?"

Talon looked back to Booster and him, "Shada is expecting also."

"I just found out this afternoon," Booster chimed in. "He is allowing me to marry them and adopt his kids as my own grandkids."

"How about mine?" Wedge, who was mingling just made their group. "And he's already Grandpa to your kids, Corran."

"Not mine, his," Corran pointed his glass to Talon.

"You're going to be a father?" Wedge was sure he had too much to drink.

"Shada and I are expecting, yes." Talon's look dared anyone to mention marriage.

Wedge looked back to Booster, "My kids don't have grandparents. Well, Iella has parents she hasn't seen in years. They weren't happy with her first choice in husbands. If we ever get to Corellia, we'll look them up. How about you being a Grandpa to my girls also?"

"I will be delighted to do so," Booster agreed. "After all, you and Talon are the closest I've ever come to fathering a son that I know of."

Corran perked up on that statement and reflected to his conversation with Mirax on Karrde's and Booster's relationship. Now he definitely wanted to know more. Like before, he didn't get the chance to separate Booster so he could ask him before a distraction took his attention. On the opposite side of the room a swoop gang had entered with the intent of causing chaos and they were the target. A middle aged man hung in the back directing and shouting a million credits to the one who killed Luke Skywalker.

Lightsabers flashed as the group was quickly surrounded by a greater number. The only thing in their favor was the enemy was all human. Talon thought that odd for a swoop gang on the extremely disparately species of Coruscant. He didn't have time to analyze the assailants as they were upon them, weapons of all types firing. He tipped a table over as did several others. The Jedi and Rogues were closer to the door and the front line of defense. The officers were instructed to remain down in the center and let the younger men do the fighting. Bel Iblis retorted with a rude comment when Luke threw his order out and jumped his table to the front.

Several got around the group and into Talon and Booster's area. Lando took one down with his blaster and two threw themselves into the fray to avoid being picked off. That was the plan, get in close where firing a blaster risked shooting one of your own. Talon realized the attack strategy a moment too late as he rose to get a shot off and took a boot across his face, laying his cheek and forehead open as the entire sole of the boot caught him. Blood got in his eyes and he sank down wiping them out letting Booster and Lando take care of his attacker. He wished Shada were with him. This was her type of fight, not his. He wanted nothing more than to use his blaster and kill whoever did this to him.

Booster saw who kicked Talon and grabbed him by his shoulder stopping him from getting behind Luke. A massive right fist sent the man to the floor and out, while he threw a concerned glance down at Talon, who was still sitting on the floor, back against the table.

Talon struggled to his feet, murder in his eyes and blood pouring down his face. He saw one swooper look at Booster and pick a smaller target, namely him. With a rush of adrenalin which deadened the pain momentarily, he dove at the man and caught him in the nose with his fist. They traded blows, battering each other, neither wanting to lose. A blow from behind from a well-placed lightsaber butt dropped his opponent. Corran was fighting near them, but had turned his blade off in close quarters.

Still, the swoop gang was no match for four Jedi and the Rogues, who looked like they were having fun when the fight switched from shots to physical. The General's and even the Admiral's were mixed in the fracas. Talon saw a mighty fist from Admiral Ackbar send someone to the floor and he didn't get up. He moved in close to Lando, who was of the same mind, defense over offense and they stopped fighting, but stayed back to back in case attacked.

"I don't think this was part of Han's planning," Lando shouted over the cries of the fight.

"I was with him when he planned it. Nude girls was a wild as he got," Talon rejoined.

"You look horrible," Lando looked at him.

"I'm sure the pain will kick in any moment and I'll feel worse than I look." He looked at his battered knuckles, "I hope nobody tries to take me again. They might win."

"We'll stay close to Booster," Lando's comment drew their gaze to the giant who was wading through the swoops, falling them easily.

"Five years at Kessel made him invincible," Talon noted.

"He's too dumb to duck though, someone might take a shot at him," Lando drew his blaster. "I'll just watch his back from here."

Talon thought about drawing his, but his fingers were freezing up. He watched as slowly his side won and the invaders broke and ran.

Han, who was staying close to Luke when he heard the order to kill him, looked at the carnage, "This wasn't part of the plan."

"It was an attempted assassination on Luke by what the leader said," Ackbar took control. "It would not be in our best interest to be here when the media arrives. I saw the manager on his comlink so assume the authorities for this sector will be here promptly."

Luke spoke up, "Admiral Ackbar is right, we need to scat. I want to thank everyone for coming." He looked around, "I hope our waitresses weren't hurt."

"There goes my date," Wes lamented.

Han looked for injured in their assembly and noted Talon, Booster, Wedge, Gavin and Bel Iblis all had superficial wounds, but luckily nobody got shot.

They moved as one to the door and into the darkness, hurrying down the street as airspeeders flew past and parked haphazardly in front of the _Red Rancor. _Armored officers rushed in, blasters drawn while they crowded in the shadows and let them past. Breaking into small groups, they made their way to airspeeders.

Talon and Booster came together and he was more than happy when Booster jumped in the pilot seat.

"Come to the _Venture_ for a dip in my bacta," Booster offered as they sped along.

Talon got a look at himself in the mirror on his airspeeder and agreed. The _Venture_ had a doctor on staff and he hadn't been this messed up since he was beaten for getting married. "I need to call Shada and hate to spoil her good time."


	18. Proposal

Booster was waiting when the _Uwana Buyer _docked. He watched Shada and Shirlee Faughn exit and hurry to him and noticed their eyes were drawn to his hands.

He held a bandaged hand up, "Haven't had this much fun in ages. Karrde is waiting for you, Shada," they headed to the medical bay together with Shirlee in tow.

"Karrde's message was brief. What happened?" Shada asked.

Booster filled them in with greater detail. All Talon said to her was he was injured and Booster was taking him to his ship for treatment and to bring a change of clothing and find a co-pilot as the _Uwana Buyer_ took a minimum of two people to fly.

"Someone knew Luke's itinerary. Is the New Republic looking into it?"

"I don't know, I assume so. We all broke up to make harder targets and since Talon and I went together, we ran down a couple alleys to shake pursuers. Solo, Skywalker and Calrissian were with us for a few blocks until we split up. I heard Solo offer Lando a lift and he accepted. The military all went in a different direction from the _Red Rancor_."

They entered the main medical area where Talon was sitting on a bed with a medic droid checking him over. He saw Shada and told the droid he needed a moment. He held out a hand which she gingerly took as she did her own examination. She silently swore revenge on the swoop gang.

Booster spoke first, "I'm turning in. Too much fun for someone my age." He looked at Shirlee, "Come, I'll have Nawara get you a room," he placed a massive hand on her shoulder and guided her from the room forcibly. She threw a look over her shoulder and witnessed their lips merging. She still wondered what he saw in Shada that he never exhibited towards her and to think they made a baby in just a few short weeks of knowing each other.

The feel of his lips dispelled a lot of worry. His curt call saying he'd been injured and where he was headed made her light headed and she cursed herself for not being with him, forgetting for the moment it was an all-male bash. She knew something had happened as comlinks started going off and women were standing, indicating the party was over. She asked Shirlee to help her fly the _Uwana Buyer_ to the _Errant Venture_ with the promise of a paid room. Shirlee agreed as she wanted to see how badly Karrde was injured for herself.

Ending the kiss he stood, "My tank is waiting. I want you to get a good night's sleep in the Emberlene Suite. It's reserved for us as long as we're in the vicinity. Tomorrow I'll fill you in on our next plans, but to tell the truth my head is killing me and I now have a headache. Did Booster fill you in?"

She listened to him talk, content his injuries were superficial and he would be alright. Her greatest fear was he would die and leave her to raise their child alone. "When we have time I want to hear all about your life. Should something happen to you, I want lots of stories for our baby."

He put an arm around her shoulders as he guided her to the bacta room where the medical droid waited patiently. "The same goes for you. I propose a quiet day tomorrow, either here or back in our hotel room," he started undressing. Shada pushed his battered hands out of the way and released all fasteners including his pants.

She held his bloody tunic in her hands, "I'll bring clean clothes before you come out. How many hours?"

"The medic says ten should fix me up," he was standing is his briefs and she had all his clothes in her arms now. He carefully drew her to him and kissed her again, "I was worried you ladies had been hit also."

Arms trapped between them, she couldn't hug back, "Luke must be the only target. I'll be ready at the wedding if something should happen."

"Good, it would look funny, me walking Mara down the aisle with my blaster on my hip," he tried to lighten the moment and was happy when a slight smile appeared. With a final kiss, he put his mask on and climbed into the tank.

Shada went back to her ship and grabbed a bag she threw together at the hotel and retrieved the one she packed for him also. Carrying one in each hand she headed to her room. Entering, she made sure the door was locked, took a mild sedative and went to bed, hating the empty spot to her left.

The next morning Talon entered the bacta room fresh from his shower. As expected, Shada was still waiting, his clothes laid out neatly. She arrived early and waited a couple hours until he emerged from the bacta. He dropped the towel after assuring they were alone and started dressing. Shada looked his face over carefully and nodded, "No scaring and you're healed completely."

"Booster has the high quality bacta. That's why I didn't put up a fuss when he offered. This beats Coruscant's hospitals. Of course my bacta is of equal quality, but I didn't want you spending the night monitoring bacta on the _Uwana Buyer_." He smiled and opened his arms, "I missed you last night."

Stepping into his embrace she kissed him lightly, "You were unconscious."

"I still missed you in my sleep. Sometimes I wake in the night and reach for you, just to remind myself of my good fortune."

"I know. I'm still a light sleeper and usually wake for just a split second when you touch me. You never wake when I do the same to you."

"I'm not Mistryl trained, but like it when I wake and your head is on my shoulder, even if my arm is asleep."

"You just wait until our kid is kicking you all night," she rejoined and pulled his head down for a deeper kiss.

That's how Booster found them. He came to check on his friend and sometimes partner. "You already knocked her up, you can stop that anytime," he announced his presence.

Talon ended the kiss, but not right away. "Why don't we take this back to our hotel room and put out a do not disturb notice."

"How about we have some breakfast," Booster cut in.

"The baby does need to eat," Shada agreed.

"Right, we no longer are in charge of our destinies, baby rules all," Talon grumbled quietly.

"Until it's grown and off in the big galaxy, fraid so," she pulled away and smiled at Booster. "What was it like, having a baby?"

"I had to change in a hurry," Booster admitted as they left the medical bay. "No more traveling on a whim. The kid needed a planet, fresh air and sunshine and kids her age. Since we were all Corellian, Coronet City was our choice to put down roots. Have you two thought about a home planet for your kid?"

Talon, holding Shada's hand exchanged a look with her, "No, there's a lot we haven't talked about."

Booster chuckled, "Sometime in the next twenty years or so you need to stop all that fooling around and have a serious discussion."

Talon joined him in a laugh, "I'm in no hurry. I like our form of communication just fine."

"I'm serious about marrying you two," Booster offered again. He was hoping to get a timeframe from them for Shada's sake. He figured Talon would drag it out until the kid was grown.

"Another topic not discussed," there was no humor in Talon's answer. He hoped Booster would drop it.

Booster gave him a measured look and led the way into the ship's best restaurant. They discussed plans for after the wedding, including having Shada team up with Mirax for a few weeks.

Talon looked at Shada. She never pressed him for what he knew she wanted, marriage. But he considered that part of their relationship was closed to outsiders. "Shada, I'm taking the _Wild Karrde_ to Bilbringi for some alterations. I'm making arrangements when we get back the hotel. We'll be at the shipyards for several weeks. "To keep you from going crazy, I want you to help Mirax out, if you're willing." He left the final decision to her.

"Of course I'll help Mirax. I agree, after losing three babies, she doesn't need to be flying alone or with a non-human."

Booster felt a great relief. He was about to turn his ship over to Ven and join his daughter on the _Pulsar Skate. _"Thank you, Shada."

"Don't thank me yet, Mirax might reject the offer."

"I'll ground her ship if she does. I still legally own the _Skate," _Booster was serious.

Mirax, Valin and Corran entered before any more dialog was spoken. Valin ran to his grandfather and climbed up in his lap until Corran made him get in his own chair.

They rehashed the night before and Shada's offer.

Corran knew his cue, "Shada, you don't know how relieved I am that you are willing to do this for us."

Shada gave what she hoped was a comforting smile, "Talon's correct in that I'd be bored with nothing to do while he refurbishes the _Karrde_."

* * *

It was almost noon when they returned to their hotel. A message from Mara was waiting. She wanted to come and try her dress on again. Shada called her and told her they were back, to come over.

Mara slipped in the spare bedroom and once again tried the gown on. This time, she had the right underwear and heels. Her last item was a white girdle and the lightsaber attached to it. Stepping into the main room, she waited for reactions.

Talon walked around her without speaking. Shada carefully looked at the ensemble. Mara put her hair up in a simple twist with tendrils hanging around her face.

Shada spoke first, "I think a hair clip with pearls is needed. And maybe a flower right here," she pointed to the right side of Mara's hair.

Mara was looking in a mirror near the door and nodded, "You're right. I'll buy them today. What about you, Talon. What are you wearing?"

Talon grinned, "I'm dressed." He was wearing what Shada brought him, a dark pair of pants, sleeveless tunic of brown and his leather, fur trimmed vest that was loaded with hidden compartments.

"I think not," her green eyes flashed.

He laughed, "I'll wear my black suit, if that is alright with you?"

"The one that makes you look like a million credits?" Mara wanted to be sure they were on the same page.

"Anything I wear makes me look like that," he teased.

"I'll get it," Shada hurried off and returned with his suit.

"That's the one," Mara approved. "Have you seen him in it?" she asked Shada.

Shada shook her head.

"He looks good."

"I should. I had it tailored from the best," Talon took his suit and returned it to the bedroom. In the bedroom, his comlink beeped. It was _Roxayals __telling him the necklace was finished. He asked for it to be delivered._

He went back to the main area to find Shada alone at his computer. He leaned over the high back. On the screen was a display of hair clasps and Mara was missing.

"Mara's changing," Shada offered. "_Roxayals _has hundreds of hair pieces. Mara is going to pick one and I told her you would pay for it."

He leaned closer and lowered his hand to her shoulder, giving a warm squeeze, "If you see anything, I'll buy it for you." He hurried back to the bedroom and called _Roxayals. _"This is Talon Karrde. Has the delivery left with my necklace?"

"No, Mr. Karrde. He was just getting ready to."

"The ladies are buying more baubles from your store at this moment. Wait until the order is placed before delivering my parcel."

"We will be happy to wait, Sir," the clerk who took the call also handled the expensive necklace and knew a wealthy customer when he saw one.

Talon went back to the main room to find the women had moved to the couch and had jewelry on the main screen. He got a cup of caf from the sideboard and went to his desk. He was way behind in his work, but something about these women and their activities drew his attention. He found himself watching them from his vantage point off to the side. Their chatter about pieces mesmerized him and he came to realize both women were knowledgeable about the cultures of several items. They each had a favorite slot and items kept growing. Talon surreptitiously copied the lists.

"I keep getting drawn to this one," Mara pulled her favorite on to the large screen where all could see. It was a cluster of Kaminoian pearls with dangling strands to intertwine in her red hair. "I think with my hair pinned up with this it would complete my wardrobe and I wouldn't need to add a flower."

Shada agreed, then they switched to rings and Mara showed her the set Luke bought them. Talon watched Shada and saw a shadow cross her face before she forced a smile.

They moved on to necklaces and were having a good time looking and building wish lists. Mara looked at her comlink, "I have to run, thanks guys." She went to the door with Talon, ever the gentleman, opening it for her. "See you tomorrow. I'll have the clasp here so don't worry."

"At this stage, I'm worried about everything," with a smile she left.

Shada had turned the screen off and was staring at nothing. He went to his data center and paid for Mara's hair piece and looked at the list Shada made for herself. "What are you wearing tomorrow?" His deep voice broke the silence.

Shada pulled herself back to the room, "The ivory gown."

"I like the blue one better." It was the first time he'd ever commented on her choices.

Her eyes drilled him, "I've worn it in front of those women before. I don't want you to look like you're cheap, because you're definitely not."

"I'm sure there's logic someplace in that statement," he tried a different tact. "How about the green one?"

"The bride is wearing green," she stated, sure he couldn't be that dense.

"How abou…"

"No. I'm not telling you how to dress. It's the ivory one. That dress is presentable for mixed company and children."

"It covers too much," he grumbled. The gown had a scoop neckline and long sleeves and the skirt had folds and wasn't even split. It did have a nice pattern embedded into the silk, making it appear luxurious. He gave up and looked for something besides the necklace to adorn her. He settled for a gold bracelet that could go over the material on her wrist and added it to his purchases. He paid and told the store to send them to his hotel room as the ladies were done.

Chin called and asked if Karrde wanted him to walk the boys. Talon told him yes.

"I thought we could walk them," Shada was surprised.

"No, I have to wait for _Roxayals._"

Chin came and left. Talon made arrangements at Bilbringi and sent them a diagram of his ship. "I need you to look at this," he motioned idly with a hand, never taking his eyes off the screen. When she moved around his desk, he pulled her down on his lap and drew her in for a deep kiss, hands wandering over her breasts.

She knew she'd never get tired of his kisses or touch.

He broke off, "I really do have something for you to look at."

Reluctantly she let her arms slip from around his neck and twisted to look at the screen. What she saw was a diagram of the _Wild Karrde_ with an area outlined. He enlarged that section, "I'm converting these rooms to one large living area for us. I'll keep my office at this end and take these walls out and make an interior hallway here," he pointed with his finger. "I'll put two bedrooms, one on each side and a refresher for the kids. Our bedroom will be here at the end of hallway with an entrance to the outside. We'll have an open living area by my office. If you want, I can have them install a small kitchen."

"I want. That way I'll be able to feed the kid without going to the cafeteria. What's that?" she pointed to an area in the living room.

"A special cage for the boys. It will have an antigrav unit like the one they have in their holding area now. That way, if we get into rough weather, they won't feel it or get hurt."

What he said just registered, "You said kids as in more than one."

"You told me not so long ago you wanted a family and that usually entails more than one. Besides two will keep each other entertained. Since we've entered into this project, I expect you to produce at least two a year apart."

She was speechless and stared at him in astonishment. He waited for her to say something. "If it's possible, I suppose I could manage two in short order."

"Also, we need to get married before long. I never gave marriage a thought and my first was an elopement which I liked. I want this wedding to be one you want."

She reached out and stroked his face, tugging ever so gently on his goatee, "I haven't been proposed to yet."

He smiled, "I think making a baby is proposal enough."

"I don't. No proposal, no marriage."

The beeping of the door chime saved his reply. He boosted her off his lap and went to the door. Before opening, he pressed a button and an image of the being on the other side appeared. It was a huge male Togorian. Talon hit another button, "Can I help you?"

"I bring jewelry."

Talon looked at Shada who nodded that she was ready. She palmed a zenji needle. He opened the door. A cream colored male Togorian held out a package.

"Thank you," Talon took the plain package. He took it to his desk and opened the box. First he pulled Mara's hair clip and handed it to Shada.

"This is beautiful," she went to the mirror and held it to her dark hair. "This would look good on me also."

"I bought you something else," he held the bracelet on one finger when she turned.

She hurried back and took it off his digit, "How did you know I wanted this?"

"I may have been watching you girls. This is what _Roxayals _called me this afternoon about." He pulled the box she recognized from Traders Alley. She waited breathlessly for him to open it and let out a gasp when he did. He examined the item for quality and flaws. Lifting it from its case, he laid it in her palm. Talon claws were raised from the burnished gold base and it was engraved with ripples like the talon was emerging from molten lava with a huge oblong diamond in the claws. The diamond was 12 mm high and 25 mm in length along the flat plane of the necklace.

She ran a finger over the diamond, "Talon, how much did this cost? The necklace alone was a hundred thousand credits. The diamond is more, I'm certain."

"Can't I give my fiancé expensive gifts?" He took the necklace and attached it around her neck. The fit was perfect and the diamond rested at the base of her neck. They moved together to the mirror. "I have something to show you," he went to the bedroom and soon returned with a large masculine necklace sporting an almost identical diamond. He put his on, "I wore this at the peace accords. It's a symbol of my family crest that I designed. The diamond is from my father's design and the Talon mine."

She looked at his reflection, "You called me your fiancé."

He rested his large hands on each shoulder and turned her to face him, "We haven't known each other very long and are probably moving way too fast, but you're like a gliterstim addiction, I want more. I do know this, Shada D'ukal, I love you. I haven't given my heart in decades and that man was a foolish youth. Will you do me the great honor of…" he paused, actually scared of her answer. "Shada, marry me."

She felt his hands shake on her shoulders and knew he felt a real fear she'd reject him. If she did, they would be over, baby and all. Now she understood his reluctance for this moment. Her hands felt for the hem of his tunic and her fingers pushed the material up until she was touching his bare stomach. "Yes, Talon, I'll be your wife. You never have to fear I'll abandon you. Even if we never marry, I'm yours as long as you're faithful."

"Faithful forever," he leaned down for a kiss, his hands pulling her tightly against him and her arms went around his waist. They broke apart and he gave her a cocky grin, "Set the day you want to be married."

"I haven't thought about it," was her honest reply. "Sometime before the baby is born."

"I had this necklace made with my crest. Anyone who knows what it looks like will know you belong to me. With your permission, I'll design wedding rings along this line for us."

She turned back to the mirror, "Let me help, so it will be our rings designed by us."

He looked her in the eyes through the glass, "How about right now?" The door chimed before her answer. He checked to see his guest and opened the door to Chin and the boys.

"Hee, boys," Chin unclasped their leads so they could run around. He looked at Shada and noticed the necklace right off. "I see the Boss put his mark on you."

"And in me, I'm pregnant."

Chin broke into a wide grin and took Talon's hand, pumping it furiously, "That's my Boss, good at everything you do. Can I tell the gang?" He looked at them both for permission.

"Sure. Shirlee found out at the party last night so they might already know," Shada told him.

Chin rushed off to spread the news, leaving them what was left of the day. After supper in their room where they also fed the Vornskr, they snuggled on the couch with the main screen on the low table illuminated. Bare feet kicked up on each side and fingers entwined, they looked at rings.

"You remember it was in this same spot that I brilliantly seduced you," Talon brought their hands to his lips and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I remember telling you my demands, a husband to go with children," she smiled up at him. "I don't mind us doing things differently. Neither of us is exactly mainstream normal."

He chuckled, "You're the least complaining woman I've ever met. What does it take to get you mad?"

"You testing me. I hate that."

"Your tests are over. They aren't meant to be pleasant, but are an effective way of weeding out those who can't cut my lifestyle." While they talked, he designed wedding bands, a thick gold band with four talon claws holding a diamond.

"I like them," Shada gave her vote of confidence.

"Good, I'll send the design to _Roxayals _in the morning. Now, I want to take you to bed and have the night I planned yesterday."


	19. Skywalker Wedding

"Talon, we need to have breakfast and get ready." Shada's plea fell on deaf ears as her lover followed her into the shower. As usual, he got his way.

They had no sooner gotten out of their extended washing session when the distant chime of the front door wafted through into the refresher. "I bet that's Mara and we're… oh, what am I going to do with you," she shook her finger and grabbed her robe. He was wearing the same satisfied look since waking her by spreading her legs.

Mara entered and took in Shada's undressed state, "I obviously interrupted a good morning. I was told I couldn't sleep with my husband last night, so spent the night in Jaina's bedroom. She's a good kid, but marital advice from a ten year old has made me a tad grumpy so I slipped out before she woke."

"We can't have that on your wedding day," Talon entered from the bedroom, casually dressed. He went to the sideboard and poured her a cup of caffa and added a heaping spoonful of sugar. "Here, have you eaten?"

She shook her head, "Too nervous."

"We have plenty of time and I'm starving." He pulled up the breakfast menu, "I'm having a high stack of pancakes. Shada," he hollered so she could hear from where she was dressing in the bedroom. "What are you eating?"

"Whatever you're having," floated back.

"And you, Mara?"

"Whatever."

He looked at the menu again and made a couple adjustments, adding scrambled eggs and smoked stega. He hit send and knew within ten minutes their breakfast would be delivered, hot and delicious.

Shada emerged wearing low cut pants and a short pull over top. His eyes narrowed as she gave him an innocent look. His expression changed to a smile. She knew he loved that outfit and purposely donned it knowing he couldn't drag her back to bed, with company.

"Okay, Mara, let's go over what needs my attention," he addressed Mara, but slipped an arm around Shada's waist and drew her close. For the next several hours they worked around numerous com calls, starting with Leia wanting to know why she was missing.

The wedding was at three. At one, Mara saw the time, "Thanks for distracting me, it worked."

"You just remember to check in the minute you get off your extended honeymoon. I'm sure I'll have things in a mess."

"If you don't like the way I did business, change the rules. It's your organization," Mara stood.

"Your input over the years has been invaluable. Shada is taking over your part in my organization, not me. I do want to send you girls on a good will tour when you get back and you'll introduce her as your replacement."

Mara nodded, "It'll take time and we'll do it in phases."

"Talon's stuck with me, so I have plenty of time," Shada patted her still flat stomach.

"I hope Luke and I have one soon," Mara was slightly envious of her friends either with babies, like Iella and those pregnant, namely Mirax and Shada. "Time to get ready."

"Need help?" Shada offered.

"With my hair, but I can dress myself."

"Whereas Shada needs my help," Talon smirked.

Shada shook her head, "Come along, Boss. We'll see who needs the most help." Once in their bedroom, Talon slipped his arms around her and bestowed a deep kiss, "We have time," he suggested.

"No we don't," she pushed him away and went to the large walk-in closet and returned with her new ivory gown. He took the hint and started stripping. She took a moment to admire his physic.

He turned as her clothes landed on the bed and gave her near nude body an appreciative gaze, noting her undergarments were of a natural color that matched her skin. Donning his dress pants he moved to fasten her gown letting his fingers guide her hair out of the way as his lips descended to her exposed neck. "I take it back. This is a beautiful gown, or the wearer makes it so."

"You don't have to use flattery, you are getting laid tonight," she moved to her vanity to start fixing her hair. He watched as he put on his white dress shirt and tucked the tails in his pants. He counted six zenji needles placed strategically amongst the swirls and loops. His eyes were drawn to a wrist band she attached on her left arm and pulled the long sleeve down. He knew it held three vibroblades. She stood and lifted the gown to her upper thigh, giving him a clear view of her creamy leg. She pulled on a heavy garter that held a mini blaster. Dropping the hem she faced him, cognizant he had been watching.

She picked up his jacket and held it out to him. Turning he let her slip the jacket on him and spun back so she could see him for the first time in his most opulent garments. "Mara was right, you do look good," black was becoming, emphasizing his narrow hips and broad shoulders. His boots were expensive and polished to a high gleam and pant legs hung to the floor. He went to his vanity and brushed his hair back and over his shoulders and took another finer brush to his mustache and goatee. He stepped in the refresher and ran a razor over his cheeks and neck.

Shada applied her makeup and jewelry then went to Mara's room. Knocking on the door, she called, "May I come in?"

"Enter," Mara was sitting at her vanity looking at her hair. Her makeup was impeccable and she looked Shada over. "You make fancy hair styles look easy. What can you do for me?"

Shada moved behind her and picked up a brush, "You want the style you had yesterday?"

"I think so."

Within a few minutes Shada had the hair neatly pulled back and the hair clasp attached. She left a few tendrils hanging around Mara's face. "How's that?" and held a mirror so she could see the back of her hair.

"That's the best you can do with red hair."

"You have the prettiest shade I've ever seen. Is it your natural color?"

"What I was born with. How about you, dark from birth?"

"All my life. Stand up and let me see the gown." Shada walked around her and pronounced her the most beautiful bride. They joined Talon who was sitting at his desk.

He smiled at them, "I'm so lucky to be in the company of the two most beautiful women on Coruscant. I just contacted the embassy. Guests are arriving and the ushers are on their best behavior, at least until the bubblezap starts flowing. Luke is already present and our timing will be perfect if we leave now." He stood and offered an arm to each woman.

* * *

Wedge hustled back to the steps of the Tatooine Embassy in time to escort the queen mother of Hapes, Teneniel Djo. Being the highest ranking usher, he was given the most important human females. He bowed and stepped to her, "Queen mother, Prince Isolder, so good to see you again." He shook Isolder's hand and offered an arm to Teneniel Djo.

On their heels, the next airspeeder to arrive carried the Ambassador from Kashyyyk, Triebakk and his mate. Chewbacca stepped up and they roared a greeting in their native Wookiee tongue, Shyriiwook. Triebakk and Chewbacca grabbed each other's shoulders briefly while they snarled to each other, then Chewie escorted Triebakk's mate into the embassy.

The last airspeeder to arrive, piloted by Aves, was carrying the bride. The ushers had been told all invited had arrived so took their seats. Only Wedge and Corran waited outside for the bride. Corran rushed to open the door and offered a hand to Mara, who emerged first. Wedge was right behind with a hand out to Shada.

"What no hand for me?" Talon joked as he climbed out. Aves was pointed to a premium parking spot by Wedge and promptly joined them.

"We parked you next to Luke's airspeeder, Karrde," Wedge told him.

"Good, I can beat the crowd."

Wedge placed Shada's hand in the crook of his arm and with Aves following she was escorted with all eyes on her to the front row. To her surprise, Lando and Tendra were sitting in seats beside hers. Aves had a spot further down on the front row and settled between Dankin and Chin. He was happy to see almost as many smugglers on the bride's side as diplomats and military on the grooms.

Lando took her hand and gave her knuckles a smooch to go with his devilish smile. He leaned over, "You look beautiful. I take it the necklace is new?"

"Talon's own design. He gave it to me yesterday."

Tendra leaned over her husband, "Karrde does have exquisite tastes."

"Both in jewelry and women," Lando finished.

"How come you two are on Mara's side of the aisle?" Shada whispered.

Lando answered for them, "I told Luke I was going to be on this side as Mara and I worked together for several years."

"Looking for Jorj Car'das, she told me," Shada understood.

"And I'm more of a smuggler than General," Lando whispered back.

In the meantime Talon, Mara and Corran moved into the foyer.

"Are they ready for us?" Talon asked.

"I'll check," Corran hurried through the next door leaving Talon and Mara alone.

"How do I look?" Mara was worried.

Talon smiled, "I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous, or beautiful."

"It's only my second wedding," she quipped.

"You never told me about your first. You know I'm going to miss not talking with you all the time."

"It's going to be hard for me also, Talon. You gave me a wonderful career, full of excitement and adventure. After being the Emperors Hand, the tedious work I found on my own would have driven me to start my own war against the Rebellion."

He chuckled, "And to think you're marrying your arch nemesis."

"My life being a Jedi won't be dull, but so different from working for you."

The door from the street opened and a man of medium build and brown hair entered. "Are you Talon Karrde?"

Talon instantly wished for Shada and remembered Mara with her Jedi training could detect danger even faster. He glanced at her for confirmation. She was tense and that was all he needed to know. He slipped his hand into his suit coat to the hidden holdout blaster. It was small, but lethal at close range. "I am."

"I'm Bannor Sumptor. I was at the _Red Rancor _and part of the party that tried to kill Luke Skywalker."

Talon placed his free hand on Mara's shoulder to restrain her. It didn't take a Jedi to see she was furious. He recognized him as the man issuing orders that night, but stayed out of harms way in the background.

Bannor continued, "I work for Moff Derran Takkar, or rather I did. He, and what is left of his mercenaries are on their way here to disrupt the wedding."

"And I should believe you've had a change of heart?" Talon drew himself to his full height and looked down on the man, hoping his imperious breeding intimidated the man.

Bannor took a step back to Talon's satisfaction, "I bumped the arm of my compatriot who had a clear shot at Skywalker's back. I saved his life as he couldn't draw his lightsaber so close to his friends. After that, I was ordered to kill the owner of the shop where Mara Jade purchased her gown, a man named Vanar."

"I wouldn't have minded, he fired Jari'kyn after I bought one of her dresses over his." Mara realized who she was talking to and added, "But it will go easier on you without murder added to your charges."

"I didn't kill him, but warned him that a death mark was on him. I've switched sides and have come to warn you." He watched Karrde closely. Moff Takkar gave an overview of the beings they would encounter. He remembered Talon Karrde described as the smartest of the lot and shrewdest. Those piercing blue eyes were drilling into his soul and he felt like confessing all his sins. With relief the smuggler looked away and he let out a sigh of relief.

Talon looked at Mara and her lightsaber, "Guard the door. Sumptor, you're with me." He led the way to the main chamber and guests turned expecting Karrde to be escorting Luke's bride. Talon leaned down and whispered to Antilles that they had a problem with security and for him to join him and continued to the front where Luke, Han and Leia were waiting. Wedge stood and made a motion his Rogues knew well and they jumped up and followed.

Han, ever the clown, leaned over to Luke, "Your bride is quite ugly."

"I feel something's wrong. Mara is on edge and Karrde is stressed," Luke took a step towards Talon.

Talon caught Shada's eye as he passed her and shook his head as she started to rise.

The small group convened at the altar where Sumptor told them what he told Karrde.

"The Rogues can handle the swoops and a misguided Moff," Wedge insisted. "No need to cancel the wedding."

Han added, "I have my blaster I wear for social functions," he patted a spot under his arm.

Leia rolled her eyes, "You know him, Luke. It's easier to let him carry a weapon than tell him no."

"Hey, how many times have I had to draw this thing over the years," Han objected.

"It's okay. I wouldn't change you for anything," Luke assured him.

"Better tell the crowd what's going on," Tycho had been looking over the guests, especially the smugglers and they looked edgy. He'd never seen so many mercenaries together before.

Luke gave him a nod and turned to address the assembly as the Rogues dispersed. "May I have your attention please. I've just been informed the same group that interrupted my bachelor party is planning an attack. Mr. Sumptor here," he pointed to the stranger, "was part of their group, but defected." There was a general stirring amongst the group at Luke's statement. Luke held his hand up, "I've made the decision to proceed with the wedding, but want the Rogues on lookout as we've been informed that what's left of the swoop gang will be attacking. Also, Moff Takkar is on his way. I've given instructions to let him interrupt the wedding and I'll deal with him personally. I don't want anyone to do anything rash, thank you." Luke leaned in to Talon as the Rogues hurried out. "I'm ready for my bride."

Talon shot Shada a warning look as he hurried past. In the foyer were three Rogues, Tycho, Corran and Wedge. Wedge was ordering on his comlink for Gavin to take the roof and Hobbie and Wes the side entrances. He told the two men with him to guard the front and he would be in the back of the auditorium.

Talon placed a hand on each of Mara's shoulders, "Luke said for you to be alert, and searching in the force along with him. He thinks he'll know when the Moff arrives. The plan is to let him interrupt the ceremony. The guests have been informed and hopefully won't do anything rash. I'll personally keep Shada from putting a needle through the Moff's eye, if I can." They smiled at the thought of him controlling a Mistryl.

Per Alderaanian custom, when Talon entered with Mara on his arm, the guests stood and clapped, as with smiles he ushered her to a waiting Luke. Mara focused on Luke and barely heard the ovation and he reached out in the force merging his aura with hers. She felt his warmth beckoning her to him.

Talon nodded politely to Luke's side and grinned at his fellow smugglers. He saw Billey near the front and was happy the old smuggler made the trip. He invited him personally, but knew if it weren't for the other issue, the old man wouldn't have made the trip. Billey was surrounded by his lieutenants, Dravis, Par'tah and Brasck. Towards the back of the room, slouched in his seat was Mazzic and his bunch. Talon didn't know if he and Shada had spoken yet or she was even aware her old boss was present. He did send a general invitation to smugglers he trusted and they did fill up her side so he was glad for that.

At the front his eyes landed on his woman, whom he decided after looking at the dresses of the other women, knew what she was talking about. Her demure gown was classy for the occasion. He was surprised to see Lando sitting beside her, but didn't let it show. He performed his function and handed the bride to Luke. Exchanging a smirk with Solo, he sat beside Shada and reached for her hand where it remained until the Moff entered.

Five minutes into the ceremony, Moff Takkar entered from behind the altar wearing an Ithorian uniform and in his hand a devise. "Skywalker," the wedding party turned as one at his voice. "Built into this costume is a datapad and comlink that will download a virus into the New Republic computers in this facility. In an instant it will go out, destroying the communication system that was once imperial, severing all worlds from one another. My finger comes off the switch, the virus downloads. Your Republic dies the way my Empire did, in pieces." His words carried to the far edges of the room and were heard clearly. Most breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a bomb that would destroy loved ones.

Luke could see a madness in his eyes. He approached, conscious of his link to the Jedi in the room. Outside the sound of blaster fire being exchanged reverberated through the room. Several more military jumped up and rushed out, drawing blaster as they ran.

The smugglers stayed put as Talon stood and motioned them to remain still. He saw many hands hidden and knew weapons that they were asked not to bring adorned every one of them, including him.

Shada reached up and pulled him back down. "What's going on?"

Lando leaned over to hear as Talon answered, "That gang that roughed us up at the _Red Rancor_ is making another run and this time the Moff, who is behind the attacks is addressing Skywalker," he turned back to the front.

Shada's fingers itched to end the Moff's life. She knew it was an easy strike from her position, a needle would pierce his spinal cord at the neck. Instead she focused on what Luke was saying.

"…will never destroy the New Republic. It's a dream and that cannot be undone. Your old way was one of strict rules and obedience or death. Do you have a wife and children, Sir?"

Moff Takkar nodded.

"If you and your people join with us, we'll not prosecute you or them. I guarantee a full pardon," he didn't look at Gavrisom or the counsel as he made his bargain. He felt the Jedi holding a power on the Moff's hand so he couldn't release if he wanted to. He could see the Moff weakening his position and continued. "You could return to the Empire if you desire to do so."

"I have nothing back there," Takkar admitted.

"Then join the New Republic," Luke offered again with Jedi persuasion.

Takkar felt the need to be free from oppressive rules, not knowing Luke and the other Jedi were subtly manipulating his mind. He moved a switch and shut the devise down. Luke smiled warmly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Welcome to the New Republic, Moff Takkar. You won't be harmed, but I would like to return to my wedding." He saw security forces enter and move behind the Moff and addressed them, "Take our newest member of the New Republic to wherever he wants to go. I'm not pressing any charges." All watched as the Moff was led away down the aisle through the front door. The officers and Rogues passed him as they routed the swoops and returned to the wedding. Only Tycho, Wes and Hobbie stayed on guard duty.

Thankfully the receiving line moved rapidly and the party began. He greeted Mazzic cordially with a handshake and watched as he made his way straight to Shada where she was alone at a table. He wished he were with her for support.

Shada saw Mazzic in the line to greet the wedding party and knew they would talk. So when he sat at her table, she smiled, "Mazzic, good of you to come and support Mara."

"It was an opportunity to see how you are faring. You look well."

"As do you," she was conscious they were making small talk and avoiding the Rancor in the room. A silence fell and both were relieved when a waiter droid brought Champaign or bubblezap as it was colloquially known on Coruscant. Each took a glass. Mazzic had a view of Karrde and watched Borsk Fey'lya approach him in the line.

"The Bothan's ears are pinned back. Does he not like Karrde?"

Shada turned in her seat and laughed, "Borsk Fey'lya and Talon go way back and hate each other. Something to do with the Katana Fleet that Fey'lya wanted control of when Talon offered it to the New Republic." They watched in silence as the two encountered each other.

Closer to the action, Han was enjoying the Bothan's discomfort. It was appropriate to congratulate everyone with kind words. C-3PO had rambled on at length during the planning stage where on the Alderaan it was custom for the guests to say nice things to everyone in the receiving line. He was enjoying the exchange greatly.

"Karrde," Borsk greeted.

Talon smiled a feral grin, "Good of you to come, Counselor." He witnessed the warm greeting the Bothan gave Luke and Mara and wondered if he could continue to the end of the line.

Without another word, Fey'lya took Leia's hands in his, "A truly authentic Alderaanian wedding. I've had the pleasure of attending a few."

"Thank you for coming, Borsk," Leia was trying not to laugh and passed him to Han.

"Solo," Fey'lya greeted.

"Good of you to come, Counselor," Han echoed Talon.

Without another word the Bothan headed to the bar. He was the last to go through the line and Han and Talon moved together.

"It's a tossup who he despises the most," Han commented.

"I always assumed it was me. What did you do to him?"

Leia cut in, "You only had a couple encounters with our Bothan friend. Han has had hundreds of chances to make the Counselor hate smugglers, and he never passes on an opportunity to slam Fey'lya," she looked exasperatingly up at her husband.

"Hey, you're the politician in the family. I just speak it truthfully. Not my fault, Fey'lya can't take a joke."

"At least he doesn't understand human sarcasm too well," she took his arm. "My feet are killing me."

"Does that mean you aren't up to dancing," Han was hopeful.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of a dance, nerfhearder," she answered as they left the line.

Talon looked to see Luke and Mara talking to friends and realized his part was over. He needed a drink of something stronger than bubblezap and followed Fey'lya to the bar.

Entertainment over, Shada turned back to Mazzic. "How are you doing?"

"Same as usual. I'm holding my own in the smuggler world and alliance." He looked around and knew his people would be joining them to say hi soon. "Rumors are flying that you and Karrde are more than employer/employee."

"The rumors would be correct. We are an item to put it politely," she was glad to have it out in the open with him. She knew he always wanted her.

"Twelve years and not one kiss from you and within a few weeks you're in his bed. I have to ask, Shada, what does he offer that I couldn't?" Mazzic took a drink of bubblezap and made a face.

Shada knew that was coming and thought she had an answer to mollify him. She found she couldn't speak platitudes to him. "He is not like any smuggler I've ever met. He's number one for a reason. He is honorable and that term is loosely applied to smugglers. Also, you will find out before the night is out, I'm pregnant with his baby."

Mazzic's face showed his shock, "He works fast. I've never heard of a bastard linked to him. Is yours the first?"

"As far as I know."

"Karrde's usually more careful than that. You spread your legs for him and no other man that I've ever heard of, why?"

"Maybe we love each other," she was ready for the conversation to end and stood. "Take care, Mazzic."

He watched her disappear into the crowd. His carefully constructed speech to win her back died with her words.

Shada pushed through a throng and into the Rogues. She forced a smile and tried to maneuver through them.

Wes Janson caught her arm, "Shada, a dance." She stopped and looked at him. "As friends only," he clarified. "You look so beautiful. Karrde is one lucky bas…err, man."

To his surprise she replied, "One dance Major Janson. You ask for two and you'll find out what a Mistryl can do."

He led her to the floor, "You looked upset. Is something wrong?" They circled to a slow tune.

"Ran into my old boss. He isn't thrilled that I'm pregnant with Talon's child." She met Wes a few times since joining with Karrde. Like his friends declared, he was harmless and she felt a friend in the making.

"Corran told us blokes just this morning, congratulations," he smiled down at her.

"May I cut in?" Talon tapped Wes on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the dance, Ms. D'ukal," Wes stepped back and watched as Karrde pulled her as close as he fantasized doing.

"How did your meeting with Mazzic go?" He was still nursing a Corellian Whiskey and watched her abruptly leave the table with Mazzic looking after her before he could maneuver the crowd to the them. When Mazzic stood to find the bar, he turned into Karrde.

"About like I expected. He's not over me and was surprised you lowered your guard to impregnate me."

He pulled her close and let the music take over. Her head rested on his shoulder and he let his mind wander to his short exchange with Mazzic.

"_Karrde, congratulations on your impending spawn," Mazzic took a step back._

"_Shada looked upset. What did you say to her?" No pleasantries, just an order._

_Mazzic heard the undertone, "You really want the baby?" He was astounded._

"_You were stupid to let her get away. Just for the record, I'm in love with her and will cherish any offspring we produce. A baby ties to her me forever."_

"_She wouldn't let me near her. I would have made babies with her," Mazzic retorted. "She never answered me, what you give her that I can't."_

_Talon grinned, "A larger….uh, organization and everything else." With a slap to Mazzic's shoulder he followed the direction Shada went._

The evening was pleasant and finally Luke and Mara left so they could return to their hotel. Shada kicked her heels off, "My feet hurt."

"Sit, I'll rub them," he pointed to the couch. She took him up on his offer and soon his strong, warm fingers made her feel wonderful.

He massaged in silence and watched her, with her head on a cushion and eyes closed. She was beautiful and relaxing. "How is the baby doing?"

"Don't even know it's in me yet. I'm sure puking will wake you every morning soon though." She didn't open her eyes.

"We leave in the morning. I'm putting the _Wild Karrde_ and _Uwana Buyer_ in the _Venture's_ hold and we'll go to Bilbringi in style. Booster is pulling out tomorrow as well so we need to be on board by noon. I bought the Emberlene Suite on his ship."

That got her eyes opened, "You did what?"

"I bought the Emberlene Suite on Booster's ship. He's always hard up for credits and I want a place on his ship that isn't a revolving door for others. That way if we want to leave a wardrobe there, we can."

"I shudder to think what it cost you."

"Us, what it costs us. I gave him five hundred thousand credits."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm still not used to your wealth, having spent my entire life with so little. Like this necklace," she fingered the gold. "I got nothing but complements tonight and most of the smugglers made comments to me being your chattel."

Talon smiled gently at her, "You told them you were my fiancé didn't you?"

"That bunch, no way. I did have a good visit with Billey and he was a gentleman."

"I'm surprised he came. If he didn't need to take care of his problem, he wouldn't have and told me as much," Talon noted. "Don't distract me. I want to be married tomorrow while our smuggler friends are in system."

Her eyes widened, "I can't be ready by tomorrow. We don't have the rings back yet."

"You are spoiling my plans. When then?"

She thought while he massaged. "I don't want a typical wedding. I want to wear tight black leather and you also," she watched him smile.

"I admit a traditional marriage isn't us. I do insist on tomorrow though."

"Won't Mara be upset she wasn't invited."

"She'll get over it," he was adamant.

"Why are you pushing so hard for tomorrow?" she reached out a hand and he let go of her foot and caught it.

"I mentioned it to Billey and he said he would hang around for it. He's not getting any younger and I'm worried he might not be with us much longer."

"Well, you are right about our acquaintances being here. What about rings?"

"I'll call _Roxayals_ in the morning, but we can use something cheap that I'll let you pick up before we leave."

She felt a wave of fear and nervousness wash over her. She was getting married tomorrow. "Who will be your best man?"

"Aves," he resumed stroking her feet and pushed her gown up and moved on to her calves.

She thought who would stand as her witness and thought Mara would have been her first choice, but Mirax would work.

"I'll ask Mirax."

"I already said you would be hitting her up for our wedding tomorrow," he watched her reaction.

"I hate it when you do that. You're are always knowing what people will do one step ahead of them."

"Helps in my business."

"Your hands are doing wonderful things to me. Let's take this to bed so I can reciprocate."

"Can you leave the garter and blaster on."


	20. Karrde Wedding Pt 1

"This is Captain Booster Terrik. The _Errant Venture_ will be leaving orbit at fifteen hundred hours. If you don't want to take a ride with me, you need to be off ship by thirteen hundred. I want to thank you for visiting and trust you enjoyed yourselves, Terrik out," he lifted his finger off the comm button and looked around his bridge. His ship was operating at peak performance, the first since he owned it and he was looking to improve the weapons functions. He had some ideas and wanted time alone to track down what he was looking for.

Nawara Ven approached, "Most of the invited smugglers have checked in. They will be on board by two."

Booster threw him a grin, "I better brush up on my nuptials then. Let me know when Karrde is docking," he went to his office off the bridge.

Space traffic control monitored shuttle traffic from the _Errant Venture_ to the surface. Borsk Fey'lya made a personal request for all data and transmissions from surface to the star destroyer. He also requested all smugglers hanging out on the _Errant Venture_ to be monitored when on surface. He was sure they were plotting against him personally and their known leader was Talon Karrde, at least that's what his informants told him.

Now he was in space central watching on holocoms the smugglers vessels that had either been on Coruscant or floating alongside the star destroyer. The ships were on the move and into the docking bays on the star destroyer. His informants told him they came from hyperspace alone when arriving in system days before and he wondered what Terrik and Karrde were up to. He watched with relief as a ship identified as the _Uwana Buyer_, known to be Karrde's personal yacht, lifted off the palace spaceport, and he was not surprised when it headed directly to the star destroyer. His gaze shifted back to the screen and all eyes in the room watched the massive _Wild Karrde,_ after Karrde's yacht pulled aside, slide into the largest hold. There wasn't much room to spare, but the pilot knew what he was doing.

"That's the last of the visiting smuggler ships, Counselor," an aid told him when the _Uwana Buyer_ followed the _Wild Karrde_ inside.

Thinking for a moment, he pulled up a connection on the holocom, "Counselor Fey'lya to Han Solo."

Leia and Han were having a quiet day after the excitement of the wedding. Even the kids were behaving for once as they played quietly in their Eastport Apartment.

"Sir, Counselor Fey'lya is wishing to speak with you," Threepio walked into the sitting room.

"He didn't have anything to say to me last night and now he wants to chat. I don't think so," Han didn't move from where he was lounging.

"Put the counselor on the holocom," Leia instructed the droid. Soon the Bothan was staring at them.

"Counselor, to what do we owe the honor of a call from you?" Leia put her best political demeanor into her tone.

"Princess, Captain." This time the warm greeting included Han like an old friend. "I was made aware the smugglers were leaving, and all at once. It seems they are collecting on the _Errant Venture_. I am quite surprised to find your husband home, Leia. My sources tell me a meeting is taking place on the star destroyer and all smugglers are requested to be present." A small lie, but he had to find out what was going on and sending Leia's husband was a sure bet that he would tell her and in time she him."

"My husband isn't a smuggler any longer," Leia reminded Borsk.

"I saw with my own eyes last night, your husband greeting many smugglers like they were clan brothers."

Han stirred and sat up swinging his feet to the floor, "You got me, Fey'lya. I was just going to the meeting. What do you want?" Han figured the Bothan was on a fact finding mission and being nosey.

"Captain, so many smugglers aligning themselves together can pose a threat to our newfound peace."

"I assure you, they have no intention of sabotaging peace, what with Karrde profiting from your alliance."

"But you are attending and will inform the counsel if anything subversive is discussed," Borsk pushed.

Han smiled, "Unless they bribe me for silence. Like you, I can be bribed."

"Han," Leia cut in with a mild rebuke. She took the conversation back over, "The smugglers may be the off scouring of society, Borsk, but they came here for a wedding. The _Errant Venture_ is leaving today and looks like may be offering the smugglers a ride out of our system, nothing more."

"I hope so, good day," he cut the connection.

They looked at each other and Han spoke first, "That was strange. Why should that soulless windbag care what the smugglers are up to?"

"I don't think he's worried about all the smugglers, just Karrde. After the Katana Fleet, they truly despise each other. I heard from another council member, Fey'lya is afraid Karrde will use his power and influence to destroy his ultimate goal of becoming Chief of State someday."

"Karrde could care less about the slimy hutt."

"Fey'lya will never believe it. Are you going to the _Venture_ to find out what's going on?"

"You want to come?"

"Someone needs to take care of our children."

"Oh, them. I'll see if Lando is available," he reached for the holocom remote to call Lando.

* * *

Shada woke alone. Most mornings Talon stayed in bed until she woke, just to make love before starting his day. She took a shower alone, still not quite believing this was her wedding day. He was not in the sitting room, but left a note on a holopad left in a conspicuous place.

_My Dearest,_

_I have a few errands before we leave. I have the ring situation under control. Pamper yourself at the spa downstairs. I'll meet you for brunch at the Republic cafeteria._

_My heart, Talon._

With a smile she went to the spa and asked if they had room to squeeze her in and gave her name.

"Mr. Karrde made an appointment for you for the full treatment," a perky blond human smiled at her. She had to admit the pampering was wonderful and two hours passed swiftly. She went to pay only to find her fiancé forking out his credit chip and had the young blond blushing and giggling.

Talon turned and saw her and grinned, "Is it bad luck to see the bride beforehand?"

"Is that your idea of a bachelor party before the wedding?" she jerked her thumb in the blonds direction.

His grin got wider and he stroked his goatee, "Jealous?"

"I don't have to marry you." She made to walk by him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, "Serves me right for neglecting you this morning. Not getting laid has made you grumpy."

Shada glanced at the young blond whose face was now a bright red. She looked back at Talon, "Where were you?"

"Getting the rings," he reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. Taking his, he flipped the top up. Inside was the ring they designed.

"How did you get them so fast?" She was getting over her anger at him flirting with the clerk.

"I contacted the owner last night while you were dancing with Luke and he had his jeweler work all night, for a handsome fee of course."

Shada rang her finger over the diamond held in the four talons, "It's beautiful."

"Not as much as the wearer," he leaned over for a kiss. She allowed the kiss and he murmured, "All forgiven?"

"Maybe, if you feed me," she conceded.

He put the boxes back in his pocket and offered his arm.

"Talon, I did experience a jolt of jealously that you could make that blond giggle like that," she confessed.

"Good, I was that way when I came upon you and Janson dancing last night."

"Really?" she looked up into his eyes.

"I don't like another man's hands on what's mine."

"I bet it was the most proper dance he's had in twenty years," they laughed at the memory of the distance Wes kept between them.

They ate and discussed what they were wearing. What Talon didn't tell her was he got out of the hotel room and called Booster, who was setting things up on the _Errant Venture. _They decided on the amphitheater with raised audience seats looking down on them. Lights would be lowered and a spotlight on him and Shada. After that, the party would move to a ballroom that would be closed off for the night. Food was left up to Booster who said his chefs would make the best, plus a wedding cake. Talon remembered Shada telling him her favorite flavor, which he passed on to Booster.

"I want to be comfortable," Shada was saying.

"How about the blue gown. It's my favorite," he admitted.

"What, I don't get to wear leather?" she teased.

"In our room, a small scrap of black leather is preferable. I'll wear my suit again, if it's acceptable to you?"

"You do look oh so good in it, so yes, you wear your suit and I'll sacrifice and wear the dress." That decided, they moved on to the schedule.

"Booster wants us to be the last vessel to dock before he leaves. We'll be transporting all our people, who better be packing."

Once again a large shuttle ferried Karrde's people to the _Uwana Buyer_. He had a hundred with him, most of his force that worked directly for him and not on contract. He hoped he didn't get attacked as it would wipe his organization out. He didn't tell anyone he was ferrying his people, not even most of them. All they were told was to be at the Palace Spaceport by two that afternoon and don't be late.

He decided to fly himself with Shada doing navigation. Aves sat in the captain's chair and with Samuel Thomas Gillespe leaning against it, they issued mock instructions which Talon ignored. Karrde pulled up to the _Wild Karrde_ that was parked beside the _Errant Venture _and extended the docking arm, "Take her in first, Dankin." Dankin took the regular crew through the extension tube and everyone on the bridge watched as Dankin expertly moved the large vessel into the opening backwards, so they could leave facing forward.

He landed beside the _Wild Karrde _and opened the hatch for his people to disperse. He was aware he was paying rent on almost his entire fleet, and many were in this massive Docking Bay 15.

Shada waited for him to power down and stood when he did. "We haven't discussed a honeymoon," she brought it up.

"I don't think we're getting more than a few days here. After you and Mirax are done working together, we'll have a real one." He sounded remorseful and took her in his arms, "Something will always get in our way of important events. Now's the best time for a wedding, with most of our associates here."

"What can I say, you are right about the timing being the best."

Booster was waiting at the bottom of the ramp, grinning. "I thought maybe you two put the wedding night before the nuptials when you didn't follow your crew out."

"Kind of like the baby?" Talon retorted and fell in beside him with Shada's hand firmly in his.

"Exactly. Everything is ready, just waiting for you two. We'll be leaving within the hour."

"Send a porter for our luggage, would you, Booter?" Talon wanted to get to his newly purchased rooms and look them over as an owner. Changes to the design were included in the purchase price.

* * *

"_Errant Venture_, this is the _Millennium Falcon_, requesting permission to land."

Ven took the call himself and waived the communication officer off, "We are leaving orbit shortly, _Falcon. _You almost missed the ship, permission granted."

"Glad we didn't," Han threw a confused look to an equally perplexed Lando and popped through the magcon field and landed.

Ven pulled his comlink and called Booster, "Karrde's last invited guests just landed."

"They are late. Make sure they know where and when the wedding is taking place."

Ven did as instructed, like he did for all arriving smugglers who got an invite. When they were invited, the details hadn't yet been worked out so Ven filled them in at landing.

"Mystery solved," Lando said when Ven went back to his duties.

"Might be a more interesting wedding than Luke's, but I didn't say that," Han replied.

"I remember yours being a lot like Luke's."

"Because it was an Alderaanian wedding. I could have cared less how it was done, but women like fancy weddings." They headed for the nearest bar.

"I liked mine," Lando reflected on his just two years prior. "It was small and intimate, no dignitaries outside a few from Sacorria and Leia."

"I did like your wedding," Han admitted. "I will never fit in with all those stuffed shirt wannabes. Corellian Whiskey," he placed his order.

* * *

Mirax told Corran about the upcoming wedding after they left the reception for Luke and Mara. "I was told by Karrde that Shada would most likely be hitting me up to be her Matron of Honor."

"When's their wedding?" Corran merged into the hoverlane like the expert he was. In the rear, Valin was sleeping. He played himself out with the other children, and many parents carried sleeping kids to airspeeders. He saw Han with Anakin and Chewbacca had the twins as the party didn't end until late. Booster was trying to keep an eye on them, but they wore him out early on and he was found sitting with Billey, nursing a drink.

"Tomorrow."

"What… who knew?" Corran threw her a startled look.

"Dad for sure. Karrde told him tonight, as he did me. Billey was told and I believe the others will get a comlink invitation later tonight after this wedding ended."

"Why so close to Luke and Mara's?" He had lots of questions.

"I asked Karrde and he said the smugglers were already here and he didn't have to get them together in the near future."

"Makes sense. Karrde is a practical man from what I've seen."

"He's not one to let an opportunity to pass him up, even his wedding it seems," she agreed.

Her comlink beeped a tone she knew well. "What Dad?" she answered.

"I just finished a quick call from Karrde. He'll call me in the morning with wedding details, but we're not staying here. I'll contact the smugglers in the morning and tell them to hightail it on my ship if they're going to Karrde's wedding. Karrde said he is sending an invite to them in an hour. He told me you're most likely to be in the wedding party, so are you coming up tonight?"

Mirax looked across at Corran. She could see his profile clearly in the nighttime lights as he flew. "Hold on," she paused the call.

"No, you and Valin can go tomorrow, but tonight I want us to be together. In fact, find out where the wedding will be and I'll bring my X-wing and join you. I have to be back at work day after tomorrow, so if he's not going far, I can go to the wedding."

She opened her link, "Do you know where you're going, Dad?"

"Aphran. Talon isn't planning on a honeymoon, but I'll be damned if any wedding I perform doesn't end in a honeymoon. I'm contacting a resort on the planet and making reservations for a week or two on a secluded spot on a lake."

"Good plan. Are you taking up an offering in lieu of a wedding present?"

"I am now. You didn't answer my question," Booster got her back on track.

"We'll stay at the apartment tonight and come on board in the morning."

"See you then," he cut the link.

"I can easily jump back from Aphran for roll call," Corran wanted to see a bona fide smuggler wedding. Mirax had told him about a few she attended and they sounded like lively affairs and he figured king of the smugglers would follow in reputation.

* * *

Mirax rang the chime on the Emberlene Suites. Booster called her with the message the bride and groom were on board. She felt the subtle shift as the star destroyer entered hyperspace.

Talon opened and with a trademark smile and tug of his goatee invited her inside. Shada was sitting on the edge of a chair and she wondered what she interrupted.

"I'll step out and let you ladies talk," Talon left in a hurry.

Mirax sat on the sofa and regarded her friend, "What did I walk into?"

Shada let out a deep breath, "I'm finding out the details of the wedding just hours before the event. I was contemplating hurting the groom. He did all this planning and not once consulted me." She stood and paced the large room.

Mirax was surprised. If Corran did that to her he'd be sleeping alone on his wedding night. "I think Karrde is so used to issuing orders, he has a lot to learn about sharing his life and letting you in on every detail."

Shada turned angry eyes to her, "Don't stand up for him. If this is what being married to him will be like, I don't plan on showing."

"And what would you do differently? There is still time to make changes," Mirax saw she was truly upset.

"I wanted to plan my wedding and take time. I was just waiting for Mara and Luke, then it was my turn. This is happening too fast."

"You want to talk about fast. We'd just taken Thyferra and before the day was out, Antilles married Corran and me in a rush wedding on the _Lusankya _with Tycho and Iella as witnesses. I did get a real wedding eventually. If you don't like this one, make Karrde give you another one that you plan."

Shada sat back down and this time slumped in her chair, "No, one is enough. We have issues."

"All people entering in relationships have issues. Corran and I have our share. Even after all these years of marriage he makes me want to vape him sometimes. Like his overprotectiveness on this baby. I'm starting to feel strangled."

"And I'm not helping, by offering to go with you so you don't get any alone time."

"You're not telling me what I can and cannot do or lift. Try spending time around my husband and father. The one time they put their personal feud aside is when I'm pregnant and I have several more months to endure. I'm not supposed to tell you this as it was told to me in confidence, but Talon told Dad he's rushing the wedding so he has a legal tie to you. He's terrified you'll disappear. Dad said Karrde was a wreck when he called him this morning. He was almost pleading for help and that's totally out of character for him."

Shada processed this new information. She thought back to him telling her about his first marriage. She told Mirax about Karrde's first marriage.

"Did he ever find her?" Mirax was stunned and saddened for Talon for what he endured for decades.

"At Bastion. The marriage was annulled by his home world for all that time. She remarried and raised a family. Otherwise he wouldn't be free to marry me."

"That explains a lot. Dad tried to set him up many times and Karrde wasn't interested at all."

"He doesn't want that part of his life talked about," Shada cautioned her.

"I'm telling my husband. He knows which secrets to keep. That reminds me, Corran wants to know why Booster and Karrde seem to have a special relationship. I told him what I know, but he thinks there is more. I keep forgetting to get the information out of either of them. Maybe you could help me and ask Talon."

"When the time is right. I don't think today is it. Now what are you wearing. I'm wearing the blue gown."

"Oh, that looks beautiful on you. I have a coral that won't clash and is not too tight as I'm starting to show."

"I've not asked if you would stand with me. I know Talon thinks a suggestion from him is law."

"For the record, I accept," Mirax smiled.

"I have mynocks eating my stomach up," Shada confessed.

"That's natural, what have you forgotten to do?" They went over the wedding plans and the reception afterwards.

* * *

Talon went to find Aves first, then Booster. Aves was in a cantina with lieutenants from other organizations. He followed Karrde out when beckoned.

"You won't be too drunk to hand me the ring?" Talon didn't want anything to go wrong and knew he was micromanaging.

Aves smiled and pushed a shock of blond hair out of his eyes, "Boss, I don't want to miss a thing. I'm sticking to ale until after the ceremony. You do have a ring for me to hold," he held a hand out.

"You'll get it right before we say our vows. I am being ultra-controlling in this venture. It's the most important merger I've ever done."

"Great, you trust me with your most heavily armed ship, but not a stupid little ring," Aves was laughing.

"The _Lastri's Ort_ isn't nearly as valuable as Shada."

"Man, you got it bad. Maybe someday I'll be so lucky."

He found Booster in his office and slumped in a seat across the massive desk, hand obsessing with his facial hair.

Booster watched him without speaking for a moment. "You aren't a snot nosed kid this round."

"I planned my elopement thirty years ago. Now, I've planned this down to asking Mirax to stand with Shada. Shada told me in uncertain terms, even a boneheaded smuggler like me understands, I will never do anything like this again. Any future decisions involving both of us and she gets a say."

Booster belted out a laugh and stood. Going to his liquor, he poured a whiskey for them. "Jysella may have been only five foot four, but I was scared of her when she got mad. A little healthy respect for our spouses keeps us from being total kriffs." He tossed his whiskey back.

Talon considered his words and followed suit. "I am offering my first apology and we're not even married yet."

"Get used to it, My Boy."

Talon entered his suite to find the main room empty. With trepidation, he entered the bedroom. He let out his breath, which he'd been holding when he found her lying on their bed. He toed his boots off and snuggled close, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Sorry I took total control of our wedding."

"I have total control over the pregnancy," she replied.

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek, "And I won't say a word, unless you overdo work or put yourself in harm's way, then I'll lock you inside our bedroom until the baby is born."

"You just can't stop with the ultimatums, can you?" she rolled over to face him.

"Years of being boss isn't going away overnight. You have every right to tell me when I'm being overbearing," he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I was worried when I entered and you weren't in the other room. I thought maybe you jumped ship."

"Are you that insecure where I'm concerned?" she reached up and ran her free hand along the shaven part of his face.

He sighed, "I've never wanted someone as much as you. It scares me, my feelings. Don't ever leave me, Shada, promise."

"Don't act like a Hutt and I won't."

"Okay," he linked their fingers as they gazed in each other's eyes. "Have I told you today that I love you."

"You will in a few hours, in front of our smuggler friends."

"I can't wait," he rolled on top of her and his next kiss held the promise of a passionate night.

* * *

The _Errant Venture_ dropped out of hyperspace near Aphran and checked in with spaceport, stating he would be in orbit for the next twenty four hours if the locals wanted to come up and visit. He put a trusted employee in charge of the ship so Ven could attend the wedding and party. He told his cocktail waitresses and female dealers a private party was in the ballroom that night and to come and dance with his guests. Ven make a schedule so his Aphran customers wouldn't be abandoned at the casinos.

Shada did get to make one decision. An opaque field blocked them from the guests, who were all waiting, including Mazzic and his crew. Booster took his place and told Talon to stand at his left and Shada the right. Mirax and Aves were standing by their respective partners. The decision was whether or not to be in position behind the field or walk to the stage from each side. They were all together in a side room and that decision hadn't been made.

Talon wisely deferred, "I've monopolized enough of the decisions. This one is what Shada wants."

With four people looking at her she thought about it, "I think the field fading to us is classier than walking." And the wedding got underway as soon as they were visible.


	21. Karrde Wedding Pt 2

Booster started, "Friends, thank you for postponing your lives for another wedding involving our own. Most of you didn't know Talon and Shada were a couple until the wedding yesterday. In fact most of us found out recently as they were trying to be clandestine. Talon saw what he wanted and in true smuggler fashion a deal was made. He took Shada to Jorj Car'das and told me before they left, Car'das drew him aside and advised him not to let Shada get away. I don't want to say they have to get married, but somebody forgot to use protection." A ripple of laughter was heard from the crowd. "Shada, last chance to say no," Booster threw that in to keep things upbeat.

"No, he has to get up for his share of late night feedings, I'll marry him." Again the crowd laughed. Word circulated fast about her pregnancy at the reception the previous night, and several smugglers congratulated her while assuming she became his kept chattel. Karrde marrying never entered their thoughts as smugglers had bastards all the time. The invite came as a welcome surprise and a chance to postpone returning to their professions, mainly in the outer rim.

Booster led her through her part and turned to Talon, "Well boy, you finally found someone to make an honest smuggler out of you. I will have you know, if she were my daughter, marrying you with a bun in the oven, I wouldn't be holding a holopad, but a blaster." Again their friends laughed.

Talon grinned, "Would you get on with it, Terrik. You know how long these smugglers have gone without a drink. One more comment outside of the vows and I'll instruct Shada to poke you with a zenji needle."

"You really are in a hurry to make it legal aren't you? She still has eight months to go."

Talon motioned to Shada and Booster turned to see if she really was pulling a needle. She stood their calmly smiling at the exchange while the guests enjoyed the exchange.

He led Talon through his vows and they exchanged rings. Booster finished, "It's been a great honor for me to marry my two friends. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Talon Karrde. In the profession, Shada will still go by D'ukal as she's well known by that name. In private, she'll defer to his name."

The smugglers stood and clapped as Talon and Shada led the way to the ballroom. There the wedding party stood in the doorway and greeted their friends.

Han and Lando brought up the rear. If Talon was surprised to see them, he didn't let on, "Glad you two could make it." He looked beyond them, "No wives?"

"No, and we didn't get an invite," Lando chastised him.

"You didn't?" Talon frowned, "I was sure I sent one to each of you."

"When did they go out?" Han asked.

"Late last night. I'm sorry if I missed you two and am glad you made it anyway," he let them congratulate his wife and they moved into the ballroom as the doors slid shut.

Alone, Shada asked, "Did you really invite them?"

"I did. I wonder why they didn't receive the invitations," Talon would make inquiries later.

Aves made the toast early into the evening before everyone was too drunk, "To the best boss a being can have. Now we have another new boss who hopefully will keep our chief from working too hard or getting too grumpy."

"I never get grumpy," Talon interrupted.

"That was a nice way of saying horny, Boss," Aves had to wait for the laughter and comments to die down before continuing. "Where was I. Shada, you bring our boss happiness I've never seen in him and I've known him for twenty five years or more. Ten years ago when we first met you, we had no idea the future or I'd have warned you about his smooth lines. It's too late now. You both deserve happiness and I for one am relieved you have each other. We're a family, we smugglers, and your kids will have those who will always look after them. A toast to the Karrde's," Aves lifted his glass, as did all in the room.

Talon had his arm securely around her waist, where it'd been most of the evening. They moved to the buffet table for food.

Shada gasped, "That's food from Emberlene." She looked up at her new husband, "Did you do this?"

He shook his head, "No, Booster was left in charge of food." He noticed ethnic food from his home planet as well and wondered how Booster knew. Booster never once indicated he knew where Talon was from.

Booster moved up to them, "I hope my choices meet with your approval?"

Shada smiled and impulsively hugged him, "Thank you for everything, Booster. It means a lot to me. I don't recognize all the dishes. Are they from Talon's home world?"

"I threw in some of my favorites," Booster covered and looked at Talon. Talon had told him he never even told Shada where he was from.

"It looks good," Talon commented and had the waiter give him mostly food from his home world while Shada ordered mainly from hers.

They were sitting at a table with Booser, Mirax and Corran, also Han and Lando, who Talon personally invited to sit with them. Aves chose to sit with his peers. Talon found a moment to pull Ghent aside. "Calrissian and Solo said they didn't get an invitation and only learned something was up from Fey'lya and came to investigate." He was suspicious their mail had been tampered with and didn't put it above the Bothan to do something like sabotage. Not inviting two prominent smugglers would be seen as a slight and maybe strain relations between him and the New Republic. He passed this on to Ghent, who promised to look into it as soon as he returned to Coruscant. "Do it quietly. If their communications are being hacked, we need to find the source. Make sure Solo and Calrissian are informed immediately in case they have to shore up their security." Ghent went back to his table. He still preferred the company of Karrde's people when among the smugglers.

After the cake, Booster stood and raised his voice, "Listen up all." He waited for silence and turned to Talon and Shada. "We all chipped in and bought you two weeks at secluded resort on Aphran. You will take your bride on a real honeymoon, Karrde. You don't need us smugglers to go down and babysit you, do you?"

"What about Mirax and her trips for paint?" Talon asked Booster.

"My ship is out of commission for a few weeks as the port side gets painted. I have some places I need to be so will have to schedule the starboard side in a few months. I've already talked to Aves about taking over your business like he's done before. I'll take the runs with Mirax until you get back."

"I'll take over like when you went looking for Car'das, and I don't want to see your sorry carcass for two weeks," Aves, who was sitting with friends, hollered out.

Dankin came to the table, "Want me to take the _Wild Karrde_ to the docking station for refurbishing, Boss?"

"Stay with her. Nobody is to be in my office unless you're present. Have anyone with quarters in the affected area cleaned out tomorrow before you dock her. Keep the crew onboard until I return. Keep an eye on everyone doing renovations."

Dankin smirked at the instructions and Karrde's insecurity about his pride and joy, "Right, enjoy your honeymoon," with a wink to Shada he went back to his table.

The reception turned into a dance with flashing strobes and loud music, quite unlike what Luke had. Lando and Han watched the festivities from a table and were steadily getting drunk as they visited with smugglers who dropped by their table. They saw Karrde and Shada take to the floor on one of the few slow dances. They watched Talon dance one with Mirax and Aves Shada. Booster took a turn with both Mirax and Shada before dropping into a chair at their table. Billey's hoverchair took up another spot and soon a sabbac game was underway.

Talon and Shada stopped by the table from where they'd been circulating, "We're off," Talon announced. He shook hands all around and listened to the ribald comments from his slightly inebriated friends.

"You do know what to do on your wedding night, Boy?" Booster inquired with a serious expression. "I could come and make sure you know what to do." Others joined in and with a grin and wave, he led Shada from the room.

"Let's pack and get out of here," Talon kept an arm around her shoulders as they made their way to their room. Soon he was guiding the _Uwana Buyer _to a secluded resort landing pad. A team of local's were waiting and carried the luggage to their room which was large and made of natural woods the planet was famous for. A path of lights illuminated the way to the edge of a lake.

They unpacked quietly and finally turned to each other. "Want to take a walk?" Talon offered.

The night air was hot and muggy, "Not in these shoes," she slipped them off. "I do want that walk, but am going to change into something comfortable." She took a bag and hurried to the refresher.

Talon silently agreed and took his black suit jacket off. He wondered what she was up to as he pulled the shirttails from his pants and took it off. He pulled on a sleeveless tunic of lightweight white material. The sound of the refresher door closing him caused him to turn.

She was wearing a shimmering white silk nightgown he'd never seen before. It was held up by thin straps across each shoulder and hung to the tops of her thighs. On her feet was a pair of sandals. Her jewelry was off, giving him a look at her creamy neck and downward as the V stopped between her breasts. "I'm overdressed."

"No, I like what I see," she walked up to him.

They held hands to the edge of the lake where the moonlight danced across the still water. Nearby was a lit gazebo and he guided her to the seats. Fish were jumping and they watched silver bodies jump for bugs in silence. He never let go of her hand and his gaze kept returning to her nightgown. She caught him looking and smiled. She wanted to seduce him and be in control after his dominance in planning the wedding.

He released her hand and slipped a finger under a strap, "Is this new?"

"I bought it when Mara and I went shopping for lingerie for her wedding. She was…" she broke off.

"She was what?" he let the strap go and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"Nothing, female talk." She decided not to disclose what Mara bought to seduce Luke with, a jade green shear number that matched her eyes.

"You were going to tell me what she wore last night for Luke, weren't you?" he kissed her temple.

"You don't need to know and I doubt Luke will ever tell, just like you."

"You got that right. No other man will have the memory of what you're wearing except me." They went back to watching the fish jump and he spoke again. "You made me an extremely happy man today, Shada. Ten years ago I thought you were Mazzic's and was jealous. I even had a passing fantasy of taking you from him."

"I didn't know I made that much of an impression on you. I wish you had. I remember thinking you were good looking as you were giving your spiel and figured you had to be married."

He chuckled, "I was."

"Are you truly over her?" Shada had to know.

"When I first saw her after all those years, I was disappointed that I had no feelings for her, just memories of a boy. I'm truly happy for her and someday we will probably meet her and her husband. My life is complete with you by my side. You know in public, I'll never admit it, I have a reputation as cold and calculating to maintain."

"We don't need to give our enemies ammunition to use against us. I expect to be by your side in all transactions," she let him know her place.

"I married you to legally place you by my side as my equal. I find myself waking early to look at you and think of the possibilities in my life that didn't exist before. Now with a wife and child on the way, the force is with me."

Shada put her hand on his thigh and squeezed lovingly, "I'll be the best partner I can, also lover and wife."

He smiled in the pale lights, "I'm most interested in the lover part, tell me more."

"You aren't in charge tonight. I'll take care of you."

"Here or back in our room?" he felt himself reacting to her silky tone.

"I think a swim is in order first," she stood and reached for the hem of her nightgown.

His hands stopped her, "Allow me." He lifted the material over her head and off. In the dim light, she was beautiful. He stripped as fast as he could, desire evident as his briefs were thrown on the pile.

He followed her to the water and watched in the moonlight as she waded until waist deep. Compared to the hot, muggy night, the water was surprisingly cool and refreshing. They swam and played and it became increasingly sensual. Unspoken agreement and they gathered clothes and walked naked to their room.

"Pour me a brandy, I'm rinsing off," she instructed.

"I'd rather join you."

"You'll get a turn next."

She reappeared shortly with blown dried hair and her skimpy gown back in place. Barefoot she took the brandy. "Hurry back."

He didn't know what she was up to, but complied. It had to be the quickest rinse he'd ever taken and he chomped at the time the dryer was taking with his hair. He pulled on pajama bottoms and hurried to his bride.

She was on the patio looking at the serenity of the lake and night creatures' cacophony. He poured a brandy and joined her, stopping to commit to memory her silhouette. She looked up at him, "I'm going to make you forget the time's we've made love."

He gave her a slight smile, "Not possible, but I'm looking forward to being ravished and reciprocating," he finished his brandy with a gulp and held his hand out. She didn't erase the memories of their first time and many since, but she came close and his wedding night would be one of his favorite memories. He held her to his side and as they drifted off he asked, "A memorable night for you also?"

"You're everything I've ever dreamed of in bed," her hand was clasped in his, resting on his stomach and in that position they fell asleep. A few hours later she woke to use the refresher to find herself in the same position. Carefully she disengaged her fingers and slipped from his side. Returning she discovered the first hint of morning and smiled. They'd made love most of the night and he was sure he could do it just once more.

She pushed a button in the sitting room kitchenette and soon the smell of cafa filled the air. She slipped her robe on and settled in a plush chair on the patio and watched the eastern sky turn pink then yellow.

"Why are you up?" Talon padded to the patio, his own cup of cafa with him and he sat in a chair beside her. He donned his pajama bottoms.

"I wanted to see my first sunrise as a married woman."

"Any different?" he took a sip.

"Not so lonely. That was quite a performance. I have a question," she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Anything, my love," he watched her face carefully, wondering what she was going to ask.

"Have you ever done that with another woman, you know, that many times?"

He let out a laugh, "No, not even my first marriage matched last night." He watched her face relax and continued, "I hadn't had a woman for about three years before you. I would only seek them out on rare occasions and that was for a single act, then I'd pay and leave. I wasn't into intimacy, just relief."

"Are you telling me what I want to hear?"

His free hand captured hers, "You can ask around. Aves and Chin and others will tell you I'm all but a hermit around the female species. If I didn't make it clear a few hours ago how much I cherish your body, we can go back to bed and I'll reinforce my love for you."

"I'm sore."

His laugh rang out in the morning air, "What do you want to do today?"

"I saw a data brochure inside. I want to do anything not involved in our trade."

He retrieved the pad and they planned their day, taking a boat to explore the lake and many points of interest and hiking trails.

It was noon when Han landed in his assigned parking spot on the palace spaceport docking area. He'd called to tell her he was home and found she was having lunch with Tendra and they were discussing their missing husbands.

They entered to a quiet setting, "Where's the kids?" was the first thing Han asked, while Lando went to kiss his wife first.

"Some greeting," Leia teased.

With a lopsided grin, he kissed her and repeated his question.

"With Threepio, doing lessons as the twins will be going to Praxeum soon." They sat down to lunch.

"Are you going to tell us what was going on or is it a smuggler's secret," Tendra asked.

Lando and Han exchanged grins and Han answered, "Something we were supposed to get an invite to, but something went awry in the transferring of messages to both our comlinks. We gave Ghent a lift back and he's working on it this afternoon. It stinks of Borsk Fey'lya and makes his contacting me make all the more suspicious."

"What were you two supposed to be invited to?" Leia asked this time.

Lando did the honors with a grin, "We were supposed to be invited to the wedding of Karrde and D'ukal."

Both women gasped, "What…" Leia started.

"We missed it?" Tendra finished.

"We barely made it in time," Han cut in. "The _Venture_ jumped out to Aphran and Booster married them last night. We of course stayed for the party and would have been home sooner except for having to rid ourselves of hangovers."

"How much did you lose?" Leia looked at him. "You still have the _Falcon_?"

"That hurts," he replied with mock indignation. "I only lost a thousand credits to Billey."

"Billey was on a hot streak last night," Lando agreed. He looked at Tendra, "I lost two thousand."

Leia shook her head in dismay. They weren't rich like the Calrissian's and just downsized to help with finances. She wasn't drawing full Chief of State pay and he wasn't working at all.

Ghent called them the next morning with the results of his covert investigation. "Our old friend, Taz Breil'lya is behind the glitch in your messages. I had to track him through the fronts of the Devaronian crime syndicate and a Hutt wannabe. They hacked your accounts and put a block on any communication that originated from Karrde's personal unit. I checked and he's the only one and you two were the only recipients. I put safeguards on your accounts so if they try something else, I'll get notified and so will you guys. I was able to retrieve the messages and sent them on to you."

Han wondered what Fey'lya was up to. He had no doubt who was behind the orders and Breil'lya still worked for him. "Thanks Ghent. Are you contacting Karrde?"

"I'll leave him a message. I'm not going to interrupt his honeymoon for something like this."

"Good idea. Lando and I'll do some research on our end and hopefully by the time his honeymoon is over, we'll have it taken care of."

Day four into the honeymoon found the Karrde's in the local village, wandering through market places and shops where local produce and wares were hawked to tourist. The place was crowded with a booming tourist trade. Shada was on the lookout for enemies. Talon was on guard, but not expecting trouble.

He watched her scan the people, "My love, relax." He slipped his arms around her from behind, hands resting on her stomach.

"You know I can't not scan and relax. I feel better now that I'm sure those in our vicinity are harmless."

His comlink buzzed a message. He read it verbally, just loud enough for her to hear. "It's from Ghent. Solo and Calrissian sent a spacer to work Breil'lya over. You're in the clear and they are taking the credit. Ghent out."

"Are you going to let it drop?" She took his hand as he replaced his comlink.

"No. I'll meddle in some of Fey'lya's businesses and cost him money. That will hurt him more and I'll do it through my dummy companies. I'm better than him. He can guess I'm behind it, but proof is all but impossible. I'll let you set the stings up so you learn how to do so."

"How did you learn all this?"

"On my home world, that's how business was conducted, subversive and fraudulently."

"You won't even tell me where you are from?" She felt this was going to be an issue, especially in light that she was having his baby.

He guided her down a street until they were in a park. "I don't want my origins to affect our relationship or future."

"Do you trust me?" She turned to face him.

"If I tell you, you must never divulge it. Nobody in my employ is privy to that information."

"I don't believe I'm one of your employees," she reminded him.

"You have the right to know, I'm just scared someone will use it against me. I'm from Empress Teta," he waited for her response.

"Ruled by a council of princes. One ruling family with male succession to king by election from within the council of princes," Shada recited from memory. "Mazzic has operations on the planet. Are you from the main planet or one of the subsidiaries?"

He let his breath out. She didn't seem shocked at all. "The main planet. I never went back when I left at age eighteen with my bride. We went to Coruscant and then to Kuat. I was certain I could find work on a ship at the ship yards. That's where her father's thugs found us and the rest you know."

"Was your family political?" Empress Teta was famous for its politics. The pastime involved sitting in pubs and discussing politics.

"Yes. The main reason I don't want this to become public is I would be pressured on Coruscant to get involved. I don't want anything to do with politics ."

"And you don't have to. I'm not telling your secret. Breista hasn't either or word would have spread back to us, I'm sure."

"No, Breista disowned her home world and Empress Teta disowned me. I tried to talk her into returning for the sake of her children."

"Will you return to your family once we have a baby?" She watched the leaves rustle in the slight breeze. They were sitting on a park bench watching small animals run through the trees.

"My father made it clear, I was no longer had any part of that family. I've never contacted a single person, family or friend after I was disowned." He sounded slightly bitter and she took his hand.

"I'm forbidden to contact my family on Emberlene also. Part of my Mistryl severing."

He snorted softly and stood, pulling her up, "I say we start our own dynasty and one of the condition is nobody can be disowned."

"I like it," she melded into his arms for a kiss.

Talon brought his yacht out of hyperspace and they floated through the shipyard looking at the ships under construction and repair. The _Wild Karrde_ was in its berth and workers were seen like specks in the distance. He moved in for a closer look, but didn't announce his arrival just yet. Two weeks passed swiftly, but both were ready to resume running his organization.

"Unidentified ship, state your name and purpose for being at the shipyard," a voice broke the silence in the cabin.

"This is the _Uwana Buyer_ and were here to take over the _Wild Karrde_," Shada announced.

There was a pause, "Is Captain Karrde with you?"

"He is," she replied. "We'll be docking on the _Errant Venture_."

"Acknowledged," the link was cut.

She initiated the next call, "_Uwana Buyer_, seeking permission to land on the _Errant Venture_,"

The communications officer on the _Errant Venture_ welcomed them back and gave clearance to dock at Bay 15. Ven was in the captain's chair and heard the exchange. He rose and hurried to the bay to be on hand when they pierced the magcon field.

"Ven," Talon called out with a broad smile as he hurried down the ramp.

Nawara looked behind him, "I could have sworn you took unto yourself a wife."

"Oh her. Newness already wore off and she is packing. So much for wedded bliss," Talon joked.

"I take it, you had a good time?" Ven noticed with amusement Karrde wasn't leaving the ship.

"I would recommend Aphran as a honeymoon spot to anyone, including you, Nawara."

The Twi'lek laughed, "Just so happens, I am kind of seeing a woman."

"Really."

"When Booster heard she was looking for work, he invited her to the _Venture _without telling me. Her name is Jari'kyn and she designed Mara Jade's wedding gown."

"I remember hearing about her. I liked Mara's gown, classy and not slutty. So you're seeing her?" Talon saw Booster behind this.

"Well, I'm a bit rusty in the dating arena, but am trying. Booster took her on a tour and brought her to the bridge where I was in charge. I should have suspected something was up. He turned her over to me to show her assigned quarters and told me to introduce her to Carie who designs gowns in that small shop on the Blue Level. He's been trying to set us up, but no first date yet."

Talon gave a non-committal nod. "I'm sure Shada knows the place."

"I tried to impress her by telling of my exploits with Rogue Squadron, but she wasn't impressed. Most women find I was a Rogue a turn on. I'm still working on Jari'kyn."

Talon laughed, "Good luck. Shada wasn't impressed with me either."

"That gives me hope," both men turned when Shada walked down the ramp and joined them.

"Did you get the gifts for the crews lined out?" Talon drew her to his side.

"Have you contacted Dankin?" When they landed, she was packing and he telling the crew they were back.

"I'm in no hurry. Nawara has interesting news." He looked back to Ven, "Is Booster around?"

"No. He's on Coruscant with his family. The Rogues are retiring from active duty in a few days."

"Why aren't you with them?" They finally started leaving the docking bay as they talked.

"Booster didn't have anyone he trusted to take over for a few days," Nawara admitted.

"If I take over, will you go?"

"If you take over, Booster will space me, I'm sure."

"I'll call him. You deserve to be with your old mates and no arguing," Talon considered the matter settled.

When they arrived at the Emberlene Suite, his first call was to Booster.

Booster's was smiling as he looked from a holograph, "And how was a real honeymoon, my boy?"

"We traveled Aphran from end to end. It's quite interesting for a laidback world. Tourism is the main trade outside their wood products."

Booster's smile faded, "If I wanted a tour guide, you're not it. How were your nights? Got everything polished off, I hope."

"Kriff, I knew there was something we forgot to do. It was a honeymoon and not a vacation with the children. Shada," he hollered, "we have to go back." He grinned at Booster.

Booster shook his head, but his grin returned also. "But you did enjoy yourself?"

"We had a great time and told Nawara to take his bride there, if he were to ever marry again. And speaking of Ven, I told him I'd hit you up to take over so he could go to the Rogue retirement."

Booster gave it a short thought, "Sure. Have Nawara show you the basic functions and tell him to get over here."

Talon sat in the captain's chair and watched the busy shipyard through the viewports and dreamed of owning such a vessel. He once asked Booster to sell him the ship and got turned down flat. He saw a movement to his left and turned his head. Shada moved to stand beside him. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"The crew is coming over from the _Karrde_ for supper at our place," she informed him.

He smiled, "I like the sound of that, our place."

"No regrets?"

"None."

The End

The next segment will be picked up in a story called Reformation Of A Smuggler and take up where this story leaves off.


End file.
